


Jimbunny

by kiri_9



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Multi, Sad, Self-Harm, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiri_9/pseuds/kiri_9
Summary: Park Jimin - z pozoru zwykły dwudziestosiedmiolatek, borykający się z problemem zbyt niskiej samooceny i nieustannie dążący do perfekcji, nawet jeśli nieumyślnie sam szkodzi swojemu zdrowiu - spotyka na swojej drodze dwóch mężczyzn, którzy nie tylko zawrócą mu w głowie i przywłaszczą wspólnie jedno serce, ale też nieźle namieszają w jego rzekomo spokojnym i poukładanym życiu.Wstęp do fabuły: Miał zostać hydraulikiem, by przejąć niewielką firmę swojego ojca w rodzinnym mieście. Lecz mimo nauki i prób, nie odnalazł się w tym, zainteresowało go projektowanie podczas pomocy w zleceniu. Za zgodą rodziców porzucił dotychczasowy zawód, by kształcić się na Narodowym Uniwersytecie Pukyong, a na ostatnim roku, za namową swojej kuzynki, w stolicy. Dzięki wytrwałej pracy i zaangażowaniu, po zakończeniu studiów został zatrudniony w filii firmy projektowej na stanowisku asystenta projektanta."A guy called Jimin who is fit AND cute. He's as super cute as a bunny and also happens to go to the gym a lot. Excellent pun. He's also awesome in bed - probably due to the excellent stamina from all the gymming"





	1. I

Przemierzał centrum Seulu w dość spokojnym tempie. Mimo umówionego spotkania, nie spieszył się za bardzo, miał jeszcze niespełna godzinę by dotrzeć w docelowe miejsce, które znajdowało się jedynie dwa kwadranse drogi piechotą. Był to nietypowy początek września. Dość chłodny, jak na ten okres, bo ledwo ponad dwadzieścia stopni. Jednak w porównaniu do spodziewanych upałów, pogoda ta sprzyjała powolnym przemarszom.

Chłopak nie narzekał, zdecydowanie preferował lekkie słońce i niezbyt mocny wiaterek, aniżeli skwar czy duchotę. Cieszył się, że wszystko dobrze mu poszło i chociaż w firmie dobijał go nawał pracy, właściwie wykonał swoje zadania, przez co dostał pochwałę od przełożonego. A trzeba zaznaczyć, że Namjoon nie często dostrzegał, a tym bardziej podkreślał czyjś wysiłek. Czyniło to z miłych słów szefa dodatkowe wyróżnienie, dlatego powód do dumy był ogromny. Zastanawiał się jedynie czy nagła wiadomość od przyjaciela nie będzie oznaczać czegoś złego. Z Yoongim stosunkowo regularnie się umawiał na wypady do pubu czy restauracji, jednak w ostatnim czasie, natłok zleceń zarówno u niego w firmie jak i u starszego, spowodował dość długą, jak na nich, rozłąkę oraz brak większego kontaktu. Ledwo udawało im się powymieniać kilka krótkich wiadomości na KakaoTalk.

Gdy dotarł do baru z sushi, zajął ich ulubione miejsce, które na szczęście okazało się być wolne, więc wyjął komórkę, by jakoś umilić sobie czas oczekiwania na szarowłosego. Długo nie pobawił się na swoim małym urządzeniu, gdyż po niespełna dziesięciu minutach pojawił się przyjaciel, lekko uśmiechając się do niego na powitanie.

\- Witaj, hyung!

\- No cześć, młody. Długo już czekasz? Jak zawsze jesteś sporo przed czasem. - westchnął jedynie podając brunetowi jedną z kart menu, które zgarnął w drodze do stolika.

\- O dziwo niezbyt długo. Dopiero co zdążyłem przejrzeć kilka stron wytycznych do nowego projektu z pracy, za który niedługo się zabieramy. - odpowiedział uśmiechając się.

\- A Ty znów robotą się zajmujesz, nawet jeśli masz już dzisiaj wolne i czas by się zrelaksować?

\- Dobrze wiesz hyung, że wreszcie robię to co lubię. Zajmuję się pracą, nawet po jej godzinach, bo sprawia mi przyjemność. Nie jest to, jak wcześniej, tylko przykry obowiązek.

\- Tak, wiem dzieciaku. Jednak nie możesz ciągle w tym siedzieć. Mówię Ci, oszalejesz. Nawet ja odrywam się czasem od pisania czy wymyślania scenariuszy do nowych reklam. A dobrze zdajesz sprawę, że uwielbiam moją robotę.

\- Nie prawda, hyung. Ty ciągle piszesz, jak nie reklamy to inne swoje teksty, które z resztą zawsze przede mną ukrywasz, nie pozwalając mi nawet na nie spojrzeć. - odpowiedział wyginając kąciki ust w dół, przybierając minę biednego szczeniaczka. Jednak nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. W tym momencie pojawił się kelner przyjmując od dwójki przyjaciół zamówienie, odciągając tym samym uwagę młodszego od tematu rozmowy. Po odejściu pracownika lokalu, w którym się znajdowali, rozpoczęli na nowo pogawędkę na temat pracy oraz tego co się u nich działo przez cały ten czas, gdy nie mieli możliwości się zobaczyć. Po dwóch godzinach, skończonych posiłkach, opróżnionym czajniczku zielonej herbaty przez młodszego i porcji mocnej, czarnej kawy przez szarowłosego przyszedł czas by się w końcu rozstać. Jednakże szczęście sprzyjało tego dnia Jiminowi i z racji tego, że Yoongi przybył na spotkanie samochodem, zaoferował przyjacielowi podwiezienie do mieszkania, na co ten z chęcią przystał. Podróż przebiegła im oczywiście na rozmowach, chcieli nadrobić te wszystkie dni bez siebie, kiedy nie mogli się do siebie normalnie odezwać, nie zaś za pomocą komórek, przez które oboje nie lubili zbytnio rozmawiać.

\- A właśnie Yoongi-hyung, zapomniałem się wcześniej zapytać. Czy stało się coś niepokojącego, że się tak nagle do mnie odezwałeś i umówiłeś na spotkanie? - zagadnął młodszy, gdy dotarli już na parking pod jego blokiem.

\- A czy musiało się coś stać byśmy mogli się spotkać? Dzieciaku, gdyby działo się coś złego, na pewno bym Ci o tym powiedział. Po prostu nawał w robocie zelżał, a że stęskniłem się za Tobą, to stwierdziłem, że najwyższy czas by razem gdzieś wyskoczyć. - odpowiedział z udawanym oburzeniem starszy, pod koniec wypowiedzi uśmiechając się lekko i roztrzepując ręką włosy Jimina. Ten lekko się zarumienił na nagłe zbliżenie Mina i jego miłe słowa. Nie cierpiał w sobie tego typu reakcji, w końcu miał już prawie dwadzieścia siedem lat a nie siedemnaście i wypadałoby przestać zachowywać się jak głupia, zauroczona gówniara. Niestety, nic na to poradzić nie umiał, nawet porady wyczytane w internecie, na tę że dolegliwość nie przynosiły żadnych rezultatów. Dobra passa jednak nie opuszczała go tego dnia i starszy chyba nie zauważył tych irytujących plam na jego policzkach, więc kontynuował jakby faktycznie nic się nie wydarzyło.

\- No racja, po prostu się przestraszyłem, jak widać niepotrzebnie. I też się cieszę hyung, że udało się nam w końcu pójść razem zjeść, i pogadać chwilę. - uśmiech nie schodził teraz z jego twarzy, przez co oczy zamieniły się w dwie wąziutkie kreski - Będę już leciał, bo jest po dziewiątej a jutro wcześnie wstaje. Z rana jeszcze na siłownię, przed pracą chcę zdążyć. Pa, hyung! - wysiadając z samochodu pomachał starszemu i po usłyszeniu pożegnania od Mina, zatrzasnął drzwi od jego samochodu. Droga do mieszkania nie zajęła mu długo, bo ile może trwać wpisanie kodu do domofonu, wspięcie się na trzecie piętro i przekręcenie klucza w drzwiach? Raczej niedługo, zważywszy na to, że chłopak miał kondycję przez codzienną wspinaczkę. Co prawda, mógłby pojechać windą, lecz nie uznawał jej i omijał ją szerokim łukiem nawet jeśli był napruty jak świnia. Po wkroczeniu do swojego małego królestwa, zamknął drzwi, ściągnął zbędne odzienie i udał się do kuchni by napić się wody. Dzisiaj nie będzie nic więcej jadł, ilość kalorii, którą przyswoił, zdecydowanie tego mu zabraniała, a i pora już nie sprzyjała obżarstwu. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia kierując się do łazienki, po drodze zahaczając o sypialnie, by jeszcze zgarnąć swoją pidżamę, którą tworzyły bokserki i odrobinę za duży T-shirt. Prysznice w jego przypadku przeważnie nie trwały długo, aczkolwiek dzisiaj męczył go natłok myśli, głównie przez spotkanie i zachowanie Yoongiego. Znów skarcił się w myślach za głupie rumieńce, które wyskoczyły na jego policzkach tylko z powodu dotyku smukłych dłoni przyjaciela między pasmami włosów. Nie wiedział czemu jego ciało robiło mu taki wstyd przed starszym oraz nadzieję, że jednak ma jakieś szanse u Mina. To przecież niedorzeczne, jeszcze pół roku temu miał on dziewczynę, notabene jego kuzynkę, z którą się rozstali z nieznanych mu powodów. Mimo, że szarowłosy, był aktualnie wolny, nie świadczyło w żadnym stopniu o tym, że mógł się mu podobać, chociażby z tak prostego powodu jak to, że przyjaciel był stuprocentowym hetero. W przeciwstawienie do niego, a byłe partnerki tylko to potwierdzały. Nigdy Min mu nie wspominał o jakimkolwiek chłopaku, nawet w formie zabawy na jedną noc, a znają się dwa i pół roku, więc jemu jako swojemu przyjacielowi mógłby coś choćby napomknąć, tak jak on zrobił to jakieś dwa lata temu. Dobijał go fakt, że jest tak długo zauroczony, a w sumie zakochany w Yoongim, bo nawet gdyby chciał, to nie mógłby nic z tym zrobić. A żeby jeszcze było tego mało, miał wrażenie, że starszy czasem szuka byle pretekstu by poczochrać go po głowie czy objąć ramieniem, jednak są to tak banalne czynności, którymi każdy przyjaciel obdarowuje drugiego, że zapewne wszystko zwyczajnie wyolbrzymia. W tym akurat był specem. W przeciwieństwie do wiedzy na temat mowy niewerbalnej, więc po prostu mógł wszystko źle odczytywać. Po zakończeniu wieczornej toalety, udał się do sypialni, by jeszcze szybko przyszykować sobie ubrania na kolejny dzień, bo znając życie, z rana nie będzie miał na to ani chęci ani czasu. Budzik nastawił na godzinę piątą i po wyłączeniu światła, szybko położył się do łóżka, czując już pierwsze oznaki zmęczenia.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Budzik go nie zawiódł, obudził go o wyznaczonej godzinie, dzięki czemu miał czas, by ogarnąć się z rana w łazience, zjeść śniadanie, którym oczywiście była jajecznica i ubrać się w sportowe, wcześniej naszykowane ciuchy. Do plecaka w formie worka wrzucił jeszcze ręcznik, buty na zmianę i portfel z dokumentami, a komórkę wraz z bezprzewodowymi słuchawkami chwycił do ręki udając się do malutkiego przedpokoju, by jeszcze założyć na nogi buty do biegania. Zgarnął klucze z półeczki przy wejściu i wyszedł z mieszkania uprzednio zamykając je na wszystkie możliwe zamki. Nie żeby miał tam coś cennego, ale mimo tego, że mieszkanie nie należało do dużych i bogato wyposażonych, lubił je, nawet nie zważając na fakt, że dzielnica w której mieszkał do urokliwych nie należała. Wyszedł z bloku, odpalił na smartphone'ie bluetooth'a, następnie playlist'e z żywą muzyką i wrzucił wszystko do do plecaka, z wyjątkiem oczywiście słuchawek, które włożył do uszu. Miał do przebycia jakieś cztery kilometry, a dwudziestominutowa przebieżka będzie idealną rozgrzewką przed treningiem. Gdy dotarł na miejsce odbił swoją kartę, w szatni zmienił obuwie i wziął ręcznik ze sobą, resztę rzeczy zostawiając w przydzielone mu szafeczce. Tego dnia miał zaplanowany trening siłowy na maszynach, który jak zwykle minął mu niesamowicie szybko, w szczególności, że miał jedynie godzinę czasu na ćwiczenia. Później jeszcze musiał zdążyć wrócić biegiem do domu, wykąpać się, ogarnąć i dojechać metrem do pracy.

Przy swoim stanowisku w firmie był jak zawsze kilka minut przed czasem, idealnie by zrobić sobie kawę nim zabierze się za nowy projekt, którego konspekt czytał poprzedniego dnia, czekając na Mina. Tym razem miał on dotyczyć drogi rowerowej przebiegającej przez park znajdujący się w dzielnicy Gwanak. Całkiem blisko jego stacji metra, z którego codziennie korzystał, by dostać się do pracy. Lektura tak go wciągnęła, że nim się obejrzał, dochodziła godzina jedenasta, dlatego szybko pozbierał swoje materiały i ruszył żwawym krokiem w kierunku sali konferencyjnej. Miało odbyć się tam spotkanie, podczas którego zostaną rozdzielone zadania dotyczące wcześniej wspomnianego projektu, pomiędzy pracowników. Po trzech kwadransach każdy już dokładnie wiedział czym miał się w najbliższym czasie zająć i wszystko było by super, gdyby nie fakt, że Jimin musiał udać się na teren gotowy pod inwestycje z nikim innym jak panem Jeon Jeonggukiem, kierownikiem oraz głównym projektantem. Wyjście to było o tyle dodatkowo stresujące, że jego przełożony był cholernie przystojnym, młodym i dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną, który zdążył już wystąpić w kilku, jak nie kilkudziesięciu scenariuszach Parka. Oczywiście zajmował zaszczytną główną rolę razem z nim. Na samo wspomnienie ostatnich fantazji, czarnowłosy oblał się lekkim rumieńcem, od razu wyklinając w myślach idiotyczne reakcje swojego organizmu. Westchnął i już miał ruszyć w kierunku windy, by dalej nie blokować przejścia na korytarzu, gdy nagle wzdrygnął się czując czyjś oddech na prawym uchu. Kiedyś to bujanie w obłokach zaprowadzi go do grobu.

\- Wychodzi na to, że spędzimy razem całe popołudnie. Co ty na to by jeszcze bardziej umilić sobie ten czas wspólnym lunchem w drodze do parku? Znam w okolicy całkiem przytulną knajpkę z rewelacyjnym jedzeniem. - młodszy uśmiechnął się lekko unosząc lewy kącik ust.

\- Brzmi zachęcająco. Tylko jeszcze pójdę do mojego stanowiska po rzeczy i możemy iść. Proszę poczekać przy recepcji, panie kierowniku. - wymruczał, modląc się by tylko głos mu nie zadrżał.

\- Nie no coś ty, pojedziemy razem na dół. Wszystko mam ze sobą, więc tylko zgarniesz to co potrzebujesz, a na miejsce udamy się moim samochodem.

Jimin skinął głową i ruszył za młodszym do windy, wciskając numer swojego piętra. Był tak zestresowany, że jego knykcie pobielały przez zbyt mocne ściskanie dokumentów w dłoniach, a na dźwięk dzwonka zwiastującego otwarcie drzwi, lekko podskoczył z zaskoczenia. Wydawało mu się, że usłyszał za sobą stłumiony śmiech ale wolał się nie obracać, by jeszcze bardziej się nie skompromitować przed przełożonym. Zostawił dokumenty na swoim biurku, zabierając z niego komórkę i portfel, które zapomniał zabrać przed wyjściem do sali konferencyjnej.

Droga do knajpki minęła im w milczeniu, jedynie przy akompaniamencie cicho grającego radia, z wnętrza niesamowicie luksusowego auta należącego do młodszego. Mimo, że Park nie znał się jakoś wybitnie na samochodach, to ten rozpoznał od razu, gdyż od dobrych kilku tygodni wręcz huczało o nim w firmie. No ale co się dziwić, tak młody, przystojny i utalentowany kierownik, mógł sobie pozwolić na zabaweczki z najwyższej półki. Hyundai Genesis. Przez popielate wnętrze wyłożone skórą, całą masę elektroniki i obłędny zapach nowości wymieszany z męskimi perfumami właściciela tegoż cudeńka, czuł się jeszcze mniejszy oraz drobniejszy siedząc na mięciutkim siedzeniu pasażera, obok atrakcyjnego kierowcy. Nie żeby wygląd miał jakieś znaczenie w kwestii umiejętności jego szefa. Po prostu nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że Jeon idealnie pasuje do takiego otoczenia, a luksus go otaczający jedynie dodawał mu męskości, która i tak aż nadto od niego biła, onieśmielając Jimina na każdym kroku. Westchnął cicho, pogrążając się w nieco dołujących myślach dotyczących jego ciapowatości i nieogarnięcia, jakie zaprezentował przed swoim przełożonym. Zapewne jeszcze pomyśli, że dostał się do firmy przez przypadek albo poprzez koneksje, których nawet nie posiadał. A przecież udało mu się zajść tak daleko tylko dzięki swojej wytrwałości oraz zamiłowaniu do obecnej pracy.

\- Jesteśmy już na miejscu. - z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Jeongguka. No pięknie, znów bujał w obłokach. - Zastanawiam się nad czym tak myślałeś w drodze tutaj, bo mimika twojej twarzy co rusz się zmieniała. Czyżbyś już opracowywał w głowie jakieś plany dotyczące projektu? - uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i zamknął drzwi za pomocą pilota przy kluczach, gdy już oboje z niego wysiedli.

\- Chciałbym powiedzieć, że tak, ale niestety nie. Raczej podziwiałem pański samochód. - i jego właściciela, ale tego już nie śmiałby powiedzieć na głos. Znów poczuł gorąc wstępujący na jego policzki. Nie dość, że jego myśli przyprawiały go o szybsze bicie serca, to jeszcze sam fakt, że Jeon przypatrywał się mu w trakcie jazdy, nie ułatwiał mu uspokojenia galopującego tętna.

\- Oh, podoba Ci się mój nowy nabytek? Długo zastanawiałem się nad kupnem kolejnego samochodu, ale stan poprzedniego już pozostawał wiele do życzenia, a gdy zobaczyłem ten model w salonie, nie mogłem się oprzeć, by chociaż nie obejrzeć go w środku i przyjrzeć się jego parametrom.

Tak jak Park mógł się spodziewać, teraz zaczął się monolog na temat nowego auta jego szefa, trwający praktycznie przez cały posiłek, który zjedli z tyłu, na rozstawionym ogródku restauracji. No dobra, może nie był to wykład, bo Jeongguk starał się zachowywać chociaż pozory konwersacji zadając pytania, na które w odpowiedzi i tak otrzymywał tylko mruknięcia lub skinienia głową, jednak nie wydawało się, by mu to w jakikolwiek sposób przeszkadzało. Nagle, nie wiedzieć czemu, jego rozmówca ucichł. Jimin przeniósł wzrok z otaczającej go zieleni i już miał się zapytać co się stało, że ten przerwał w połowie zdania, gdy poczuł dotyk w okolicy swojego mostka. Toteż spuścił w to miejsce spojrzenie, na smukłe palce młodszego, a gdy chciał się dowiedzieć, czy się przypadkiem nie ubrudził, te dotknęły koniuszka jego nosa, przez co automatycznie uniósł głowę do góry. Totalnie zdziwiony popatrzył się na wesoło uśmiechającego się do niego Jeona. Co tu właśnie się wydarzyło?

\- No, nie ma co tak siedzieć i gadać o pierdołach, czas się brać do roboty, bo nas noc zastanie. - powiedział spokojnie, jakby sytuacja sprzed paru sekund w ogóle nie miała miejsca, wprowadzając niższego w jeszcze większy stan konsternacji.

Młodszy wstał, zgarnął oba opakowania po sałatkach i ruszył w kierunki kosza na śmierci, by pozbyć się resztek po ich posiłkach. Park jedynie potrząsnął głową, starając się odgonić od siebie nieproszone myśli i skupić się na zadaniu, któremu we dwójkę teraz będą musieli się poświęcić. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, od razu zaczęli robić pomiary terenu, sprawdzali podłoże oraz dyskutować nad ilością oraz miejscem tras rowerowych, które tu powstaną. Niby zadanie do najtrudniejszych nie należało, gdyż były tu już wytyczone chodniki, lecz mieli wszystko zmodernizować, a gdyby nawet tego nowy projekt wymagał, na nowo wszystko ustalić, tworząc ścieżki w innych miejscach. W głowie niższego huczało od ogroma pomysłów, jeden, przynajmniej według niego był na tyle dobry, że powinien wypalić, jednak nie on był projektantem, lecz tylko asystentem, a wspomniany zamysł zdecydowanie wykraczał poza jego obowiązki.

\- Panie kierowniku, wiem, że troszkę ingeruję zarówno w pańskie jak i Kim Namjoona zadania, ale wpadłem na pomysł aby nieco rozszerzyć ten projekt, nie tylko skupiając się na drogach rowerowych czy ścieżkach dla pieszych, lecz może rozszerzymy nieco ten projekt o unowocześnienie również tego parku? Mam pewien pomysł odnośnie tego jak wszystkie trasy mogłyby prowadzić, lecz wtedy trzeba by było zlikwidować obecne, naruszając nieco teren zielony. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie należało by wiele w ten obszar ingerować. Mieszkam w okolicy i często zdarza mi się zapuszczać w te tereny, niekoniecznie wyznaczonymi drogami, przez co miałem możliwość poznać lepiej okolice. Jest tu wiele urokliwych miejsc, o których większość ludzi nie wie, bo są skryte za drzewami. - wiedział, że wiele ryzykuje ale zależało mu na tym by ta inwestycja wyszła jak najlepiej. Miał w głowie już nakreślony szkic zagospodarowania terenem i pragnął, by ujrzał on światło dzienne.

\- Wiesz co, Park Jimin? Brzmisz niezwykle przekonująco i gdyby to tylko ode mnie zależało, to już kazałbym Ci nakreślić na kartce albo w CAD'zie to co ci się w głowie zrodziło. Jednak, ta decyzja nie zależy tylko ode mnie, musiałbym się porozumieć z kierownikiem finansowym oraz urzędem miasta, czy pozwolą nam rozszerzyć pierwotny projekt. Ale wiesz co? Zróbmy może tak, daję Ci wolną rękę. Dostajesz na dzisiejsze popołudnie i cały jutrzejszy dzień wolne, w tym czasie przenosisz na papier jakiś szkic tego co Ci się widzi, a ja spróbuję porozmawiać z resztą. Może uda mi się przekonać ich do tego pomysłu, ale mając to rozrysowane, będzie łatwiej wpłynąć na ich decyzję, dlatego daj z siebie wszystko i na poniedziałek chcę widzieć chociaż wstępny konspekt.

Nie wierzył! Udało się! Jego szef, Jeon Jeongguk, naprawdę stwierdził, że jego pomysł może się udać i chce przekonać do niego resztę firmy! Ogromny uśmiech wpłynął na jego usta, przez co oczy zamieniły się w cieniutkie kreski, kształtem przypominając półksiężyce. W tej chwili miał ochotę skakać ze szczęścia i wyściskać wyższego mężczyznę przed nim, za samą chęć pomocy oraz wiarę w jego możliwości. Jedyne jednak na co mógł się w tej chwili zdobyć, to cicho powtarzane w kółko słowa wdzięczności i co rusz kłanianie się prawie po pas. Na prawdę nie mógł dać wiary temu, że to się dzieje na prawdę, a nie tylko w głupich komediach, które zwykł raz na jakiś czas oglądać.

\- Spokojnie, jeszcze nie masz mi za co dziękować. Nie wiadomo czy coś z tego w ogóle wyjdzie, więc nie nastawiaj się na powodzenie. Póki co, możemy być jedynie dobrej myśli i postarać się zrealizować ten plan. No nic, w takim razie się zbieramy. Jadę od razu do firmy porozmawiać kierownikiem Tuanem. Podwieźć cię gdzieś?

\- Oh, nie trzeba, jak wspomniałem, mieszkam całkiem niedaleko, a spacer po parku dobrze mi zrobi, akurat ułożę sobie wszystko na spokojnie w głowie. Jeszcze raz dziękuję, panie Jeon. - po raz ostatni skinął młodszemu głową i po odłożeniu wszystkich przyrządów z powrotem do samochodu wyższego, skierował się do swoich ulubionych miejscówek, które chciał podkreślić w szkicu.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam bardzo za brak update'u w sob, ale nie było mnie praktycznie cały weekend w domu, więc nie miałam jak dodać ;c  
> Mam nadzieję, że jednak długość tej części to wynagrodzi^^

W parku jednak długo nie zabawił, musiał jak najszybciej wszystko gdzieś zobrazować, by nie ześwirować przez natłok pomysłów i wizji w głowie. Bał się nawet, że przez to wszystko może go ona rozboleć. Pierwszy raz miał aż taką wenę twórczą, ale nie narzekał, co to, to na pewno nie. Wręcz przeciwnie, bo gdy przekroczył próg domu, w podskokach dorwał się stołu kreślarskiego, gdzie miał na wszelki wypadek rozciągnięty papier w formacie A0 oraz rozłożonych kilka ołówków. Gdyby teraz ktoś go obserwował, to zapewne śmiałby się wniebogłosy przez dziecinną radość, którą chłopak emanował.

I właśnie tak spędził praktycznie cały weekend, najpierw rysując poglądowy szkic na papierze, następnie przenosząc go do programu, krok po kroku dopracowując szczegóły. Nie spał za wiele, nie miał czasu na takie błahostki jak sen. Ledwo odciągał się na chwilę, by zjeść jakąś sałatkę czy odmrozić wcześniej przygotowane mięso z warzywami, które co jakiś czas szykował sobie na tak zwaną czarną godzinę, a ta właśnie nadeszła. Jedynie raz, w sobotę, postanowił zrobić sobie dłuższy odpoczynek, bo oczy go rozbolały od ciągłego wpatrywania się w monitor, a na dodatek zaczęły męczyć go wyrzuty sumienia przez opuszczony trening poprzedniego dnia. Musiał uważnie pilnować swojego planu treningowego, który i tak zaniedbał przez projekt. Normalnie chodził pięć razy w tygodniu ćwiczyć na siłownię, by w sobotę przebiec się jeszcze z dwanaście lub piętnaście kilometrów. Niedzielę natomiast poświęcając na odpoczynek, dając jeden dzień spokoju organizmowi, by mógł się zregenerować. Niestety, z jego skłonnościami do tycia, naprawdę trzeba było pilnować takich rzecz, bo w końcu lepsze to niż głodówka lub klęczenie przed muszlą i zwracanie zjedzonych posiłków. Co prawda, czasem łapał się na myślach, że i takie formy trzymania linii, by mu nie zaszkodziły, w szczególności, gdy się zapominał podczas wypadów do miasta z paczką przyjaciół czy po całkiem obfitych lunchach z Yoongim. Na jego szczęście, do takich sytuacji dochodziło rzadko, więc nie zadręczał się zbyt często. Odgonił te myśli potrząsając lekko głową, aby jednocześnie roztrzepać wilgotne kosmyki, po relaksującym prysznicu, który był wręcz wskazany, po osiemnastu kilometrach biegu w temperaturze ponad dwudziestu stopni. Tym razem jednak wybrał nieco dłuższą drogę, bo dodatkowe kilometry mu nie zaszkodzą i przynajmniej uspokoił cichy głosik w jego głowie, który mówił mu, że stanie się grubą świnią.

Wrócił do salonu, który jednocześnie był jego biurem i dalej pogrążył się w pracy. Jednak opłacało się poświecić tyle czasu, bo efekt zdecydowanie go zadowalał. Ba, spokojnie mógł powiedzieć, że był z niego dumny, dlatego szedł z wysoko uniesiona głową w poniedziałkowy poranek. Wiadomo, również się denerwował, lecz był to pozytywny rodzaj stresu, wywołujący u uśmiech na jego ustach, mimo lekkiego ścisku brzucha. Gdy znalazł się już w firmie, od razu udał się do biura kierownika, by pokazać mu przygotowane projekty, które miał zapisane na pendrive'ie oraz dysku internetowym firmy. Były one jednak zablokowane pod specjalnym hasłem, aby póki co nikt nie miał do nich dostępu. Przez szklane ściany pokoju Jeona zobaczył, że ten już był w środku, więc po wcześniejszym zapukaniu, przekroczył próg. Uważne, a nawet groźne spojrzenie wyższego przeniosło się znad monitora, lecz momentalnie złagodniało w chwili ujrzenia osoby, która pojawiła się w jego gabinecie.

\- Oh, już jesteś? W sumie to dobrze, że pojawiłeś się wcześniej. Mamy więcej czasu, by spokojnie omówić twój projekt, bo mam rozumieć, że go przygotowałeś, prawda? - uniósł lekko brwi w zdziwieniu na brak jakichkolwiek kartek w rękach starszego.

\- Oczywiście, mam go ze sobą. - podszedł do przełożonego z wyciągniętą przed siebie ręką, w której trzymał małe urządzenie. - Proszę, tutaj jest wszystko co udało mi się przez ten czas stworzyć.

\- Rozumiem, że nawet wykonałeś jakiś projekt komputerowo? - zagadnął wyższy podczas otwierania folderu.  
Nie czekał jednak na odpowiedź, bo w chwili, gdy cała zawartość okna mu się załadowała, wydał z siebie westchnięcie. W tym momencie Jiminowi lekko zrzedła mina a serce szybciej zabiło, czyżby już zrobił coś nie tak? Przecież CAD'a używali normalnie do projektów, ale może powinien go zrobić w 3D a nie 2D? Ale miał za mało czasu, nie wyrobiłby się przecież!

\- Park Jimin.... Zadziwiasz mnie coraz bardziej. Z tego co pamiętam, o projekcie rozmawialiśmy w czwartek po południu i to wtedy powiedziałem Ci byś wstępnie jakiś szkic przygotował, dlatego powiedz mi szczerze... - słysząc te słowa, niższy nie wiedział czy ma już uciekać czy wcześniej przepraszać przełożonego na kolanach. Gacie miał dosłownie pełne, a brzuch go tak potwornie rozbolał, że miał ochotę iść i zwrócić całą zawartość swojego, niezbyt dużego śniadania. - jakim cudem zrobiłeś tak dużo, w tak ograniczonym czasie? Miałeś już to wcześniej przyszykowane?

\- Panie kierowniku, ja przepraszam, ja... C-Co? Znaczy, nie! Wszystko sam stworzyłem w ten weekend, a dokładnie to w te ponad trzy dni, które miałem wolne dzięki Panu. Coś jest nie tak?

\- Nie tak? Człowieku, jestem w szoku ale tylko dlatego, że zrobiłeś kawał ogromnej roboty w tak krótkim okresie. Aż uwierzyć w to nie mogę. - Jeongguk siedział i przeglądał wszystkie projekty naszykowane przez starszego, których było aż pięć. Jeden ogólny, całego terenu, a cztery pozostałe poświęcone każdej z ćwiartek parku, tylko po to by wszystko było w większym zbliżeniu. Teraz, gdy niższy ochłonął i na spokojnie spojrzał na swojego szefa, dostrzegł wyraźnie malujące się zdziwienie na jego przystojnej twarzy. Czyli jednak umiesz zrobić coś, nie chrzaniąc wszystkiego. Poczuł jak ogromny kamień spadł mu z serca, lub wątroby jak kto woli, bo w sumie to brzuch go bolał, więc wszystko by się zgadzało. - Nawet wektorowo są opracowane rysunki? Naprawdę, jestem pełen podziwu dla ogromu pracy, który temu poświęciłeś. Wiedziałem, że będzie można Ci zaufać i spróbować pchnąć twój pomysł. A właśnie, rozmawiałem już z Tuan Yienem, mamy z nim spotkanie na dziesiątą, by dokładnie omówić rozszerzenie inwestycji i zaprezentowanie twoich planów. W urzędzie wstępnie wyrazili zgodę, ale tak jak mówiłem w czwartek, tam także potrzebują konkretów, które najpóźniej jutro im przedstawimy.

\- Dziękuję, Panie Jeon.

\- Nie masz za co, sam odwaliłeś najtrudniejszą część, więc wdzięczny możesz być tylko sobie.

Do wyznaczonej godziny spotkania w sali konferencyjnej, omawiali rozmieszczenie każdej trasy, placu zabaw, terenu gotowego na budowę fontanny czy nawet miejsc, gdzie mogłyby powstać budki z napojami, tudzież małe knajpki. Jak można było przypuszczać, projekt nie był doskonały i daleko mu było, by takowym go nazwać, ale zdecydowanie nadawał się jako podwaliny czegoś co w przyszłości idealnym stać się miało. Większość błędów lub niedociągnięć wynikało z deficytu czasu na dopracowanie, albo po prostu braku doświadczenia czy wiedzy w danym zakresie. Jimin przecież, jako asystent projektanta, nie musiał znać się na ładnym ułożeniu kompozycji kwiatowych czy praktycznym rozmieszczeniu placów zabaw dla dzieci, od tego są architekci krajobrazu. Gdy wszystko było już omówione, a rysunki wydrukowane za pomocą ploterów, ruszyli żwawym krokiem w umówione miejsce, by mieć pewność, że nikt na nich czekać nie będzie. W pomieszczeniu nie było wiele osób, jednak siedzieli tam sami najważniejsi, osoby decyzyjne w kwestiach wyższej wagi. Wspomniany wcześniej kierownik finansowy, na którego potocznie mówiono Mark Tuan, Kim Namjoon - bezpośredni przełożony Parka, projektant, kierownik architektów - Kim Seokjin oraz Wu Yifan, w skrócie Kris, zasiadający na stanowisku kierownika działu kosztorysów. Na obecność prezesa nie można było liczyć w tej chwili, z racji powziętego przez niego urlopu. Lecz sprawa ta nie była aż tak ważna, by Bang Yongguk musiał się osobiście na niej pojawiać, zwłaszcza, że kierownicy znali dobrze zakres swoich obowiązków i potrafili kierować swoimi działami w taki sposób, by każdy dobrze funkcjonował jednocześnie nie naruszając zadań współpracowników. Gula w gardle dwudziestosiedmiolatka była na tyle duża, że początkowo spowodowała u niego problemy z mówieniem. Jednak na jego szczęście, pałeczkę przy omawianiu projektu przejął Jeon, dzięki czemu Park mógł spokojnie zapanować nad głosem, później rozwijając niektóre wypowiedzi młodszego. Zebranie potrwało dłużej niż się każdy spodziewał, ale tylko z tego względu, że od razu zostały naniesione poprawki w miejscach, które tego wymagały. Pomysł przyjął się z ogólną aprobatą, dlatego tuż przed rozejściem rozdzielono zlecenia i każdemu kierownikowi wysłano na maila materiały wraz ze skanami zmian chwilę wcześniej wprowadzonymi.

\- No, Park Jimin, jak widać, dzięki tobie praca wre, a gdy zakończymy modernizację tego parku, będzie co opijać. - po opuszczeniu przez wszystkich sali, kierownik i główny projektant sam zagaił rozmowę ze swoim podwładnym, jednocześnie mrugając do niego. - A teraz wybacz, ale lecę rozdzielić zadania pomiędzy projektantów. Najważniejsze rzeczy do końca dzisiejszego dnia muszą być skończone, skoro jeszcze jutro w ratuszu mam się pojawić.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Hej, hyung!

\- Siema młody, w końcu się pojawiłeś, a myślałem, że już się ciebie nie doczekam. - odezwał się gburowatym głosem starszy, jednocześnie unosząc lekko kąciki ust.

\- Wybacz hyungie, po prostu w firmie jest teraz taki nawał roboty, że ciężko mi się wyrwać. Co rusz latam od kierownika Jeona do Namjoona i pomagam przy tym nowym projekcie. - westchnął z ulgą, gdy udało mu się w końcu usiąść tego dnia.

\- Robicie te drogi rowerowe, koło twojej stacji metra, o których mówiłeś tydzień temu? Przy tym macie taki zapiernicz? Przecież pracowaliście przy już znacznie większych inwestycjach i nie było większych problemów.

\- A to ja Ci nic nie mówiłem, hyung?

\- No, od ostatniego spotkania nawet słowa nie napisałeś i dopiero wczoraj raczyłeś mi odpowiedzieć. - Park aż się głupio poczuł, przez to że tak zaniedbał swojego przyjaciela. Wiedział, że nie miał on do niego pretensji, ale nie uspokajało to w żaden sposób jego sumienia.

\- Przepraszam, Yoongi-hyung. Po prostu tyle się ostatnio działo, że nawet nie wiem kiedy ten czas zleciał. - skruszony spuścił głowę, grzebiąc pałeczkami w swojej sałatce - W czwartek mieliśmy spotkanie w sprawie podziału zadań dotyczących tego parku. Mój szef stwierdził, że dobrze by było bym nauczył się czegoś nowego, a że sam kierownik pochwalił ten pomysł, to zaproponował bym tym razem jemu asystował. Razem pojechaliśmy na miejsce, gdzie zajęliśmy się porównywaniem parametrów, porobiliśmy własne pomiary, sprawdziliśmy glebę i okolicę. Standardowe czynności. W pewnym momencie naszedł mnie pomysł, by zamiast samych ścieżek rowerowym, zmodernizować cały park. No i jakoś tak wyszło, że Jeon kazał mi zrobić szkice przez weekend, a z początkiem tego tygodnia wszystko ruszyło. Nawet w urzędzie miasta znaleźli dodatkowe środki na to, jednak mamy strasznie mało czasu, tyle samo co wcześniej, a roboty trzy razy więcej. W skrócie, koszule nam tyłków nie doganiają. - westchnął na samą myśl o tym co jeszcze będzie musiał zrobić tego dnia - Dlatego hyung, dziś nie mogę siedzieć za długo z tobą. Skończymy jeść i będę zbierał się do pracy, bo powoli kończy mi się przerwa na lunch.

\- Spokojnie Jiminie. Rozumiem, że znów macie ciężki okres w firmie, nic na to nie poradzimy. Najwyżej kolejny raz umówimy się w weekend, by spokojnie pogadać, a teraz jedz powoli, byś się wrzodów nie nabawił i miał później siłę. - zanurzył palce między miękkie, czarne kosmyki młodszego i roztrzepał lekko, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

\- Dzięki hyungie. - uśmiechnął do starszego, nieco spuszczając wzrok, gdy poczuł jego dotyk.

Uwielbiał, kiedy ten bawił się jego włosami, delikatnie gładził skórę głowy, wprowadzając go w zupełnie inny wymiar. Czuł się przez to lekki, jakby wszystkie problemy dnia codziennego w danej chwili schodziły na boczny tor, a umysł momentalnie się oczyszczał. Gdyby tylko mógł, położyłby się z Yoongim na jakimś miękkim materacu, wtulił w niego, odprężając się całkowicie i uwalniając od wszelkich zmartwień czy obowiązków. Niestety, takie myśli musiały pozostać w sferze jego nierealnych marzeń. Nie było najmniejszego sensu, by rozwodzić się nad takimi fantazjami, bo im dłużej one trwały, tym większy ból sprawiał późniejszy powrót do rzeczywistości, w której nie było miejsca u boku Mina dla młodszego jako kogoś więcej, aniżeli tylko przyjaciela. Rozchylił powieki, które zdążył przymknąć przez drobną pieszczotę i spojrzał na szarowłosego, którego ręka dalej spoczywała na jego głowie.

\- No młody, starczy tych czułości. Wiem, że jesteś jak kociak i uwielbiasz się łasić ale czas goni, a ty wciąż nie dokończyłeś swojego lichego posiłku. Powiedz mi, czemu wiecznie jesz tylko te sałatki? Jesteś mężczyzną, do tego trenującym i dbającym o swoje ciało, więc powinieneś odżywiać się sporymi porcjami mięsa, a nie wiecznie tą zieleniną z odrobiną kurczaka. - wrócił do swojej wcześniejszej pozycji i upił łyka gorzkiej kawy, którą potrafił pić hektolitrami, tylko przez błogi smak jaki miała.

\- Um... - zaczął wiercić się ledwo zauważalnie na krześle, przez rozpoczęcie tak nieprzyjemnego oraz drażliwego dla niego tematu - Po prostu je lubię, hyung. A w dodatku, rzadko kiedy jestem głodny o tej porze. Na lunch wolę coś lekkiego, a dopiero po powrocie do domu porządnie się najeść. - uśmiechnął się, mając nadzieję, że starszy mu uwierzy i nie będzie dalej drążył. Przecież nie powie mu prawdy, że wygląda jak prosiak, gdy tylko pochłonie choć odrobinę większą porcję niż te, które aktualnie sobie fundował. Mimo, że białko jest najlepsze na wzrost masy mięśniowej, to nawet ono w nadmiarze mu nie służyło. I tak ważył za dużo według niego, i starał się za wszelką cenę bardziej nie przytyć, a gdyby udało mu się nieco schudnąć, to tylko z korzyścią dla niego.

\- Eh, niech Ci będzie, ale uważaj, bo ostatnio zrobiło się ciebie mniej i jak tak dalej pójdzie, to całkiem znikniesz. - Min uniósł jeden kącik ust i wstał uprzednio zgarniając brudne naczynia, by odłożyć je do okienka, gdzie zaraz miały zostać umyte.

Jimin odetchnął z ulgą. Na jego szczęście starszy mu odpuścił, a jego sekret znów się nie wydał i nawet wolałby nie wiedzieć, co by się mogło stać, gdyby ktoś poznał tą ciemna stronę jego umysłu.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

\- No witamy naszą szanowną księżniczkę!

\- Uspokój się Jackson, jeszcze nam go niepotrzebnie wkurzysz albo spłoszysz.

\- Co wy tu robicie? - Park był w lekkim szoku, gdy po otworzeniu drzwi zobaczył stojącą przed nim trójkę przyjaciół.

\- Wiesz jak to mawiają, jeśli nie Mahomet do góry, to góra się ruszy, czy jakoś tak... Nie ważne. Cieszysz się, że nas widzisz, prawda? - Taehyung uwiesił się na jego szyi, nie chcąc go puścić. Wyglądało to co najmniej komicznie przez wzgląd na różnicę wzrostu między nimi.

\- Dawno nigdzie razem nie wychodziliśmy, dlatego stwierdziliśmy, że wpadniemy z niezapowiedzianą wizytą i wyciągniemy cię na imprezę. - odparł wesoło Hoseok, gdy już cała trójka znalazła się w salonie, wygodnie rozsiadając się na kanapie.

Chyba aż nazbyt wygodnie, bo sofa była przeznaczona dla czterech osób, ale przez brak wolnego miejsca Jiminowi pozostało jedynie krzesło obrotowe znajdujące się przy biurku, nieopodal stołu kreślarskiego wciśniętego w róg niezbyt wielkiego pomieszczenia.

\- Fajnie chłopaki, ale właśnie miałem zamiar iść biegać...

\- To pobiegasz jutro. Teraz idziesz co najwyżej pod prysznic, później wbijasz się w jakieś obcisłe ciuszki, bo najpierw lecimy wrzucić coś na ruszt, a potem czas wyrwać jakieś seksowne dupeczki! - przerwał mu podniecony Wang na myśl o ponętnych ciałkach wijących się przed nim.

\- Ale...

\- Nie ma żadnego "ale". Leć się kąpać, a ja pogrzebie w szafie i znajdę ci coś odpowiedniego, by twój tyłek się zajebiście prezentował. - Tae mrugnął i popchnął go w kierunku łazienki, zatrzaskując za nim drzwi. Brunet westchnął tylko na znak niemocy i zrobił tak jak mu przyjaciele kazali, szybko szorując swoje ciało oraz wychodząc z zaparowanego pomieszczenia po kilku minutach. W sypialni już leżały na łóżku naszykowane dla niego ubrania, czym prędzej więc wsunął je na siebie, dobierając jeszcze kilka dodatków, by efekt był w miarę zadowalający. Po wyjściu z pokoju, otrzymaniu siarczystego klapsa w prawy pośladek i założeniu wygodnych adidasów, wygonił swoich gości z mieszkania, by móc zamknąć drzwi. Pseudo obiad zjedli w pobliskim fast-food'zie, a niestety przez wzgląd na to gdzie się znajdowali, Jimin musiał zadowolić się tortillą z grillowanym kurczakiem, w głowie obliczając ile kilometrów kolejnego dnia będzie musiał przebiec by spalić to świństwo. Jednak jego niezbyt przyjemne myśli zostały szybko przerwane przez dyskusję na temat pubu, do którego mieli w następnej kolejności się udać. I tak jedno niskokaloryczne piwo zamieniło się w kilka butelek soju, a mały, i przytulny bar, w głośny, i tętniący życiem klub, gdzie masa spoconych ludzi tłoczyła się na środku parkietu.

\- No wreszcie! Teraz seksmaszyna-Jackson wkracza do akcji! Uważajcie piękne cycuszki, bo zaraz traficie w moje ręce! - Wang wydarł się na całe gardło, gdy przekroczyli próg pomieszczenia, ale ledwo było go słychać przez dudniącą z głośników muzykę.

\- Jak zawsze dużo gadasz, a później efektów nie ma. Pewnie i tym razem żadna nie będzie cię chciała, więc najebiesz się w trzy dupy, by później nam marudzić jak to "nikt cię nie kocha". - Hoseok zrobił w powietrzu cudzysłów jednocześnie przedrzeźniając swojego rówieśnika kiepsko imitując jego głos.

\- O zakład idziemy, że szybciej wyrwę jakąś laskę niż ty? - odszczeknął mu od razu.

\- Dobra! Myślisz, że nie uda mi się ciebie pokonać, leszczu? - Jung wystawił rękę przed siebie, gotów przypieczętować wyzwanie.

\- Świetnie! A później będziesz siedział i płakał jak bobas, frajerze! Taeś, przetnij to, niech wygra lepszy! - zawołał niższy czarnowłosy, głową wskazując złączone dłonie.

\- Skoro już zakończyliście swoje popisy, to ruszać panienki do baru. Coś mi w gardle sucho, a bawić się mieliśmy. - z cwanym uśmieszkiem odezwał się Park i zaczął kierować się we wskazanym kierunku.

Po zamówieniu całkiem mocnych drinków udali się do wolnej loży, gdzie jeszcze chwilę się z siebie śmiali, a gdy szkła zostały opróżnione, ruszyli na parkiet. Starsza dwójka, by w końcu zrealizować swoje postanowienie odnośnie poderwania jakiś chętnych dziewczyn, młodsi natomiast mieli w zamiarze wypocić w tańcu nadmiar wlanego w siebie alkoholu. Po dłuższym czasie gibania się w rytm muzyki, bo przez taką ilość procentów jaka płynęła w ich żyłach, tańcem nie dało się nazwać, tego co wyprawiali na środku sali, Taehyung stanął w miejscu, a po kilku sekundach krzyknął do niższego przyjaciela.

\- ChimChim! Zaraz wracam! Chyba widziałem przed chwilą Beakhyuna-hyunga! Przywitam się tylko z nim, zamienię parę zdań i jestem z powrotem!

\- Spokojnie Taeś, idę do baru, jakby co to tam mnie szukaj. - posłał mu jeszcze tylko sporych rozmiarów uśmiech, by już po chwili ukoić pragnienie pijąc wielkimi haustami soju z butelki, która nie wiedzieć czemu była jakby mniejsza niż wszystkie inne, bo skończyła się nad wyraz szybko, dlatego zamówił kolejną, siadając na stołku barowym. Nagle poczuł, że chyba faktycznie sporo wypił ale nie przejął się tym zbytnio, w końcu był tutaj z przyjaciółmi więc, co złego mogłoby się stać?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Kurwa... - to było jedyne słowo, które potrafiło opisać jego fatalne samopoczucie, gdy przebudził się kolejnego dnia w swoim łóżku. Chociaż w tej chwili, był skłonny stwierdzić, że nawet to przekleństwo, w połowie nie oddawało uczucia rozrywania w żołądku i pulsowania głowy. Przesadził. Przegiął na całej linii z ilością pochłoniętych trunków, tudzież trucizn, bo to określenie bardziej pasowało do tego, co się działo z jego wnętrznościami. Alkohol zdewastował jego układ trawienny, tworząc w nim istne pobojowisko. Zmusił się by z boku położyć się na plecach, a po kolejnych kilku minutach otworzyć najpierw jedno, a później drugie oko. Światło wypalało mu wzrok, ale nawet to nie zniechęciło go przed dalszą walką, której celem była kuchnia, bo suchość w gardle nie pozwalała mu nawet przełknąć śliny. Dlatego z wielkim bólem oraz trudem podniósł się i skierował swoje niemrawe kroki do lodówki, w której czekała na niego woda z cytryną. Oj tak, witamina C była teraz nader wskazana, toteż od razu wycisnął cały sok z cytrusa, by wypić go za jednym razem, modląc się w duchu, by dzięki niej kac jak najszybciej, chociaż odrobinę, złagodził swoje zabójcze działania. Gdy już zaspokoił pierwszą falę pragnienia, wziął butelkę ze sobą i rozłożył się na kanapie w salonie, głowę kładąc na miękkich poduszkach. Kolejny jęk wydobył się z jego ust, kiedy tylko spróbował przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniego wieczora. Ostatnim wspomnieniem jakie pamiętał była butelka soju, którą opróżniał czekając na Kim'a, bo ten poleciał przywitać się z jakimś swoim znajomym, później już tylko niejasne prześwity parkietu, łazienki i.....

\- Ja pierdole... - przekleństwo samo wyrwało mu się z ust przez ostatnią wizję jaka nawiedziła jego umysł.

Nie wierzył. Musiał skontaktować się z chłopakami, może jednak mu się coś popieprzyło? Tylko przyśniło i teraz myślał, że to stało się na prawdę? Ostatkiem sił podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i poszedł szukać komórki, a gdy znalazł ją pod poduszką w sypialni, wrócił z powrotem na sofę. Odblokował ją, wszedł na grupową konwersację, a następnie wystukał wiadomość z pytaniem czy wszyscy żyją i są u siebie w domach. Była blisko czternasta, więc reszta powinna już dochodzić do siebie.

Taehyuuungieee~  
Jestem cały, zdrowy i właśnie jem sobie śniadanko~ A jak u ciebie? (14:01)

(14:01) Jesz?! O.o Ja umieram, łeb mnie napierdala jak głupi a w brzuchu mam  
rewolucje...

Taehyuuungieee~  
No wiesz Chim, na twoim miejscu cieszyłbym się, że masz gardło w porządku (14:01)  
Bo masz, prawda?  
Nie boli Cię ani nic? (14:01)

(14:02) Gardło?? Czyli to jednak prawda?! Taeś, pamiętasz co się wczoraj działo,  
po tym jak wróciłeś od... Beakyuna? Czy jak mu tam było... Fuck, nie  
potrafię sobie za wiele przypomnieć od momentu, gdy na ciebie czekałem....

Taehyuuungieee~  
*Beakhyuna (14:02)  
No to jak już sobie pogadałem z hyungiem, przyszedłem do baru, bo tam niby miałeś  
na mnie czekać, ale nigdzie cię znaleźć nie potrafiłem! Latałem więc jak głupi po tym klubie i pytałem wszystkich o to czy cię gdzieś nie widzieli! Hobiego i Jackiego też znaleźć nie mogłem, dlatego jeszcze bardziej się przestraszyłem, bo ŻADEN Z WAS, DEBILE NIE DOBIERAŁ KOM! (14:03)  
No a gdy siedziałem już całkiem załamany przy barze, nagle żeś z podziemi  
wyskoczył i zacząłeś gadać o jakimiś JonJonie, czy jak mu tam było.... Nie ważne~ (14:03)

(14:04) JonJonie?

Taehyuuungieee~  
Nie pamiętam, z resztą tak bełkotałeś, że ciężko było cię zrozumieć (14:04)  
Ale wracając! (14:04)  
Wiesz, że temu kolesiowi loda zrobiłeś? A jak się jarałeś, gdy o tym opowiadałeś!  
Że jego penis był sporo ponad średnią krajową, że był to największy jaki miałeś  
w ustach i chciałbyś aby także twój tyłek on odwiedził, rozrywając go swoim  
rozmiarem~ Czyżby nasz mały ChimChimie był tak spragniony seksu, że leci w  
pierwsze ramiona jakiegoś przystojnego gościa, który zwróci na niego uwagę? ^^ (14:06)

(14:06) COO?!  
Ja to wszystko mówiłem?!  
(14:06) Nie wkręcasz mnie?

Taehyuuungieee~  
Oj Jimin, po co miałbym to robić? Chciałeś wiedzieć, to ci mówię~ (14:07)  
* piszę (14:07)

(14:10) Jasny chuj... czyli jednak przebłyski pamięci dobrze mówiły...

Taehyuuungieee~  
A faktycznie przystojny był? Czy jakiemuś obleśnemu facetowi obciągnąłeś? ;3 (14:10)

(14:11) W tym rzecz, że nie pamiętam zbytnio twarzy, jedynie to, że miał czarne włosy, był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany i chyba młody... ale nic więcej...

SexyWang  
Ja pierdole! Dajcie spać a nie nakurwiacie na tym jebanym KaTalk gwałcąc moje  
uszy chujowym dźwiękiem zasranego bachora! (14:11)

J-Horse  
Jackson debilu, zamknij ryj. Ja tu czytam niezły kabaret, a ty się wpierdalasz...  
Lepiej przejrzyj cały spam, a nie zabierasz głos nieproszony :v (14:11)

(14:15) To wy tu jesteście?

J-Horse  
I to od dłuższego czasu, w końcu to wspólna konwersacja... Ale nie przerywałem wam, dobrze się i bez tego czytało XD (14:15)

(14:15) .........

SexyWang  
O kuuuuurwa.... Park, ja wiedziałem, że ty w penisach gustujesz etc. ale żeby być aż  
tak niewyruchanym?? (14:19)

(14:19) Wiesz co, Wang?  
Spierdalaj.

Wyłączył komunikator mając już po dziurki w nosie Jacksona, jego durnych komentarzy i ogólnie całej tej sytuacji. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zrobił dobrze jakiemuś obcemu kolesiowi, a do tego się jeszcze przy tym tak z tego cieszył. Co z nim było nie tak? Czyżby Taehyung faktycznie miał rację i po prostu brakowało mu seksu? W sumie miałoby to sens, zwłaszcza, że nie pamiętał kiedy był zaspokajany w inny sposób niż za pomocą własnej ręki. Potrzebował kogoś kto się nim odpowiednio zajmie, ładnie wypieści, czasem ostro zerżnie, innym znowuż razem będzie się z nim namiętnie kochał. Ale kto by go chciał, skoro wygląda jak prosiak, ze zwisającym tłuszczem z policzków oraz brzucha, do tego jeszcze był niski i miał piskliwy głos. Nikt nie wykazywał chęci, by spędzić z nim więcej czasu niż jedną noc, po której każdy rozchodził się w swoją stronę, zapominając o sobie nawzajem. Jasne, miał osobę, której z chęcią oddałby się w całości, zarówno w sensie fizycznym jak i emocjonalnym. A żeby było śmiesznie, to nawet dwie takie by się znalazły. Najlepiej w tym samym czasie. Chociażby tu i teraz. Marzenie. Nie ma co liczyć na to, że Yoongi czy Jeongguk się nim zainteresują w taki sposób, bo po pierwsze byli stu procentowymi heteroseksualistami, a po drugie takiego spaślaka nikt by nie chciał. Na domiar złego, zamiast wczoraj pójść pobiegać, to opychał się śmieciowym żarciem i wlał w siebie ogrom alkoholu, który teraz tylko zaburzył jego metabolizm, przez co przytyje trzy razy bardziej, nawet nic nie jedząc. W tej chwili miał ochotę zwrócić całą zawartość żołądka i gdyby coś w nim miał, to na pewno by to zrobił. Na jego szczęście, nie miał jeszcze nic w ustach i raczej już mieć nie będzie tego dnia. Czekała go głodówka na własne życzenie. Gdyby nie ten cholerny kac, poszedłby spalić jak największą ilość kalorii, katując się na siłowni czy przebiegając półmaraton, lecz teraz nie mógł nic zrobić, dopiero następnego ranka wypoci to na treningu. Dodatkowo będzie musiał zaostrzyć sobie dietę, bo inaczej waga drastycznie skoczy w górę, a to ostatnia rzecz, której teraz pragnął. Trzeba będzie całkowicie zrezygnować z większej ilości cukrów, nawet tych naturalny, zawartych w owocach, więc z sokami będzie mógł od razu się pożegnać, jedynie zadowalając się jabłkiem raz na kilka dni. W posiłkach zredukuje gramaturę poprzez usunięcie jakichkolwiek węglowodanów w postaci ryżu czy makaronu, jedynie mięso i warzywa. No i co najważniejsze, nie będzie mógł odpuszczać sobie żadnych treningów choćby miał wstawać o świcie albo w nocy chodzić na siłownię. Trudno. Cierp ciało jak żeś chciało.

Eh... no i na co Ci to było, ty głupi grubasie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myślałam, że nie znajdzie się nikt tutaj, kto bd to czytał, jednak ostatnio dostała Kudosa, za co strasznie dziękuję! Może i tym razem uda mi się cos otrzymać~ ^^  
> Kolejna część już na pewno w sob!^.-


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiecie co, ja to chyba nie umiem ogarnąć kiedy jest sobota^^' Dlatego znów spóźnienie... ;c ^^'

Obudził się niespełna dziesięć minut przed budzikiem, cały zlany potem, z szybko bijącym sercem i potocznie rzecz mówiąc, niemałym namiocikiem w bokserkach. Popatrzył na to zjawisko umęczonym wzrokiem wzdychając tylko, by po chwili zsunąć materiał do połowy ud i złapać za trzon swojej erekcji, powolnych ruchem sunąc ręką w górę, i w dół. Przywołał w myślach sen, który doprowadził go do takiego stanu.

Yoongi na ostatnim spotkaniu prezentował się nad wyraz dobrze, powiedziałby raczej, że słowo "seksownie" opisywało najlepiej jego strój przyszykowany na spotkanie biznesowe. Czarne, dopasowane spodnie, zwykła biała koszula i marynarka w tym samym kolorze. Niby klasyka gatunku, a i tak dech zapierało za każdym razem, w szczególności, gdy jego fantazje powiodły go do toalety restauracji, w której owego dnia się spotkali. Starszy miałby tam przycisnąć go do ściany niewielkiej kabiny, by ugniatać na zmianę, któryś z jego pośladków, całować namiętnie obojczyki, czasem je przygryzając nieco mocniej, zostawiając na nich ślady po zębach. Drugą ręką powiódłby do bokserek młodszego, uprzednio rozpinając spodnie i zsuwając je nieco, palcami oplótłby główkę penisa, zanurzając odrobinę paznokieć w szparce na jego czubku. Energicznymi ruchami doprowadziłby go do stanu, kiedy to nie miałby już siły powstrzymywać jęków, nawet jeśli jakiś inny mężczyzna odwiedzający toaletę miałby go usłyszeć, to byłoby mu po prostu za dobrze, aby dał radę stłumić w sobie głos. W kulminacyjnym momencie poczułby nawilżony palec penetrujący jego ciasne wnętrze, uderzający raz po raz w ten jeden magiczny punkt, doprowadzając go tym samym do spełnienia, z imieniem Mina na ustach.

\- Yoo-ongi... - jęknął przeciągle, odchylając głowę nieco w tył, gdy gorąca sperma wytrysnęła na jego brzuch brudząc go tym samym.

Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, a gdy napięcie uszło z jego ciała, sięgnął po chusteczki znajdujące się na szafeczce nocnej, tuż obok łóżka, wycierając dokładnie ubrudzone miejsce. W tym samym momencie zadzwonił jego budzik, sygnalizujący, że czas najwyższy zebrać dupę w troki, ogarnąć się i pobiec na siłownię, a tym samym spalić sporą nadwyżkę przyswojonych w weekend kalorii. Czyli praktycznie dzień jak co dzień, tylko z mniejszą ilością jedzenia. Nawet poranny wzwód nie był niczym dziwnym, gdyż ostatnio pojawiał się on niemal codziennie, jedynie zaskoczyło go miejsce, gdzie wyobraził sobie siebie wraz z szarowłosym. Co on miał z tymi toaletami publicznymi? Najpierw gościu z niedzieli, teraz to. Jakiś jego nowy fetysz, czy co? Chodziło mu o dreszczyk emocji związany z obawą przyłapania przez osoby wchodzące do pomieszczenia? Chyba jednak niedobór seksu w organizmie zaczął dawać o sobie coraz silniej znać, podsuwając nawet tak kontrowersyjne i niebezpieczne miejsca do zaspokojenia swoich potrzeb. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, będzie musiał znaleźć sobie kogoś na jedną noc, by nie ześwirować z tego wszystkiego, jednocześnie dając odpocząć myślom czy też wyobraźni, która w nocy działa nadzwyczaj dobrze, rankiem nie pozwalając mu spokojnie rozpocząć dnia, nim się nie zaspokoi.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ten dzień nie zapowiadał się najlepiej, pomijając już sytuację z rana, teraz pędził spóźniony do pracy, w duchu błagając wszystkich bożków tego świata, aby nikt nie zauważył, że pojawi się w firmie, co najmniej piętnaście minut po czasie. Poprzedniego wieczoru zapomniał naszykować sobie rzeczy na trening oraz ubrań, które miał dzisiaj założyć na siebie po szybkim prysznicu. Niby to niewiele ale zabrało mu tych kilka cennych minut, przez co nie zdążył na metro, a kolejne miało opóźnienie spowodowane drobną usterką techniczną. Na domiar złego podczas ćwiczeń był rozkojarzony i nie napinał odpowiednio mięśni lub nie korygował swojej postawy, efektem czego był ból w barku oraz prawej kostce. Gdy w końcu dotarł do swojego biurka było mu tak nieznośnie gorąco, że pierwszą czynnością, jaką wykonał było udanie się do łazienki i zmycie z siebie potu, który sperlił się na jego czole. Koszula nieprzyjemnie kleiła się do ciała, jednak odrobina szczęścia wciąż się go trzymała, a na materiale nie było widać żadnych mokrych plam. Tyle dobrego w tym całym bałaganie, bo chyba spaliłby się ze wstydu, gdyby jeszcze musiał tak cały dzień funkcjonować wśród współpracowników, a przecież nie miał ze sobą nic na przebranie. Odnotował w myślach, żeby kolejnego dnia zostawić sobie zapasową koszulę w szafie, tak na wszelki wypadek. Wychodząc z pomieszczenia prawie wpadł na Jaebuma, urbanistę z sąsiedniego działu.

\- Dobrze, że cię widzę. Właśnie szedłem po ciebie, kierownik Jeon prosi cię do siebie. - Im uśmiechnął się tylko i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku niż Park.

No pięknie, czyli jego spóźnienie nie odbiło się bez echa i teraz czeka go nieprzyjemna rozmowa z szefem. Westchnął ostatni raz nim zapukał w szklane drzwi do biura Jeongguka, po czym od razu wszedł do środka i stanął przed swoim przełożonym.

\- Park Jiminie, wszystko w porządku? - starszemu na samo pytanie jak i zdrobnienie jego imienia lekko rozszerzyły się oczy, bo nie miał pojęcia o co w tej chwili chodziło wyższemu mężczyźnie oraz skąd ta nagła poufałość.

\- Um, jak najbardziej. Jeśli chodzi o moje spóźnienie to przepraszam bardzo i obiecuję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. - odezwał się cichym głosem patrząc w oczy Jeona. Ten wzrok napawał go jednocześnie lękiem i jakimś przyjemnym uczuciem, które w danej chwili ciężko mu było nazwać. Wrażenie prześwietlania jego wnętrza wciąż go nie opuszczało, jednak nie było to oceniające spojrzenie, jakby chciało jedynie zapamiętać każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy kawałek jego twarzy. Uśmiechnął się w duchu na tą jakże miłą lecz nierealną myśl, na zewnątrz starając się pozostając niewzruszonym, choć wciąż był lekko zlękniony nieoczekiwanym wezwaniem.

\- Spóźniłeś się dzisiaj? To chyba pierwszy raz, gdy coś takiego ci się zdarza, prawda? - w odpowiedzi jedynie skinął głową - W takim razie, nie mam podstaw by wyciągać z tego powodu jakiekolwiek konsekwencje, nawet gdybym chciał, a nie pałam zamiłowaniem do karania podwładnych, w końcu każdemu może się coś takiego przytrafić. Jesteś sumiennym pracownikiem, więc zapomnimy o tym zajściu, tylko proszę by się to więcej nie powtórzyło, ale skoro już sam mi to obiecałeś, to nie ma po co drążyć tematu. - uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust jednocześnie mrugając do niższego - Wracając do mojego pytania, miałem na myśli czy już się dobrze czujesz, bo wczoraj zauważyłem, że byłeś jakby niemrawy i zrobiłeś kilka drobnych, ale jakże banalnych błędów, przykładowo przy umieszczaniu znaczników na projekcie. Na dodatek dzisiaj jeszcze kulejesz. Na pewno nic się nie stało?

\- Aż głupio się przyznać, panie kierowniku, ale mój wczorajszy stan spowodowany był resztkami kaca, bo przesadziłem w weekend, przez co mimo odpoczynku w niedzielę, również wczoraj z rana byłem nieco rozkojarzony. Kostkę natomiast uszkodziłem sobie dzisiaj podczas porannej przebieżki, ale spokojnie, to nic wielkiego, więc powinno niedługo przejść. Co do pomyłek, które popełniłem w planie, zaraz to naprawię. Nadrobię też wszystkie zaległości, które zapewne już zdążyły mi się nagromadzić. - skinął głową w ramach przeprosin i skruchy.

\- Oh, nie musisz być taki formalny, gdy jesteśmy sami, spokojnie możesz zwracać się do mnie po imieniu. - Jiminowi albo się zdawało albo ujrzał błysk w oku młodszego. No chyba nie. Jak zwykle widzisz coś czego nie ma, Park.... - A pracą nie musisz się tak przejmować, jeśli okaże się, że będziesz miał za dużo zleconych zadań to daj mi znać. Przekażę część Amber lub jej asystentom, bo dzisiaj będziesz mi potrzebny. Pójdziemy do działu architektów, by sprawdzić ich projekty dotyczące placów zabaw i fontann, a jak się uda, część przeniesiemy na nasz plan. Na razie dokończ swoją robotę, a gdy będę cię potrzebował, zadzwonię.

\- Tak jest, panie Jeon... znaczy, Jeongguk. Przepraszam ale ciężko będzie mi się przestawić, by do szefa, nawet na osobności, zwracać się nieformalnie. - wstał z wcześniej zajmowanego krzesła i skinął głową - Raczej nie trzeba będzie obciążać pani Liu moimi zleceniami, powinienem sam dać sobie radę. - po raz ostatni ukłonił się przed wyższym i wyszedł kierując się do swojego biurka.

Dziewiąta czterdzieści dwie. Pięknie. Czym prędzej włączył komputer i zabrał się do roboty, nie marnując więcej czasu, wystarczającą już jego ilość stracił przez swoje niedbalstwo czy roztargnienie. Tak zaoferował się pracą, że nie zauważył kiedy to większość osób z jego działu zniknęła wychodząc na lunch do pobliskich knajpek, których było pełno w okolicy biurowca. Sam nie odczuwał większego głodu, bo do słabego ssania w brzuchu zdążył się już przyzwyczaić i nie robiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia. Wyszedł jedynie do kuchni, by zaparzyć sobie zielonej herbaty, w między czasie przegryzając jabłko, które stanowiło dzisiaj jego kolejny posiłek, aż drugi. Po powrocie do stanowiska z ciepłym kubkiem w ręku, zabrał się do przerwanego zajęcia, bo odrobinę zaniedbał dokumentację projektową, która przecież jest równie istotna co sam rysunek techniczny, jak nie ważniejsza. Zdania w tej kwestii były podzielone, występował tak zwany spór w doktrynie, dla dwudziestosiedmiolatka obie rzeczy były fundamentalne, a gdyby miał położyć je na szali, to by się z pewnością równoważyły. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go połączenie migające na środku ekranu. W firmie porozumiewali się za pomocą internetowych komunikatorów, dzięki którym można było rozmawiać zarówno przy użyciu kamerki, jak i bez niej, jednak wszyscy preferowali drugą opcję, pierwszą wykorzystując tylko w wyjątkowych przypadkach.

\- Witaj Jimin-ssi, tak jak mówiłem z rana, będę potrzebował byś asystował mi u architektów. Kiedy dasz radę podejść pod moje biuro, bo rozumiem, że nie przeszkodziłem ci w trakcie przerwy, skoro jesteś dostępny. - pytanie zabrzmiało w słuchawce bruneta.

\- Dzień dobry. Nie, oczywiście nie przeszkodził mi pan. Dwie minuty i już jestem, tylko dokończę pisane przeze mnie zdanie.

\- Świetnie. W takim bądź razie czekam. - po czym rozłączył się.

Gdy dotarł pod wskazane miejsce musiał przystopować myśli, by za daleko się nie zagalopowały, bo Jeon wyglądał cholernie pociągająco w granatowych, materiałowych spodniach, koszuli o tej samej barwie, która idealnie opinała się na jego umięśnionych ramionach oraz wyrzeźbionym brzuch, a brązowe dodatki w postaci paska i butów podkreślały strategiczne miejsca, od których oczu nie mógł oderwać. Dodatkowo do niezwykle szerokich i dużych dłoni, o smukłych palcach przyciągał wzrokiem lśniący, srebrny zegarek stylizowany na sportowy dzięki czarnym wstawkom.

Przeniósł wzrok z sylwetki do twarzy młodszego zatrzymując się na oczach, które wpatrywały się w niego. Ukłonił się, gdy już przed nim stanął, by następnie znów ruszyć, tym razem do niewielkiej sali konferencyjnej, znajdującej się tuż obok biura Kim Seokjina, gdzie miał on czekać wraz z młodo wyglądającym architektem krajobrazu. Yoo Youngjae przedstawił nowo przybyłej dwójce efekty dotychczasowej pracy, tłumacząc krok po kroku oznaczenia na planie oraz dokładne rozmieszczenia wszystkich obiektów. Jimin był zachwycony tym co starszy im zaprezentował, bo miał wrażenie jakby tamten znalazł się w jego głowie i zobrazował wszystkie jego projekty, które pojawiły mu się w niej za pierwszym razem. Place zabaw miały być jednocześnie nowoczesne, wykonane z solidnych materiałów ale także fikuśne i kolorowe, by zachęcić do psot jak największą ilość dzieci. Znalazły się też ciekawe rozwiązania zadaszeń dla rodziców, którzy chcąc pilnować swoje uciechy skryliby się przed palącym słońcem czy lekką mżawką, nie będącą w stanie zniechęcić rozbrykane szkraby. Po całej prezentacji, gdy kierownicy obu działów musieli wymienić jeszcze kilka słów, Park podszedł do kolegi i kłaniając się nisko skomplementował jego pracę, dziękując tym samym za idealne zilustrowanie jego wizji.

\- Ah, no co ty. Nie masz za co dziękować, z resztą to moja praca. - promiennym uśmiechem obdarował go starszy - W dodatku, gdy pokazałeś mi przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu projekty, a później uzupełniałeś brakujące elementy swoimi wypowiedziami, od razu wiedziałem o co ci chodziło. Muszę przyznać, że pomysł był bardzo dobry i całkiem nieźle sobie z tym poradziłeś.

Młodszy jeszcze raz się ukłonił, nie mając jednak możliwości kontynuować rozmowy, gdyż jego szef zawołał go do siebie, z powrotem kierując się do swojego biura.

\- Mamy teraz sporo pracy, Jimin-ssi. Seokjin wszystko wysłał na dysk firmy, więc od razu możemy zabrać się za scalanie projektu Yoo z naszym. Idź do swojego stanowiska po laptopa i będziesz pracował teraz u mnie w gabinecie. Zaraz skombinuję Ci jeszcze dodatkowe biurko albo stół byśmy się we dwoje bez problemu pomieścili.

Zrobił więc jak mu kazano, by po kilku minutach wpatrywać się przez szklane drzwi w napięte mięśnie pleców wyższego, który właśnie przenosił stolik z rogu sali dostawiając go obok swojego biurka.

\- On to chyba robi specjalnie. Chce bym zszedł na zawał od samego patrzenia na niego. - mruknął do siebie, dokładnie lustrując profil przystojnego przełożonego, który rozpiął pierwszy guzik koszuli pijąc wodę w tym samym momencie. Oczy niższego przesuwały się uważnie po odsłoniętej skórze zatrzymując na wyraźnie drgającej grdyce. - Nie. On chce bym tutaj doszedł. Fuck. - Nie wytrzymał. Szybko pobiegł do najbliższej toalety, by ochlapać zimną wodą twarz i zapanować nad powoli twardniejącym członkiem. To nie był odpowiedni czas i miejsce by się zaspokajać przy pomocy dłoni, więc pozostało mu tylko przywołanie w myślach Jacksona, który raz podczas gry w "pytanie czy wezwanie" ubrał się w krótką spódniczkę jego kuzynki Minjin świecąc przy tym gołym tyłkiem, bo nie wiedzieć czemu, idiota ściągnął swoją bieliznę. Od razu podziałało. Po osuszeniu wilgotnych dłoni, złapał za komputer, który ciągle miał przy sobie i skierował się ponownie do pokoju głównego projektanta.

\- Na reszcie jesteś! Stanowisko do pracy masz już przygotowane, teraz wystarczy byś jedynie pobrał rysunki i możemy razem brać się do roboty. - wyższy ręką wskazał krzesło znajdujące się tuż obok tego, na którym sam siedział. Park nie wiedział co się tego dnia działo, ale to już był kolejny raz, gdy miał ochotę pomodlić się do jakiegokolwiek bóstwa, które wzięłoby pod opiekę jego rozdygotane serce. A przecież był nie wierzący, do cholery! Zastanawiał się czy istnieje taka siła, która pozwoli mu wytrzymać spokojnie przy przełożonym, jednocześnie nie kompromitując się przy każdej okazji, bo przez odległość jaka ich dzieliła, na twarzy starszego pojawiły się znienawidzone rumieńce. Naprawdę, miał ochotę w tej chwili zapaść się pod ziemię, bo pewnie wyglądał jak dojrzały pomidor, który powoli swym kolorem zaczynał przypominać buraka. Najgorsze w całej tej sytuacji były drobne gesty, które zaprowadzały go na skraj wytrzymałości. Za każdym razem, kiedy czuł chociażby drobne muśnięcie ręki Jeona na swojej, gdy ten odbierał od niego myszkę, chcąc mu pokazać, miejsca gdzie się pomylił przy przenoszeniu szkicu, serce obijało się boleśnie o żebra w piersi. A przy nanosekundowym zetknięciu się ich ud, dreszcze przebiegły przez całe jego ciało, oczywiście nie omijając żadnego kawałeczka. Małym zwycięstwem przynajmniej był fakt, że ani razu głos mu się nie załamał czy nie wydał z siebie bliżej niezidentyfikowanego piśnięcia, które niestety były u niego normą w stresujących sytuacjach, a obecnie zdenerwowanie sięgało zenitu. To przykre, że przy mężczyźnie, któremu chciałby w jakiś sposób zaimponować wychodził na żałosną, nieogarniętą pizdę. Robił głupie błędy, odpowiadał dopiero po chwili, a wszystko to wyglądało jakby był rozkojarzony i nie słuchał uwag młodszego. Zamiast zachwycić Jeongguka swoją osobą, tylko się ośmieszył i wyszedł na pracownika zatrudnionego z przypadku, a przecież był dobry w tym co robił. Co prawda, jeszcze się uczył, ale nawet na tym etapie można było stwierdzić, że miał do tego smykałkę, więc skąd ta nagła zaćma umysłu? To niemożliwe, że przez głupie zauroczenie, a bardziej skrytą miłość do wyższego, nie potrafił się skupić na swoim zadaniu. Zdecydowanie musiał wziąć się w garść, zebrać do kupy i zacząć normalnie funkcjonować, bo tym sposobem, to jedynie dostanie wypowiedzenie, i skończy się jego kariera projektanta.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Chimie... Jesteś u siebie? Masz wolną chwilę? - głos Taehyunga niewyraźnie rozbrzmiał w słuchawce jego telefonu.

\- Cześć Tae. Tak, jestem u siebie i już nic nie planuję na wieczór, a co? Coś się stało? Nie brzmisz najlepiej.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku.... Nie! Nic nie jest w porządku! Mogę do Ciebie przyjść, Jiminie? Nie wiem już co robić i zaczynam powoli wariować. - nie wiedział czy mu się tylko wydawało ale miał wrażenie, że głos przyjaciela załamał się w pewnym momencie.

\- Jasne. Czekam. - po tych słowach usłyszał tylko dźwięk przerywanego połączenia. Od razu ruszył do kuchni sprawdzić czy miał jeszcze piwo albo soju, które na wszelki wypadek wolał schłodzić. Nie wiedział czy młodszy, o kilka tygodni kolega, będzie chciał rozmawiać przy herbacie, czy jednak przy czymś mocniejszym. Szczerze powiedziawszy nagły telefon, ze strony Kima go nieco przestraszył. Chłopak zdecydowanie preferował porozumiewać się za pomocą smsów czy przy użyciu innych komunikatorów aniżeli rozmawiać przez komórkę. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to nic poważnego, bo mimo słów, które użył Park wiedział, że lubił wszystko wyolbrzymiać i lamentować nad każdą najmniejszą pierdołą. Jednakże tym razem przeczuwał, że czeka ich dość długa i niezbyt przyjemna rozmowa, a przynajmniej dla wyższego z ich dwójki. Z jednej strony niezbyt mu się to uśmiechało, bo kolejnego dnia trzeba było iść do pracy, a zapowiadała się raczej bezsenna noc, z drugiej znowuż był jego najlepszym przyjacielem i nie wyobrażał sobie sytuacji, w której mógłby mu nie pomóc. Tylko jemu był wstanie przyznać się do swoich największych błędów oraz problemów, dlatego nadszedł czas aby to on zachował się jak dobry kumpel i wspierał go, gdy ten tego potrzebował.

Po niespełna dwóch kwadransach rozbrzmiał dzwonek do jego drzwi, dlatego czym prędzej ruszył, by je otworzyć, zastając rozdygotanego przyjaciela z mocno pochyloną głową.

\- Cześć hyung, sorki, że cię tak nachodzę. Jeśli przeszkadzam, to mogę sobie pójść, nie chcę się narzucać. - odezwał się młodszy, a Jimin miał wrażenie, że się lekko lecz smutno uśmiechnął.

\- Weź się nie wydurniaj i właź do środka. Czekałem na ciebie. - pociągnął do za nadgarstek, by przypadkiem tamtemu nie wpadł jakiś durny pomysł do głowy, by na przykład uciec. - Ściągaj buty i chodź do salonu. Co chcesz do picia? Herbata, kawa, kakao czy od razu coś mocniejszego? Bo skoro już mówisz do mnie "hyung", to czuję, że to poważna sprawa.

\- Może piwo? Na trzeźwo chyba nie dam rady się wygadać...

Wyciągnął w lodówki jedną butelkę, otwierając ją, sobie nalewając jedynie wody z cytryną do szklanki. Ledwo co zaczął swoją dietę, nie mógł jej teraz zaniedbać, bo trud ostatnich dni poszedłby na marne, a głodzenie się nie przyniosłoby żadnych skutków. Usiadł na kanapie, obok wyższego stawiając naczynia na stoliku przed nimi.

\- Mam na dzieję, że nie będziesz miał mi za złe, że nie napiję się z tobą. Wiesz, jutro praca, więc muszę się jakoś trzymać. - posłał mu łagodny uśmiech delikatnie przy tym mrużąc oczy.

\- Ah ChimChimie, znów jesteś na jakiejś głupiej diecie? Przecież wiesz, że przede mną nie ukryjesz prawdy i nie musisz kłamać. - to było pewne, że Kim go przejrzy, nawet nie wiedział na co liczył, ukrywając za drobnym kłamstwem prawdziwy powód odmowy wypicia alkoholu.

\- Tae, ona wcale nie jest głupia. Po ostatnim naszym wypadzie najadłem się jakiegoś syfiastego żarcia, opiłem ogromną ilością alkoholu i teraz to muszę zrzucić, bo waga nie kłamie.

\- Ale ty naprawdę nie masz czego zrzucać! Przecież już jesteś strasznie chudziutki! Twoje pulchne policzki, które tak strasznie lubiłem tarmosić, dawno zniknęły. Do tego chyba nawet zacząłeś nosić o kolejny rozmiar mniejsze ciuchy, bo widocznie zmalały ci uda i pośladki. Mimo, że ćwiczysz, mam wrażenie, że nawet mięśnie są mniej widoczne, bo tak schudłeś.

\- Tylko jakimś dziwnym sposobem waga idzie w górę, a w lustrze widzę latający tłuszcz. Z resztą nie ważne. Skończmy ten temat, bo nie o tym mieliśmy rozmawiać.

\- Na prawdę przesadzasz. A jeśli widzisz takie rzeczy to tylko gorzej. Może powinieneś udać się do psychologa albo coś? - upił ostatniego łyka piwa odstawiając pusta butelkę na stolik.

\- Taehyung. Powiedziałem, skończmy ten temat. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, a tym bardziej chodzić po jakiś lekarzach, którzy zdecydowanie nie są mi potrzebni. Jedyne co, to potrzebuję wybrać się o tych kilka razy więcej na siłownię i załatwione. - już lekko zirytowany przetarł dłonią twarz próbując się uspokoić, by nie wyżyć się niepotrzebnie na przyjacielu. Wiedział, że ten chciał dobrze, ale nie pomagał swoim gadaniem. Nie pójdzie do żadnego psychologa czy innego psychiatry. Był w stu procentach zdrowy, jedynie trochę spasiony ale do czasu, bo nowa dieta już zaczynała działać. - Tak w ogóle, przynieść ci kolejne? - ręką wskazał na puste szkło stojące przed nimi na ławie. - Może od razy chcesz coś do jedzenia? Zostało mi trochę z obiadu więc mogę ci szybko podgrzać w mikrofalówce.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał energiczne skinienie głową, więc szybko się podniósł, by przynieść obiecane rzeczy Kimowi. W kuchni miał chwilę dla siebie, by odgonić nieprzyjemne myśli i naprowadzić je na odpowiedni tor jakim było wyciągnięcie od wyższego powód jego wizyty. Gdy wrócił na poprzednie miejsce postawił przed przyjacielem naczynia, które ten od razu pochwycił w swe dłonie i zaczął szybko konsumować posiłek, popijając go wielkimi łykami.

\- Ej, spokojnie dzikusie! Nikt ci przecież nie zabierze jedzenia. Przeżuwaj wolniej, bo zaraz jeszcze niestrawności dostaniesz albo mi się, co gorsza, udusisz i będę musiał karetkę wzywać. - na co młodszy tylko się zaśmiał, ale przyhamował tempo, w którym pochłaniał bulgogi i kimchi. - Dobra, widzę, że już kolejne piwo prawie opróżniłeś, więc chyba tym razem przyniosę ci soju, bym co chwilę nie musiał latać do lodówki po nowe butelki.

\- No panie Piękny, zjadłeś, napiłeś się już trochę, najwyższy czas abyś zaczął opowiadać. - odezwał się ponownie niższy, gdy przyniósł lekko schłodzony alkohol.

\- Eh, no dobra... Tylko nie wiem od czego zacząć. I nie mów, że od początku, bo aż takim debilem nie jestem żeby nie wiedzieć! - uroczo nadął policzki na samą myśl o głupim komentarzu jaki się cisnął gospodarzowi na usta. Bez problemu cię przejrzał, Park. - No to... dziś w trakcie przerwy na lunch chciałem odwiedzić Hobi-hyunga, bo mimo, że pracujemy w tym samym budynku, coraz rzadziej się widujemy. Zrobiłem nawet onigiri z tuńczykiem i łososiem, bo to są jego ulubione ryby, a nie chciałem nigdzie wychodzić do baru, by czasu nie tracić. Gdy już byłem pod drzwiami od jego pokoju, bez pukania wpadłem do środka, by mu niespodziankę zrobić. - wyższy przełknął głośno ślinę i kontynuował - Jednak okazało się, że mu przeszkodziłem, bo obściskiwał się z Heo Youngji, wizażystką z naszej wytwórni. No i dowiedziałem się, że podczas ostatniego naszego wspólnego wypadu wpadli na siebie w klubie, i umawiają się od tego czasu.

\- No to trzeba będzie pogratulować naszemu koniowatemu, że w końcu jakaś laska go zechciała! - Park zaśmiał się wesoło, lecz szybko zrzedła mu mina, gdy zobaczył łzy w oczach Tae - Ej, mały. Co jest? To chyba dobrze, że nasz przyjaciel, znalazł sobie kogoś, nie?

\- No niby tak, ale pamiętasz, jak kiedyś ci mówiłem, że ktoś mi się podoba? Wtedy myślałem, że to tylko głupie zauroczenie, ale to nadal nie przeszło więc...

\- Czekaj, czekaj. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zakochałeś się w Hoseoku?

\- No... um... tak? - wmurowało go, spodziewał się wszystkiego ale nie tego, że Tae mógłby żywić jakieś większe uczucia względem jednego z ich paczki. Nigdy nie zauważył żeby ten w jakiś inny sposób się w stosunku do starszego zachowywał. Każdego obdarowywał po równo swoją miłością, tulił do wszystkich, byłby skłonny przyznać, że do niego najbardziej, więc jakim cudem do tego doszło? I dlaczego on o niczym nie wiedział? - Jimin, proszę, powiedz coś. To milczenie tylko bardziej mnie stresuje.

\- Oh, wybacz. Po prostu jestem w szoku. Przecież o swoim tajemniczym, tak zwanym crush'u mówiłeś mi kawał czasu temu. Nie wiem, z półtorej roku? Myślałem, że to już przeszłość, bo nigdy więcej o tym nie wspominałeś.

\- Nie mówiłem, bo nie było o czym. Próbowałem jedynie nad tym jakoś zapanować i stłamsić te uczucia w zarodku, ale jak widać, nie udało mi się. Jestem do niczego! Zakochałem się w przyjacielu, tkwię w friendzonie, bo obiekt mojej fantazji to stu procentowy hetero, więc nie mam nawet co próbować. Najchętniej zwyzywałbym Heo, że śmieje się jak koń, bo otwiera paszczę za każdym razem, nawet gdy je i widać całą zawartość jej jamy ustnej. Pochłania tyle co wygłodniały wilk i myśli, że jest śmieszna, bo umie naśladować pokemona Psyduck'a. Ale nie potrafię, bo Youngji-noona jest naprawdę sympatyczną i pomocną osobą, która nie raz pomagała mi w pracy ogarniać dzieciaki, gdy miała trochę więcej luzu. A żeby było jeszcze gorzej, to wiem, że od dłuższego czasu podobała się hyungowi, więc nawet nie miałbym serca niszczyć coś o czym marzył. Jimin, już mam dość. Chcę się odkochać i znaleźć sobie jakiegoś fajnego faceta, który o mnie zadba! - dalej młodszy nie był w stanie kontynuować użalania się nad sobą przez łzy, które już ciurkiem kapały mu z oczu mocząc tym całym dłonie, którymi zakrywał twarz.

\- Oj Taeś... zobaczysz, wszystko się ułoży. Na pewno nie teraz, ale może już niedługo poznasz kogoś odpowiedniego dla ciebie i zapomnisz o nim, albo chociaż o tym uczuciu? Wiem, że łatwo się mówi ale damy radę i wstaniesz w końcu na nogi, zobaczysz. - wtulił go w swoją klatkę piersiową delikatnie przeczesując palcami skołtunione kosmyki. - Aż za dobrze wiem co czujesz... - mruknął na tyle cicho, że nie dotarło to do uszu wyższego.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Było dokładnie tak jak przewidywał. Z Taehyungiem przegadał całą noc, a ściślej rzecz ujmując, to pocieszał młodszego i starał się odciągnąć jego myśli od Hoseoka oraz jego nowej partnerki. Zadanie to nie należało do najłatwiejszych, lecz opowieści o podopiecznych Kima, a późniejsze oglądanie głupawych kreskówek nieco poprawiło mu humor. Jednak skończyło się na tym, że oboje zasnęli nad ranem, gdy na dworze zaczynało powoli świtać, przez co dzisiaj był totalnie wykończony. Przespał zaledwie dwie godziny, wstając parę minut po siódmej, by doprowadzić swoje ciało do stanu, w którym mógł pokazać się w pracy. Do tego potrzebował korektora pod oczy i kremu BB, bo jego twarz miała niezdrowy, sinawy kolor, choć i tak prezentowała się lepiej niż ogromne worki pod oczami, które bez nałożonych na nie specyfików wyglądały jakby ktoś zrobił mu dwa piękne, tak zwane lima tudzież śliwy. W krajach zachodnich posiadanie przez mężczyzn takich kosmetyków mogłoby wydawać się dziwne, ale z racji tego, że pochodził z Korei, gdzie nie tylko kobiety ale również mężczyźni bardzo dbali o swój wizerunek zwłaszcza, gdy chodziło o twarz oraz cerę, nie wydawało się być niczym dziwnym. Na jego szczęście, makijaż utrzymał się cały dzień, a było z czego się cieszyć, gdyż musiał zostać po godzinach, by przygotować dla Namjoona i Jeona wszystkie dokumenty, które będą potrzebowali następnego ranka. Jedynie szatynowi się upiekło, bo miał popołudniową zmianę, dzięki czemu mógł spędzić w łóżku kilka godzin więcej, dając odpocząć zmęczonemu ciału i psychice. Martwił się o przyjaciela, który mimo swojej delikatności i umysłowi dziecka rzadko kiedy płakał twierdząc, że nie jest babą, by ryczeć przy każdej okazji, a to, że jest homoseksualny o niczym nie świadczy. Był w końcu facetem, a im nie wypadało okazywać chwil słabości w tak niemęski sposób. Bycie gejem to jedno, a mentalną cipą to zupełnie inna sprawa.  


W myślach zanotował, by napisać do przyjaciela, gdy tylko znajdzie się w domu. Rozejrzał się po parku, obok którego przechodził wracając do mieszkania, natrafiając spojrzeniem na młodą dziewczynę ubraną na sportowo, ze słuchawkami na uszach i uprawiającą jogging. Przeklął siarczyście w myślach. Przez to całe zajście z TaeTae totalnie zapomniał o porannym treningu, który chcąc nie chcąc opuścił, a na domiar złego był na tyle zmęczony, że nie byłby w stanie zebrać się, by samemu pójść przebiec chociaż te dwanaście kilometrów. Nawet dwóch by nie pokonał. Przyspieszył kroku, by czym prędzej znaleźć się w swojej małej samotni, gdzie bez problemu będzie mógł pogrążyć się w dołujących myślach. Tutaj zdecydowanie nie mógł, nie gdy tyle par oczu mogłoby dojrzeć jego pchające się na światło dzienne łzy. Tak strasznie nienawidził siebie za to kim jest i jak wygląda. W takich chwilach jak te miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, by oszczędzić ludziom wokół tej przykrości jaką było patrzenie na jego osobę. Był gruby. Spasiony niczym wieprz, którego jedynym powodem istnienia był ubój. Niewiele czym różnił się w tym momencie od tych biednych zwierząt. Chociaż nie, z nim było znacznie gorzej, sam się doprowadził do takiego stanu, a nie tak jak one, zostały do tego zmuszone. Miał dość, miał już totalnie dosyć tego wszystkiego.

Gdy już znalazł się na miejscu, zrzucił z siebie zbędne odzienie i ruszył do łazienki, której nawet nie zamykał, nie było przecież takiej potrzeby, skoro mieszkał sam. Uklęknął przed sedesem, uprzednio podnosząc deskę i wepchnął sobie dwa palce do gardła próbując spowodować wymioty. Żołądek jednak nie chciał z nim współpracować, co było wręcz oczywiste, skoro jedynym posiłkiem, który tego dnia spożył, była połówka fileta z makreli i to dobrych parę godzin wcześniej. Do niego jednak to nie docierało i dalej usilnie podrażniał wystający wyrostek, zwany inaczej języczkiem gardłowym, by tylko pozbyć się nadmiaru kalorii, którymi wciąż tuczył swoje ciało. Był ohydny. Mimo, że tyle ćwiczył, biegał, katował się, jadł tylko białko, warzywa i witaminy, niwelując tym samym nadmiar cukrów czy węglowodanów, nadal tył. Waga wciąż pokazywała zbyt wysokie cyfry a lustro ukazywało tylko tłuszcz, który wylewał mu się z każdej strony. Zastanawiał się jakim cudem mógł do tego doprowadzić, jednak nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Nic więc dziwnego, że nikt go nie chciał. Komu spodobałby się taki spaślak? Na pewno nie Yoongiemu czy Jeonggukowi. Przy nich wyglądał jak marna i nieudana podróbka człowieka. Już nawet mężczyzną się nie mógł nazwać, bo mazał się w tej chwili bardziej niż niejedna wrażliwa kobieta. Najchętniej nazwałby się mianem niedorobionego, bo nic w nim nie było chociażby odpowiednie, nie mówiąc już o idealnym czy perfekcyjnym. Na to nie miałby co liczyć choćby i to końca życia. Nigdy taki nie będzie. Nigdy nie zasłuży sobie na względy kogokolwiek, a tym bardziej osób, które kochał. Tak, kochał. Był na tyle beznadziejny, że zakochał się w dwóch osobach jednocześnie. W dwóch doskonałych pod każdym względem mężczyznach, którzy nawet nie pomyśleliby, aby popatrzeć na niego pod innym kątem aniżeli przyjaciela czy pracownika. Totalne zero, tylko tyle w sobie widział. Jak on w ogóle mógł pomyśleć, że ktoś taki jak on mógłby się komukolwiek wydać atrakcyjnym? Powinien chyba dziękować tym wszystkim przypadkowym facetom, z którymi spędził chociaż jedną noc. Nie brzydzili się go na tyle, by uprawiać z nim seks, co było już wielkim sukcesem, bo sam by siebie kijem nie dotknął. Nieudacznik. Bo kto normalny potrafi ofiarować serce dwóm osobom? Tak jakby nie mógł się zdecydować albo był na tyle zdesperowany, że szukał już nie tylko u jednego człowieka zainteresowania. Nic dziwnego, że ludzie mieli awersję do homoseksualistów, sam by ją miał gdyby spojrzał na takiego śmiecia jak on. Miał dość, serdecznie dość otaczającego do świata. Nie zasługiwał na to by być kochanym. Nie zasługiwał na to by żyć. Gdyby miał więcej siły, wstałby tylko po to, by skierować się do kuchni i podciąć sobie żyły nożem kuchennym. Jednak był na tyle zmęczony i osłabiony, że jedynie położył się na zimnych kafelkach obok muszli toaletowej, tracąc powoli kontakt z otaczającą go rzeczywistością. 

Jesteś największą pizdą na świecie, Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach, zastanawiam się nad zmianą dnia publikacji z sob na pt albo niedz... co o tym myślicie?  
> No i jak podoba się wam ff? Widziałam, że dostałam 2 x bookmarks i się strasznie z tego powodu cieszę^^ Ale wiecie, fajnie by było gdyby ktoś napisał mi choć jedno "jest spoko"~ Dlatego, jeśli mogę was o to prosić, to zostawcie coś po sobie^^
> 
> Ach i kolejne ogłoszenie, chyba kolejne rozdziały bd nieco krótsze, nie pogniewacie się, prawda?^^


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No to wychodzi na to, że chyba update'y bd w niedzielę^^'

Obudził go dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu wibrującego w kieszeni jego spodni. Podniósł się ociężale z zimnych kafelek, na których spędził całą noc i ruszył do umywalki, by przemyć twarz spoglądając tym samym na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wyglądał strasznie, potargane włosy odstające na wszystkie strony świata, jeszcze większe sińce pod oczami, których nie skrywał już żaden fluid, a do tego popękane wargi i przekrwione oczy. Prawdziwy obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. I to w dosłownym znaczeniu. Gdy po raz kolejny rozbrzmiała żywa melodyjka z komórki, wyciągnął ją z jej dotychczasowego miejsca i odebrał patrząc wcześniej na nazwę rozmówcy.

\- Cześć, hyung. - Przez chrypkę miał problem wypowiedzieć nawet te dwa słowa.

\- Siemasz, młody. Co jest? Brzmisz jakbyś ledwo co wstał na kacu gigancie - odezwał się z lekką kpiną w głosie, a czarnowłosy mógłby przysiąc, że starszy w tym momencie uśmiechał się nieco złośliwie.

\- Po części zgadłeś. Właśnie mnie obudziłeś, ale wczoraj nic nie piłem - odchrząknął i skierował swoje kroki do kuchni, by zaparzyć sobie zielonej herbaty z jaśminem, która nieco rozbudzi jego zaspany umysł.

\- Ty? Ledwo wstałeś? Przecież jest jedenasta. Zawsze byłeś rannym ptaszkiem i o ósmej biegałeś te swoje maratony, czy co tam lubisz.

\- Fuck! Już tak późno? Jakim cudem byłem w stanie tyle leżeć... - A zaległeś na niewygodnych kafelkach Park, przez które teraz rypie Cię w karku.

\- Dobre pytanie. Nie zdziwię się jeśli po prostu się przepracowywałeś i twój organizm potrzebował teraz większej dawki snu, by odpocząć - usłyszał tylko głębokie westchnięcie po drugiej stronie linii - Nie ważne. Dzwonię po to, by ci przypomnieć, że jesteśmy na dzisiaj umówieni. Pamiętasz, nie?

\- Wiesz hyung, nie czuję się dzisiaj najlepiej. Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł aby gdzieś wychodzić. - Po wczorajszym mazaniu się w kiblu przed muszlą klozetową, miał jedynie ochotę, by spędzić ten dzień z dala od innych ludzi. Nie uśmiechało mu się udawać zadowoloną z życia osóbkę, która promieniuje swym blaskiem na prawo i lewo, skoro czuł się jak rozdeptane gówno. Czyli dokładnie tak samo jak w tej chwili wyglądał.

\- O nie dzieciaku. Nie uda ci się znów odwołać, tudzież jak to wolisz określać, przełożyć nasze spotkanie. Wystarczy, że już w środę nie było naszego cotygodniowego lunchu. Tym razem mi się nie wywiniesz. A jeśli nie chcesz nigdzie łazić to przyjadę do ciebie z jakimś żarciem na wynos i posiedzimy w domu. Odmowy nie przyjmuję, więc wiele do gadania w tej kwestii nie masz. - Nawet gdyby chciał się sprzeciwić, nie śmiałby słysząc śmiertelnie poważny ton szarowłosego, miał wrażenie, że gdyby mógł, to by go nim wychłostał.

\- No okay, to o której będziesz? - westchnął tylko, kierując wzrok na zegarek wiszący na ścianie.

\- Siedemnasta może być? W sumie na tą godzinę byliśmy umówieni, więc powinno ci pasować. A co chcesz do jedzenia? Sushi, pizzę, a może chińszczyznę?

\- Guk wystarczy.

\- No chyba cię pojebało. Zupę mam ci kupić? A co ty, chory jesteś? Zapomnij. Wezmę ci galbi, musisz zacząć więcej jeść, bo powoli zaczynasz przypominać wieszak na ubrania, a nie młodego faceta.

\- Nie, hyung. Wyglądam normalnie i ważę wciąż tyle samo, więc ci się tylko wydaje. - Starał się mówić spokojnie, by nie dać po sobie znać jak bardzo ten temat był dla niego drażliwy. Nikt poza Taehyungiem nie wiedział, że ściśle przestrzegał diety i wagi. Nie mógł zdradzić się przez głupie załamanie z poprzedniego dnia - Ale niech ci będzie, tylko weź mniejszą porcję, bo wszystkiego w siebie nie wcisnę. - odpowiedział mu jedynie dźwięk przerwanego połączenia, oznaczający, że zapewne starszy nie usłyszał jego ostatniej wypowiedzi. Trudno, będzie musiał się wykąpać, przekąsić coś lekkiego i pójść pobiegać. Co prawda, nie lubił wychodzić o tej godzinie, bo już zbyt dużo ludzi kręciło się po parku i jego okolicy, ale nie miał wyjścia. Na jego szczęście, miał na tyle dużo czasu, by bez problemu wypełnić wszystkie punkty planu, który właśnie ułożył sobie w głowie i mieć pewność, że wyrobi się bez problemu przed wizytą przyjaciela.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Została mu jeszcze chwila do przyjścia Yoongiego, więc postanowił spożytkować ten czas dzwoniąc do młodego Kima, bo poprzedniego dnia, z wiadomych przyczyn tego nie uczynił. Wykręcił numer i rozsiadając się wygodnie na kanapie, przystawił telefon do ucha czekając na połączenie.

\- Słucham? - w słuchawce rozbrzmiał głęboki głos szatyna.

\- Cześć Tae. Jak się czujesz?

\- O, hej Chim. Jakoś leci... Musi, nie? Dzieciaki dały mi dzisiaj w kość, bo z okazji ładnej pogody wyszliśmy z nimi na basen. Niby to małe brzdące a zapierdzielają jak bumerangi i nieraz miałem problem je dogonić. Dobrze, że nikomu nic się nie stało na tych śliskich kafelkach. - Mimo usłyszanego westchnięcia, Park bardzo dobrze wiedział, że jego rozmówca uwielbia swoją pracę i nie zamieniłby jej na żadną inną, bo nie dość, że mógł się zajmować maluchami, to na każdej przerwie chodził po wszystkich salach tanecznych podglądając ćwiczące zespoły. Gdyby miał tam jeszcze jakieś małe schronisko albo zoo, to pewnie w ogóle by stamtąd nie wychodził, adaptując jedno z pomieszczeń na swoją sypialnię.

\- Cieszę się, że jakoś ten dzień ci zleciał i nie myślałeś za dużo o niepotrzebnych sprawach. Co ty na to, by wyskoczyć jutro do kina, a później na kręgle? Weźmiemy ze sobą Jacksona, bo jeśli dobrze pamiętam, oboje macie teraz niepracujące niedziele. Hoseoka nie ma, nie? Z resztą, chyba to nawet lepiej... - I jego plany weekendowe, by spędzić ten czas w odosobnieniu diabli wzięli. No trudno, w tym momencie Taehyung był ważniejszy niż jego pizdowatość i chore kompleksy.

\- Tak, Hobi-hyung poleciał w nocy ze swoim zespołem na występy do Japonii. Dwa tygodnie ma go nie być - odpowiedział nieco przybitym głosem - Ale pomysł z wypadem na miasto podoba mi się! Możemy pójść na bajkę? Wydaje mi się, że Disney albo Dreamworks wypuścili teraz coś nowego! Idealnie się składa. 

Czasem zastanawiało go, jakim cudem młodszy potrafił w tak szybkim tempie się rozpogodzić i odsunąć od siebie nieprzyjemne myśli, zajmując je czymś co poprawi mu humor. Aż zazdrościł mu takich zdolności, sam by wiele oddał, by móc choć na chwilę nie słyszeć tego uciążliwego głosika w głowie, który przypominał mu na każdym kroku to jak wyglądał.

\- Mi tam obojętne, może być i bajka. Sprawdź tylko repertuar i wyślij mi godzinę, o której się spotykamy pod kasami.... - W tym momencie usłyszał dzwonek obwieszczający pojawienie się oczekiwanego gościa. Wstał ze swojego siedzenia i ruszył do drzwi, by chłopak za nimi nie musiał za długo czekać. - Muszę kończyć TaeTae, właśnie Yoongi-hyung przyszedł. Zadzwonisz jeszcze do Wanga i przekażesz mu informacje o jutrzejszym spotkaniu?

\- Jasne. No problem my friend! - odpowiedział mu łamaną angielszczyzną - Pozdrów hyunga. Do juta!

\- Na razie, Tae.

W chwili, gdy się rozłączył otworzył wejście do swojego mieszkania przed Yoongim uśmiechając się do niego promiennie. Mimo braku nastroju musiał jakoś prezentować się przed starszym, by ten nie domyślił się, że coś go trapi. Jego problemy to jego sprawa, nie miał zamiaru kogokolwiek nimi obarczać, a tym bardziej szarowłosego, bo poniekąd to przez uczucie do niego miał mętlik w głowie. W dodatku, kąciki ust zawsze same unosiły mu się na widok mężczyzny, więc trud wkładany w udawanie nie był zbyt wielki.

\- Witaj, hyung.

\- Siema, siema. Tu masz żarcie, wyłóż je na talerze i wsuwamy, póki ciepłe. - Wcisnął mu reklamówki pełne nie tylko parującego jedzenia zapakowanego w styropianowe opakowania, ale także z przeróżnymi alkoholami, od zwykłego piwa, przez dongdongju, aż po soju. Na ten widok Park uniósł brwi wysoko do góry, bo trunków starczyłoby dla pół tuzina ludzi.

\- Zaprosiłeś jeszcze kogoś, hyung? Czy od razu otwierasz monopolowy, bo tyle to my w dwa dni nie obrobimy.

\- Ah, nie marudź dzieciaku. Najwyżej zostanie na zaś i nie trzeba będzie następnym razem kupować - westchnął na te słowa, ale posłusznie zaniósł wszystko do kuchni, przekładając galbi na talerze, a większość napojów układając w lodówce, zostawiając jedną butelkę przyjacielowi do wypicia podczas posiłku. Przeniósł naszykowane rzeczy do salonu, wracając się jeszcze po szklanki, wodę i pałeczki. Na sofie czekał już na niego starszy z pilotem w ręku, szukając odpowiedniego kanału, który umiliłby im ten czas, jednocześnie nie przeszkadzając później w rozmowie.

\- Czemu pijesz wodę, przecież kupiłem twoje ulubione sansachun? - Zmarszczył brwi, gdy dojrzał, że przed młodszym nie ma żadnej z przyniesionych przez niego butelek, samemu upijając łyka piwa.

\- Po prostu, ciągle nie najlepiej się czuję i wolę nie ryzykować. W dodatku, wziąłem tabletki przeciwbólowe, nie chcę mieszać - odparł odstawiając szklankę z wodą na stolik. Zerknął na szarowłosego i niemal podskoczył, gdy dojrzał mężczyznę tuż przed swoją twarzą. Ten podniósł rękę i przyłożył dłoń do czoła młodszego, a Park mógłby przysiąc, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z klatki piersiowej przez bliskość oraz dotyk przyjaciela. - Um... hyung... Co ty robisz? - Na domiar złego, do tego wszystkiego doszły jeszcze rumieńce, które rozlały mu się jasnym szkarłatem nie tylko na policzkach, ale dotarły także do końcówek uszu.

\- Sprawdzam czy czasem gorączki nie masz, bo faktycznie niemrawo wyglądasz. Gorąco ci? Bo się czerwony zrobiłeś, a widzę, że przy okazji drżysz. - Jimin miał szczęście. Jego dziwne zachowanie oraz wygląd zostały uznane za znaki przeziębienia, a nie słabej odporności na nagłe zbliżenie drugiego. - Kurde, chyba faktycznie, żeś się lekko załatwił, bo jesteś nienaturalnie chłodny. Pewnie masz osłabiony organizm, przez pracę po godzinach i te twoje treningi... Nie myślałeś o tym aby sobie je odpuścić albo chociaż ograniczyć? Nie żeby coś, ale wyglądasz na prawdę dobrze... Znaczy, wcześniej też wyglądałeś, ale teraz jakby bardziej krucho i aż boję się, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to przy większym podmuchu wiatru się połamiesz albo odlecisz. - jeśli wcześniej czarnowłosy uskarżał się na jakiekolwiek problemy, to teraz już był na granicy zejścia na zawał. Na początku się obruszył i chciał zaprotestować, gdy usłyszał pierwsze słowa Mina, lecz w chwili, kiedy jego ucho wychwyciło komplement na temat jego aparycji, wszystko minęło. Mózg jakby zaczął działać na zwolnionych obrotach, ledwo przyswajając resztę wypowiedzi. Miał ochotę pisnąć z podniecenia, nie ważne jak bardzo niemęsko to brzmiało, w tym momencie miał do gdzieś. Może to i głupie, bo przecież nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy usłyszał jakieś miłe zdanie na temat swojej postury z ust Yoongiego, jednak reakcja za każdym razem była taka sama. Najpierw szczęście i radość, które szybko zamieniały się w lekkie przygnębienie, gdy docierało do niego, że dwudziestodziewięciolatek mówił tylko o jego posturze. Jak się raz któregoś razu mu się przyznał, odrobinę zazdrościł kumplowi, gdyż sam raczej był dość chudy, ale przy okazji podkreślił, że nie chciałoby mu się tyle męczyć z ciężarami, by wyhodować jakieś mięśnie.

Nagle oprzytomniał, orientując się, że minęła już dłuższa chwila, a on ciągle milczał mimo wyraźnie skupionego na nim wzroku starszego.

\- Możliwe, że jestem tylko trochę niewyspany. A siłowni czy biegania nie mam zamiaru odpuścić, bo jeśli to zrobię, mięśnie zamienią się w zwisającą skórę. W dodatku, na serio to lubię, więc rezygnować z hobby nie będę. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, jednocześnie mrużąc oczy. Zawsze tak robił, przez co zamieniały się w dwie wąziutkie kreseczki, które Taehyung zawsze określał mianem uroczych. Z ulgą zauważył, że Min się odsunął, nie naruszając już jego przestrzeni osobistej, za co mu w duchu podziękował. Nie chciał, by ten wieczór był przesiąknięty krępującą atmosferą, nawet jeśli byłaby odczuwalna tylko przez niego.

\- Eh, dzieciaku... Aleś ty głupi. Trzeba cię co chwila sprawdzać i jak bachora, za rękę prowadzić, bo inaczej wykończysz się. - I znów ten głos przesiąknięty ironią oraz kpiący uśmieszek. - Dobra, poczekaj chwilę, idę po kolejne butelki, bo nie będę o suchym pysku siedział. Wszystko dałeś do lodówki, nie? Przynieść ci coś z kuchni? - ostatnie pytanie już zostało wykrzyknięte ze wspomnianego pomieszczenia. Min zdecydowanie czuł się u niego w domu, jak u siebie. Nie było się czemu dziwić, skoro przez te dwa i pół roku dość często się spotykali w jego mieszkaniu. Dopiero w tym momencie dotarło do niego, że ani razu nie był u szarowłosego, a przecież ten nie miał się czego wstydzić, bo jako jeden z najbardziej rozchwytywanych copywriter'ów mógł sobie pozwolić na dużo wyższy standard życia niż jego gniazdko. I to dosłownie gniazdko, bo było tak małe, że ledwo się wszystko w nim mieściło.

\- Hyung, tak sobie właśnie myślę... Czemu zawsze widujemy się w mieście albo u mnie? Nigdy u ciebie nie byłem, a jedyne co wiem, to że mieszkasz gdzieś w Seocho-gu, nawet nie powiedziałeś mi, w której części. - odezwał się, gdy Min pojawił się z powrotem w pokoju.

\- A czy to ważne? Ale skoro tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, to w północnej części, skąd jest całkiem niedaleko do rzeki Han. Jeden z tych sięgających chmur apartamentowców, których jest sporo w okolicy. Wiesz, wszystko super nowoczesne, minimalistyczne i w stylu skandynawskim. Nic ciekawego. Wolę siedzieć u ciebie, bo jest zdecydowanie przytulniej, mimo że ciaśniej. - Park miał wrażenie, że przyjaciel nie mówił mu wszystkiego, ale nie chciał naciskać i tak dowiedział się czegoś nowego o nim, tyle mu obecnie wystarczało. - Co powiesz na to, by przełączyć na mecz koszykówki? Sezon NBA jeszcze się na dobre nie zaczął ale dzisiaj chyba Phoenix Sun gra towarzysko z Dallas Mavericks. Może być całkiem interesująco. - Mimo, że Jimin nie znał się za dobrze na tym sporcie, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty sprzeciwić się przyjacielowi, gdy ujrzał uśmiech na jego ustach. Yoongi uwielbiał koszykówkę i miał na jej temat naprawdę sporą wiedzę, więc gdy zdarzało się, że razem oglądali jakieś rozgrywki, ten zawsze tłumaczył mu zasady, co rusz dodając anegdotki z życia koszykarzy. Kiwnął jedynie głowa i przełączył kanał na stację amerykańską, która w całości była poświęcona tylko temu sportowi. Raj dla Min Yoongiego.

Czas zleciał im całkiem przyjemnie, przy nie jednym a trzech meczach, na których i tak nie skupiali w całości swojej uwagi. Rozmowy często schodziły na tematy nie związane ze sportami. Siedzieliby dłużej lecz w momencie, gdy głowa młodszego zaczęła niekontrolowanie kiwać się na boki, a powieki mimo walki, przymykały na dłużej niż tych trzysta czy czterysta milisekund, charakterystycznych dla mrugnięcia, szarowłosy zdecydowanym ruchem podciągnął gospodarza do góry, obwieszczając koniec schadzki.

\- Jiminie, leć się kąpać. Ja w tym czasie tu ogarnę i idę do siebie. Jutro masz wolne, więc wyśpij się i odpocznij.

\- Nie hyung, sam posprzątam, nie musisz tego za mnie robić. - przetarł ręką zmęczone oko, kierując się za starszym do przedpokoju.

\- Nie wydurniaj się, gówniarzu. Przecież widzę, że padasz na twarz i ledwo na nogach stoisz. A jak oferują pomoc to korzystaj. - mimo wrednych słów, miał bardzo przyjemny głos, w którym dało się wyczuć odrobinę troski. Park dziękował sobie w duchu za to, że miał takiego przyjaciela. W ogóle miał szczęście do ludzi, bo wszyscy najbliżsi zawsze się o niego troszczyli i okazywali duże zainteresowanie jego osobą. Każdy na swój pokręcony sposób. Nawet debil zwany Jacksonem nie raz mu pomagał, gdy zaszła taka potrzeba. Przeważnie polegała ona na rozbawieniu go, czy podwiezieniu w dane miejsce, ale to też było potrzebne i ratowało mu tyłek.

Nie mając już nic więcej do dodania, skierował swoje kroki do małego pomieszczenia, gdzie ściągnął z siebie ciuchy i wskoczył pod strumień ciepłej wody. Prysznic zajął mu może piętnaście minut, nie więcej, a gdy pojawił się w progu kuchni, przyodziany w swoje standardowe ubrania do spania, zauważył błysk panujący zarówno tam jak i w salonie, z którego wychodził starszy, uprzednio wyłączając telewizor.

\- No, a teraz leć mi ładnie do łóżeczka. - Starszy uniósł jeden kącik ust i wsunął na nogi buty znajdujące się przy wejściu - Dobranoc, Jiminie. Słodkich snów, maluchu. - Dłoń starszego spoczęła na głowie Parka, przeczesując palcami jego włosy. I Jimin znów miał wrażenie, że znajduje się tam ona o tych kilka sekund dłużej niż wypada, a w oczach, i uśmiechu Mina dojrzał coś, czego do końca nazwać nie umiał, ale kojarzyło mu się to ze spokojem.

\- Nie jestem mały, hyung! Tylko dwa centymetry niższy niż ty. Żadna mi to różnica. - Udawał oburzonego słowami przyjaciela, by po chwili usłyszeć głęboki śmiech, na co sam cicho zachichotał.

\- Jasne, jasne. Ale ciągle trzeba ciebie doglądać, dzieciaku. Lecę, na razie!

\- Dobranoc, Yoongi-hyung.

Przed snem sprawdził jeszcze powiadomienia z KakaoTalk. Seans rozpoczynał się kwadrans przed czternastą, więc z chłopakami umówił się po pierwszej w galerii. Odłożył komórkę pod poduszkę i dał swojemu ciało się zregenerować, po ciężkich przeżyciach z ostatnich dni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak jak się zapowiedziałam, party bd już krótsze ale mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza wam to^^  
> I jak tym razem? Z chęcią poczytam komentarze~ ^.-  
> Dziękuję jeszcze za czytanie/kudosy/bookmarks! <3


	5. V

\- ChiiiimChiiiiim! - Po całym piętrze rozniosło się echo, a twarze większości znajdujących się tam ludzi zwróciły się ku Taehyungowi, który standardowo na powitanie uwiesił się szyi Jimina.

\- A Yoongi-hyung mówi, że to ja lubię się łasić. Widać, że jeszcze ciebie nie poznał, bo momentalnie zmieniłby zdanie.

Objął ramionami przyjaciela. Kiedyś potrafiło go denerwować to ciągłe wieszanie się na nim, bo mimo, że na brak siły nie narzekał, było mu zwyczajnie nie wygodnie z chłopakiem o niespełna dziesięć centymetrów wyższym, przyczepionym do niego niczym koala. Jednak, po takim czasie zdążył przywyknąć, a nawet to polubić. Wiedział jak dużą frajdę sprawiało to młodszemu, dlatego odpuścił i sam czerpał radość ze wspólnych zbliżeń.

\- No już, już, papużki nierozłączki. Dość tych pieszczot, bo nas zaraz ochrona stąd wywali i tyle będzie z oglądania bajek. - Dopiero wtedy dojrzał Jacksona, który stał kilka kroków od nich, jakby nie chcąc się do nich przyznać. - Siemasz, panie kocham-obciągać-facetom-i-czuć-ich-penisy-w-sobie! - Gdy tylko szatyn się od niego odkleił, najstarszy z ich trójki poszedł i ścisnął jego rękę, drugą zaś dłonią uderzając po plecach, zatrzymując go w typowym, męskim uścisku.

\- Zaraz nas wywalą przez ciebie i twoje słownictwo, dupku. Gorszysz dzieci - westchnął, bo nic innego mu nie pozostało. Wang właśnie taki był. Głupi, tak po prostu. A jak mawiają "nie ma sensu walczyć z idiotami, mają w końcu przewagę liczebną", w dodatku to chyba już choroba społeczna, a on nie chciał się nią zarazić.

\- Chodźcie! Idziemy odebrać bilety, bo nam zaraz rezerwacja przepadnie, a udało mi się nawet ciekawe miejsca dorwać! - jak się można było domyślić, Kim był na tyle podniecony zbliżającym się seansem, że skakał w miejscu niczym piłeczka kauczukowa. I to dosłownie. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok, bo plan odciągnięcia myśli przyjaciela od jego nieszczęśliwej miłości najwidoczniej się powiódł. Przybił sobie mentalnie piątkę i dumny ruszył za pozostałą dwójką, która już znajdowała się w kolejce do kas. Nawet nie wiedział na co idzie, ale jakoś niezbyt go to obchodziło, tak samo jak najstarszego wnioskując po jego rozbieganym wzroku, który skupiał się na co ładniejszej kobiecie ich mijającej. Tae co prawda streszczał w tym momencie wszystkie widziane trailer'y, ale nie koncentrował się za bardzo na jego słowach, odpływając myślami w zupełnie inne rejony. Może to i głupie, jak z resztą większość rzeczy, które ostatnio robił, ale odtwarzał w głowie wczorajsze pożegnanie z Minem jednocześnie żałując, że nie trwało ono dłużej. Tak naprawdę, to najchętniej w ogóle by się z nim nie rozstawał, noc spędzając wspólnie w jego łóżku, rozmawiając o głupotach i tuląc się do siebie. Yoongi nie był typem osoby, która przepadała za kontaktem fizycznym w tak dużym stopniu, ale znalazłby sposób aby przekonać go do chociaż głaskania po głowie. Uwielbiał, gdy te smukłe i długie palce przeczesywały jego włosy, a potrafiły robić to z taką delikatnością, że miał ochotę mruczeć jak mały kociak, którym został nie raz w żartach nazwany przez starszego. Nic nie poradził na to, że głowa była jego strefą erogenną i łaknął dotyku ukochanej osoby w tamtym miejscu. Zapewne nie było to rozważne ale nie mógł się przed tym powstrzymać, nie ważne jak usilnie się starał, zawsze wewnętrzną walkę z samym sobą przegrywał z kretesem. Marzył, by wizje, które w tym momencie nawiedzały jego głowę, kiedyś się ziściły, nie pozostając jedynie skrytymi fantazjami. A takowych miał wiele. Poczynając od wspomnianego, wspólnego wylegiwania się w łóżku, poprzez mieszkanie razem, na seksie kończąc.

\- Ugh.... - mruknął pod nosem, uśmiechając się półgębkiem do swoich myśli.

\- Coś się stało ChimChiminie? - zamrugał kilkakrotnie, szybko wracając do rzeczywistości.

\- Co? Oh, nie, nie. Wszystko w porządku - uśmiechnął się i rozejrzał wokół. Nieźle odpłynął, bo już stali pod salą czekając na jej otwarcie, z napojami i popcornem w rękach. Kiedy oni zdążyli je kupić? Nawet tego nie zarejestrował. Park, ogarnij dupę i nie odlatuj tak, bo zaraz jeszcze się Tae połapie, a wtedy będziesz musiał się mu tłumaczyć.

Bajka, którą wybrał najmłodszy okazała się być strzałem w dziesiątkę, bo pomimo niemrawego początku, akcja szybko się rozwinęła pochłaniając do reszty swoich widzów, a humorystyczne wstawki rozbawiły niejednego do łez. Historia jak jedna z wielu, gdzie bohaterowie pod postacią różnorakich zwierząt, zmagali się z wieloma problemami, ale dzięki wzajemnej przyjaźni i zaufaniu, pokonali trudności. Śmieszyło go to, jak wiele sytuacji obejrzanych na wielkim ekranie wpasowywało się w jego aktualne problemy. Jeden z bohaterów również skrywał w sobie wiele sekretów, nie chcą obarczać nimi nawet swoich najbliższych, jednocześnie nie wiedząc, że w ten sposób ich ranił. Może on też powinien w całości się przed kimś otworzyć? Na pytanie komu, od razu nasuwała się mu myśl, że Kim idealnie by się do tego nadawał. Choćby z racji tego, że w końcu z nim się najdłużej znał i najsilniejsze relacje ich łączyły. Dodatkowo ostatnio on mu się zwierzył ze swojej miłości do Junga, więc był mu to poniekąd winny. Jechali na tym samym wózku, z tym, że jego serce biło szybciej przy dwóch osobach. Tylko czy jego przyjaciel zrozumie go, jednocześnie akceptując przedziwną sytuację w jakiej się znalazł? Nie znał odpowiedzi, ale wspomniana postać również wiele zaryzykowała, ostatecznie dobrze na tym wychodząc. Do czego to doszło, że porównywał swoje życie do zwykłej kreskówki, próbując na jej podstawie podejmować tak ważne decyzje. Chyba faktycznie zwariował. Albo był na tyle zdesperowany w tej sytuacji, że już próbował chwytać się każdej możliwej opcji, nawet jeśli była ona wręcz niedorzeczna. W końcu, życie do nie żaden film czy inna powieść i nie ma co liczyć na piękny happy end z serduszkami w tle oraz jednorożcami popierdalającymi na kolorowych tęczach. Oh, ile on by dał, by właśnie tak wyglądała jego rzeczywistość. Mieszkałby w pięknym apartamencie z Yoongim i Jeonggukiem, mieliby wesołego Akitę, tudzież Husky'ego, z którym mógłby codziennie biegać. Nie zajmowałby już stanowiska asystenta Namjoona, tylko sam zostałby projektantem, o co usilnie starał się od momentu zatrudnienia w firmie, czyli dobre półtorej roku. A żeby nie być egoistą życzyłby sobie, aby Hobi pokochał TaeTae i oni również żyliby długo, i szczęśliwie. Ba! Nawet Jackson znalazłby kobietę, która zechciałaby go pomijając jego poziom głupoty. Marzyć można, ale wypadałoby o rzeczach bardziej realnych, bo z takimi myślami to by mógł książki fantastyczne pisać. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem do siebie, notując w głowie, że może dla zabawy stworzy kiedyś taką bajeczkę.

Wyszedł z łazienki, do której udał się po skończonym seansie i ruszył do czekających już na niego kumpli. Kolejnym punktem ich planu była kręgielnia, więc nie czekając dłużej, zjechali schodami ruchomymi trzy piętra niżej, skąd już dochodziły odgłosy strącanych pionów za pomocą kul. Szatyn nawet tor dla nich zarezerwował, więc wolne stanowisko było gotowe do rozgrywek. Każdy przebrał obuwie, na te które otrzymali od miłej pracownicy i zaczęli zabawę. Dwójka rówieśników co rusz się śmiała i żartowała z siebie nawzajem, jedynie Wang, gdy nie rzucał, wpatrywał się w komórkę, co rusz pisząc coś na niej.

\- Ej, a ty co tak ciągle klikasz? Nudzi ci się z nami i ratujesz się telefonem? - Jimin nie mógł powstrzymać się przed kąśliwym tonem, którego często używał w stosunku do starszego i vice versa.

\- No bo wiecie... Poznałem w necie taką jedną laskę i zajebiście mi się z nią pisze! Ma poczucie humoru i nie focha się o każdą pierdołę, jak większość damulek - odparł z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy i dumnie wypinając pierś, jakby poznanie nowej osoby przez internet było wielkim osiągnięciem.

\- Jak długo już ze sobą romansujecie?

\- Z dobre półtorej miesiąca będzie, jak nie dłużej.

\- Woow! To chyba twój rekord! - śmiech Parka dobiegł do uszu Taehyunga, który właśnie skończył wykonywać swój rzut.

\- Z czego się tak chichrasz, Chim? - dołączył się do rozmowy wyraźnie zaintrygowany.

\- Nie uwierzysz! Nasz nadworny błazen przez prawie dwa miechy jest w stałym kontakcie z jakąś dziewczyną i ta jeszcze nie ma go dość!

\- Jimin, kurwa. Grabisz sobie! Zaraz tak ci przypierdolę, że będziesz...

\- Hyung! Gdzie ją poznałeś? Jak wygląda? Ile ma lat? Czym się zajmuje? - lawina pytań posypała się z ust Kima, tym samym przerywając groźby Wanga, na co drugi dwudziestosiedmiolatek tylko się uśmiechnął. Takiego szatyna uwielbiał oglądać, bo smutna minka do tego radosnego dzieciaka nie pasowała. W dodatku odciągnął uwagę starszego od wyzywania go, więc mu się jeszcze upiekło.

Jak się później okazało owa dziewczyna nazywała się Yienna, siedziała w branży finansowej i była starsza od swojego adoratora, lecz jak ten od razu zdążył zauważyć, różnica dwóch lat nie była żadną przeszkodą. Niestety, nie wiedział jak ona wyglądała, ale takie było odgórne założenie portalu randkowego, na którym oboje się poznali. Chodziło o to, by poznać kogoś oceniając tylko charakter, nie zaś wygląd, który mógłby być mylący. Słysząc te słowa, dwójka młodszych przyjaciół była w tym większym szoku, gdyż znali Jacksona już kilka lat i ten zawsze przykuwał ogromną uwagę do urody oraz fizjonomii, nawet gdy była mowa o kandydatkach do spędzenia tylko jednej, upojnej nocy.

\- Nie no stary, nie wierzę. Podmienili cię czy coś? Piszesz z jakąś panną i nawet nie wiesz jak wygląda? Ba! Zarejestrowałeś się po pierwsze na jakiejś stronce matrymonialnej, a po drugie nadal utrzymujesz z kimś kontakt? O co chodzi? Przecież nigdy nie były potrzebne ci takie rzeczy, a na brak zainteresowania narzekać też nie możesz. - Park nie dowierzał w usłyszane słowa i pomyślałby, że go kumple wkręcają, gdyby nie potakiwanie głową TaeTae na jego pytania oraz widoczne zażenowanie na twarzy starszego.

\- Eh... Właśnie dlatego nie chciałem wam mówić wcześniej, bo wiedziałem, że się będziecie ze mnie nabijać. - Wang westchnął pocierając palcami kąciki oczu, jednocześnie blokując i chowając smartphone'a do kieszeni, szykując się tym samym na długą i niekoniecznie przyjemną rozmowę - Wiecie jak to jest... Zaczęło się oczywiście od głupiego zakładu z Seo Kangjoonem, jednym z moich kumpli z pracy. Stwierdził, że jeśli wytrzymam trzy miesiące na pisaniu tylko z jedną kobietą, nie uprawiając przy tym seksu z nikim innym, to przez kolejne kilka tygodni będzie mnie wyręczał w dodatkowych robotach na sali, będziemy chodzić na imprezy i pić, oczywiście wszystko na jego koszt - uśmiechnął się dumny z siebie.

\- No dobra, ale chyba lekko nie trzymasz się wyzwania. Przecież jak ostatnio poszliśmy we czwórkę to szukałeś jakiejś dupy do zaliczenia.

\- W sumie chodziło mi tylko o zabawę rączką, bo to jest dopuszczalne. - Jimin jedynie pokręcił głowa na boki z rezygnacją. No tak, czego innego mógłby się spodziewać po tym idiocie. Jednak mimo to był zaskoczony, że starszy przystał na tak restrykcyjne warunki umowy, bo przecież ten był wręcz uzależniony od seksu i nawet przerwa dwutygodniowa była dla niego prawdziwą torturą.

\- Hyung, a co jeśli jednak ta Yienna będzie się chciała z tobą spotkać? Albo na tyle ci się jej charakter spodoba, że sam będziesz ją do tego nakłaniał? - najmłodszy w końcu zdecydował się zabrać głos, mając przy tym dość poważny wyraz twarzy, jakby usilnie się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- No toś ty TaeTae! Jeśli będzie brzydka, to nici z czegokolwiek. Z resztą, nie szukam wielkiej miłości i czy innych bzdetów, dobry seks to wszystko czego mi trzeba! - najmłodsi spojrzeli na siebie wymownie nie odzywając się już, a Park był pewny, że szatyn myśli o tym samym co on.

"Obyś się na tym nie przejechał, Wang."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kolejny dzień, kiedy budzik dziesięć minut przed piątą rozbrzmiał po niewielkiej sypialni, wkurzając tym swojego właściciela, w końcowym efekcie skłaniając go do wyrwania się z objęć Morfeusza. Kolejny dzień, kiedy tylko bodźce zewnętrzne zaczęły dochodzić do mózgu mężczyzny, a on poczuł pulsującą erekcję dumnie tworzącą namiot z dolnej części jego garderoby. Jęknął przeciągle jeszcze bardziej zirytowany owym faktem. To już zaczynało robić się nudne, w końcu nie był osiemnastoletnim gówniarzem, by codziennie po przebudzeniu walić sobie, przed rozpoczęciem porannej rutyny. Był dorosłym facet, powinien umieć zapanować nad ciałem i jego reakcjami, a tymczasem jego organizm miał w szerokim poważaniu jego sprzeciwy, każdego dnia zaszczycając go tym samym problemem. Choć nie, ostatnio miał z tym jeszcze większy kłopot, bo wcześniej wzwód pojawiał się średnio co drugi czy trzeci dzień, a teraz już nawet chwili wytchnienia nie miał. Brak seksu dawał o sobie znać. Dlatego zadecydował, że gdy tylko zakończą projekt, albo chociaż największy nawał w robocie minie, pójdzie do klubu i wyrwie jakiegoś kolesia, by go porządnie zerżnął. Może wtedy wszystko znów wróci do normy, a jeśli tak to, chyba nawet zdecyduje się chodzić na takie "łowy" co dwa tygodnie, by mieć w końcu święty spokój. W końcu, od jakiegoś czasu zaczął wstawać specjalnie dziesięć minut wcześniej, by się zaspokoić, a jakby ktoś to podliczył to już spokojnie koło dwóch godzin snu sobie w ten sposób odebrał. Nie ma co, lepiej iść raz na jakiś czas na dyskotekę i się pieprzyć z jakimś nieznajomym w kiblu, wyobrażając sobie na jego miejscu Jeona czy Yoongiego, niż mieć coraz większe worki pod oczami przez zmęczenie.

\- Ahh... - jęknął przeciągle poruszając energicznie dłonią zaciskającą się na jego twardym członku. Pocierał nią mocno, drugą zaś ręką wyjął spod poduszki lubrykant, z którym chwilę się mocował, ostatecznie wylewając kilka kropel na palce. Przystawił je do swojej dziurki wyobrażając sobie, że nie robi tego on, a Jeongguk leżący za nim i przyciskający swój umięśniony tors do jego pleców. Westchnął w chwili, gdy cały paliczek znalazł się w jego wnętrzu, a lewa dłoń zacisnęła się mocniej na jego główce, jakby to Min się właśnie mocniej na nim zasysał. Wizja ta popchnęła go do zagłębienia w sobie całego palca, którym od razu zaczął obijać się o swoje ciasne ścianki, a gdy to już było za mało, dodał kolejny, rozciągając się porządnie. Obie ręce poruszały się w szybkim tempie, nie dając Jiminowi chwili spokoju, doprowadzając go coraz to szybciej ku spełnieniu, a fantazja w jego głowie, tworząca obraz dwóch mężczyzn starających się go zadowolić, tylko to wszystko przyspieszała. Spragnione wargi, które oplatały jego penisa, wodząc językiem po żyle pulsującej wzdłuż całej długości, a kolejna dłoń, ugniatała jego jądra. Ogromny członek wbijający się w niego do samego końca, uderzający co rusz w prostatę, powodując tym już nie tylko jęki czy westchnienia ale też i krzyki. Dodatkowo szeroka dłoń klepiąca jego pośladek, raz słabiej, później znowuż mocniej, tworząc zaczerwienienia w tym miejscu. Ciche słowa, szepczące komplementy na temat jego ciała oraz usta przegryzające płatek jego ucha. Nie wytrzymał, doszedł brudząc przy tym pościel przed sobą. Ciężko dyszał, próbując unormować oddech i odgonić od siebie myśli, które jeszcze chwilę temu nawiedzały jego głowę.

Był kretynem ze zjebaną psychiką. Kto normalny wyobrażał sobie seks z dwoma osobami jednocześnie? Choć nie, głupie pytanie, bo ludzie mają różnorakie fetysze i akurat to nie było zbyt wybujałe. Bardziej go zastanawiało dlaczego jego serce było w stanie zakochać w dwóch, całkiem różnych i odmiennych osobach. Każdy z nich był wręcz przeciwieństwem drugiego, a jedyne co ich łączyło, to niezachwiana pewność siebie, mocny charakter oraz to, że oboje byli ludźmi sukcesu. Czyli totalna odwrotność jego osobowości. Zapewne podobali mu się tylko dlatego, że w ten sposób chciał wyleczyć swoje chore kompleksy. Żałosny. Park, jesteś tak strasznie żałosny.

Zerknął ukradkiem na zegarek i momentalnie zerwał się z łóżka biegając po domu jak oszalały. Znów odleciał daleko myślami, tracąc poczucie czasu, przez co niewiele mu co go pozostało, by zdążyć dobiec na siłownię, gdzie czekał na niego godzinny trening. W tak zwanym między czasie przegryzł coś lekkiego, unikając tym samym potrzebnego burczenia w brzuchu oraz mdłości spowodowanych zbyt intensywnym wysiłkiem fizycznym. Na miejscu pojawił się tylko pięć minut spóźniony, czyli nie najgorzej, bo udało mu się podczas przebieżki nadrobić aż siedem. Dodatkowo będzie miał krótsze przerwy między seriami, więc nawet żadnego ćwiczenia nie będzie musiał opuszczać. Zmartwiły go odrobinę lekkie zawroty głowy oraz mroczki przed oczami, które zaczęły występować przy burpees'ach, bo choć ćwiczenie należało do tych cięższych i bardziej wysiłkowych, to wcześniej nie miewał takich problemów. Zapewne była to wina tego, że ostatnio robił same treningi izometryczne i ABS, opuszczając tym samym interwały czy aeroby, a to przecież ogromny błąd jeśli chciał zrzucić nadmiar tkanki tłuszczowej. Co prawda, w ramach cardio biegał, ale organizm zdążył już się do tego przyzwyczaić, więc nie robiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia. Zdecydowanie musiał zwiększyć ilość HIIT'ów. Niby nie był w tej dziedzinie świeżakiem, a robił błędy typowego nowicjusza, aż wstyd się było przyznać, nawet przed samym sobą. Ostatnio za wiele myślał ale nie o tym co trzeba, przez co robił wiele głupich błędów, doprowadzając swoje ciało do ruiny a siebie kompromitował nie tylko przed przyjaciółmi, ale także współpracownikami i przełożonymi. Jedynym plusem tego wszystkiego był fakt, że zdążył ostatecznie na metro i nie spóźnił się do pracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z razu na raz coraz więcej oznaczeń~ Dzięki!  
> Co wy na to by skomentować rozdział i podzielić sie waszymi przemyśleniami? Zachęcam! xp


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie ale miałam totalnie zawalony weekend, dlatego dopiero dzisiaj daję update^^'

Czuł się coraz gorzej. Bóle głowy, krwotoki z nosa czy ciemne plamki przed oczami pojawiały się już nie tylko sporadycznie, ale zaczynały być stałym elementem każdego dnia Jimina. Ciągłe ssanie w żołądku również mu dokuczało, ale ignorował je twierdząc, że lepiej zalać żołądek dodatkową porcją wody lub herbaty niż zjeść nieco więcej i później iść to zwymiotować. Treningów jednak nie odpuszczał, codziennie wylewał z siebie siódme poty na siłowni, byle tylko osiągnąć upragniony rezultat i być szczęśliwym schodząc z wagi, na którą stawał co najmniej raz dziennie.

Tylko raz dopuścił się zbrodni jaką było złamanie diety. Akurat wracał z pracy, a wysiadając z metra poczuł piękny zapach hoddeok'ów, który unosił się z pobliskiej budki. Nie dość, że był niebywale głodny tego dnia, to strasznie męczyła go ochota na coś słodkiego i jak zawsze potrafił stłamsić ją w zarodku, tak tym razem nie udało mu się to, ostatecznie lądując przy ladzie zajadając się już drugim krążkiem. Skończyło się na tym, że pochłonął w zastraszającym tempie cztery naleśniczki przez co brzuch go niebywale rozbolał. Żołądek był już do tego stopnia zaciśnięty, że przy tak dużej ilości jedzenia rozepchane w krótkim czasie jego ścianki bolały niemiłosiernie. Momentalnie zrobiło mu się niedobrze, nie tylko poprzez rwanie w brzuchu ale także sumienie go dopadło, a cichy głosik w głowie mówił mu jaką to spasioną świnią się teraz stanie. Na domiar złego, przez tragiczne samopoczucie, ledwo utrzymywał się na nogach, w ślimaczym tempie próbując dostać się do domu. Jedynym o czym teraz myślał, była muszla toaletowa w jego łazience, do której miał zamiar jak najszybciej zwrócić spożyte jedzenie. Praktycznie płakał, bo ucisk w żołądku był nie do zniesienia, nogi miał jak z waty, a myśli krążyły tylko i wyłącznie wokół tego jak bardzo przytyje przez jedną, głupią chwilę słabości, której nie mógł się oprzeć.

Po upiornie długim dla niego czasie, dotarł pod drzwi windy i po raz pierwszy zmusił się, by z niej skorzystać, zamiast iść schodami, którymi zawsze kroczył. Tym razem jednak nie miał na to siły. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz osunie się po ścianie i nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby chociaż dojść na półpiętro, a co dopiero wyżej. Gdy otworzył mieszkanie, pierwszym co zrobił, po przekręceniu zamka od wewnątrz, było klęknięcie przed sedesem i wepchnięcie do ust dwóch palców. Zahaczał nimi o języczek podniebienny tak długo, aż nie poczuł charakterystycznego szarpnięcia w brzuchu, by jak najszybciej je wyciągnąć, tym samym robiąc miejsce dla cieczy, która opuściła zawartość jego wnętrzności. Powtarzał czynności te tak długo, dopóki już nic nie chciało wydostać się z żołądka. Nie był jednak zadowolony. Powinien zwrócić znacznie większą ilość jedzenia, a tym czasem, zwymiotował tylko niewielką jego część, którą rozcieńczył wodą w knajpce na stacji metra. Przez to wszystko zapomniał, że słodkości pozbywa się z organizmu znacznie trudniej aniżeli zwykłą żywność. Teraz już miał ochotę rozpłakać się niczym ledwo narodzone niemowlę. Nie dość, że pochłonął te nieszczęsne kalorie w gigantycznej ilości, rozepchał sobie żołądek, podrażnił gardło paznokciami i kwasami żołądkowymi, to na dodatek nie udało mu się wyrzygać nawet połowy tego co zjadł.

Cały obśliniony i zasmarkany pochylił się nad umywalką, by zmyć z siebie reszki wydzieliny, która dotarła nawet do łokcia, następnie opłukał twarz i umył zęby, by zabić nieprzyjemny smak utworzony w jego ustach. Gdy już jako tako się ogarnął, przyjrzał się swojej twarzy w lustrze i ujrzał człowieka, którego praktycznie nie był w stanie rozpoznać. Ogromne, fioletowe sińce pod oczami, potargane na wszystkie strony kruczoczarne włosy, które jakby straciły swój blask oraz popękane usta.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że do takiego stanu się doprowadził, bo jak ktoś taki mógł się komukolwiek podobać? Nie mógł, nie gdy wyglądem przypominał ćpuna na głodzie, a nie młodego, zdrowego mężczyznę, którym przecież był. Zebrał się w sobie, dał mentalnego policzka, który miał postawić go na nogi i ściągnął z siebie wszystkie ubrania, włącznie z butami, wciąż znajdującymi się na jego nogach. Wszedł pod prysznic i odkręcił letnią wodę, by ta obudziła jego zastygnięte oraz ledwo żywe mięśnie do działania. Musiał się doprowadzić do tak zwanego stanu używalności, a nie wiecznie mazać czy robić z siebie cipkę, która nawet nie potrafi przeżyć spokojnie kilku dni. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to któryś z jego przyjaciół zauważy zmianę w jego wyglądzie i zacznie coś podejrzewać, a do tego pod żadnym pozorem dopuścić nie mógł. Jego celem było schudnięcie i doprowadzenie swojego ciała do perfekcyjnego wyglądu, a nie zamartwianie bliskich. Musiał wziąć się w garść jeśli chciał zrobić wrażenie na którymś z dwójki mężczyzn, przecież nikt nie poleci na takiego emosia, a napewno żaden z nich.

Wyszedł z małej kabiny, wytarł się dokładnie ręcznikiem i omijając porozrzucane ciuchy, skierował kroki do sypialni, by założyć na siebie jakieś luźne dresy. Gdy już to zrobił, powiesił wilgotny materiał na kaloryferze i zabrał się za zbieranie porozrzucanych części garderoby z małego pomieszczenia. To co było brudne wrzucił do kosza na pranie, a resztę odłożył na swoje miejsce. Znów wrócił do łazienki, nałożył na swoją twarz maseczkę, którą spłukał po pięciu minutach, a następnie wklepał w cerę serum i krem, by jak najszybciej odzyskać jej dawny kolor oraz blask.

Koniec z wiecznie marzącym i dołującym się kretynem. Dieta dietą, ale w psychiatryku wylądować nie chciał, a było to już kwestią czasu dopóki Taehyung, by się nie zorientował, że jego kompleksy przerodziły się w chorobę i sam by go pewnie zapisał do lekarza. W dodatku już miał wrażenie, że Yoongi zaczyna coś podejrzewać albo chociaż martwić się o niego, bo za często mu powtarzał o jego skórze, która jakby nieco poszarzała. Co prawda, winę zwalał na przepracowanie, ale przecież Min głupi nie był i zapewne niedługo by się zorientował, że nie jest to tylko sprawka nawału roboty w firmie, ale też czegoś jeszcze. Sam Tae już mu truł dupę ciągłymi wiadomościami na temat tego, że zmizerniał i je za mało, a nawet jak to określił "zmniejszyło się jego cudowne Jibooty". Naprawdę, tylko ten dzieciak był w stanie nadać imię jego tyłkowi, bo kto normalny tak robił? Standardem było nazywanie w jakiś uroczy sposób samochodu, jak się go oczywiście miało, czy elektronikę, którą się kochało. Już nie raz się spotkał z tym, że któryś z jego znajomych wymyślił przezwisko dla komórki czy laptopa i mimo, że było to lekko dziwne, to nadal zrozumiałe oraz trzymające się w granicach wszelkich zwyczajowych norm. Ale żeby nazwać część ciała? I to nie narządy płciowe tylko pośladki? Gdyby to zrobił jeszcze u siebie, nawet jako tako by mu to pasowało, ale czemu do ciężkiej cholery, akurat jego tyłek został wyróżniony, by dostać jakże urocze imię. Szkoda w sumie się nad tym rozwodzić, w końcu miał do czynienia z pokręconą psychiką TaeTae, której chyba nikt nie jest w stanie pojąć.

Teraz najważniejsze było, by wziąć się za siebie nie tylko pod względem wagi czy budowy ciała ale także wyglądu zewnętrznego. Wziął więc do ręki telefon i wystukał wiadomość do swojego zwariowanego przyjaciela z pytaniem czy nie wyskoczyłby z nim w weekend do galerii, bo chyba czas najwyższy zaopatrzyć się w jakieś nowe ubrania. Jeśli chciał poderwać szarowłosego czy Jeona musiał się odpowiednio prezentować, a ciężko to zrobić w starych i już niektórych, nieco znoszonych ciuchach. Tym bardziej będzie potrzebował czegoś powalającego do ubrania, skoro w kolejny piątek szykuje się wyjście do klubu z całą firmą. Mniej więcej raz na półtorej czy dwa miesiące organizowali takie wypady integracyjne, tym razem jednak powód do świętowania będzie o tyle większy, że inwestycja dotycząca parku w jego dzielnicy zmierza ku końcowi i niedługo powinni go oddać do Urzędu Miasta. Jedyne co im jeszcze zostało to dopieszczenie detali, drobne poprawki i przekazanie do działu kosztorysów, który będzie musiał przeanalizować dokumentację projektową oraz na jej podstawie zrobić dokładny opis robót w kolejności technologicznej ich wykonania, wraz z ich ilością, a na koniec zrobić całe zestawienie kosztów. Może wtedy uda mu się zaplusować u młodego kierownika i jeśli szczęście będzie mu sprzyjać, to się przy okazji nie zbłaźni przez durne reakcje swojego organizmu.

Szczerze powiedziawszy, gdyby miał wybierać pomiędzy tą dwójką, miałby niebywały problem. Bo jak można typować pomiędzy osobami, którymi darzy się tak silnym uczuciem? Yoongiego zna co prawda dłużej, przez co jest też z nim w znacznie bliższej relacji i mogłoby się wydawać, że jego byłoby mu prościej poderwać, ale tkwił w tak zwanym friendzonie. Dodatkowo, było mu niezmiernie głupio przystawiać się do byłego faceta jego kuzynki, dzięki której go poznał. Na domiar wszystkiego bał się, że jeśli zrobiłby choć trochę zbyt odważny krok w jego kierunku, ten się na niego wypnie lub zniechęci, a w najlepszym wypadku powie mu, że nie ma na co liczyć. Nawet jeśli wtedy chcieliby pozostać w tych samych relacjach, nie rezygnując z przyjaźni, byłoby mu strasznie niezręcznie w towarzystwie starszego, co automatycznie wykluczało dalszy, tak bliski kontakt. Z drugiej zaś strony był Jeon, który do cholery jasnej, był jego przełożonym i poniekąd ryzykował utratą posady w najgorszym wypadku. Sam w sumie nie wiedział, jakim cudem udało mu się zauroczyć w młodszym mężczyźnie, skoro nie przebywali w swoim towarzystwie tyle czasu co on ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. W większości ich relacje były czysto zawodowe i raczej nie przekraczały granic jakie powstają pomiędzy pracodawcą a podwładnym. Tym bardziej dziwił go fakt, że jego serce coś sobie ubzdurało i zwykłe oczarowanie, tudzież zafascynowanie Jeonem przerodziło się w tak silne uczucie. Nie miało to najmniejszego sensu, ale czy miłość kiedykolwiek była racjonalna czy logiczna?

W tej chwili wydawało mu się, że brzmiał jak jakiś popaprany filozof, który nie ma co ze sobą zrobić, więc rozmyśla nad totalnymi pierdołami. Koniec tej gadki szmatki. Czas zacząć działać, a co ma być to będzie. Okaże się w trakcie czy cokolwiek wyjdzie z tego pseudo podrywu.

W końcu Carpe Diem i YOLO, nie?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Był totalnie padnięty a nogi wchodziły mu do dupy. Jednak pomysł by zaciągnąć Tae na zakupy nie był do końca trafiony.

Znaczy, jakby nie patrzeć, osiągnął swój cel jakim była chęć wyposażenia i odnowienia jego garderoby, która już zaczynała błagać o pomstę do nieba, bo część ubrań pamiętało jeszcze czasy jego nieudanej styczności z hydrauliką czy początki studiów. Udało mu się kupić wiele wręcz zajebistych ciuchów, w których samemu się sobie naprawdę podobał, co było ogromnym osiągnięciem, bo z reguły wydawało mu się, że wyglądał co najwyżej względnie. Teraz jednak znalazło się kilka perełek, dzięki którym plan poderwania któregoś z mężczyzn wydawał się być nieco bliższy realizacji, bo jakby nie patrzeć, odpowiednio też się musiał przy nich prezentować, prawda? Taehyung był wręcz oczarowany kiedy go w niektórych strojach widział, więc nawet mimo talentu wyolbrzymiania młodszego, można było przypuszczać, że wyglądał po prostu fantastycznie.

Jednak nie poszło z tym wszystkim tak gładko jak się spodziewał. Brunet przeciągnął go chyba po wszystkich sklepach znajdujących się w galerii, a nawet i w tych mieszczących się w promieniu kilometra od niej, stąd planowany wypad nieco się przedłużył. Słowo "nieco" jednak chyba było niezbyt adekwatne, bo Jimin sądził, że takie zakupy będą trwały godzinę, maksymalnie półtorej, a nie blisko osiem. Najśmieszniejsze, że w to nie wliczał się czas poświęcony na przerwy czy jedzenie. Oj nie, wtedy byłoby zbyt cudownie. Z młodszym wyszli praktycznie z samego rana, bo kilka minut po dziewiątej już wkroczyli do pierwszego butiku, a teraz dochodziła dwudziesta. Jednak z dwojga złego, Park cieszył się, że jego przyjaciel postanowił pojawić się wcześniej u niego i wyciągnąć go z domu, tym samym teraz znajdując się już na swojej wygodnej kanapie w salonie. Nie wyobrażałby sobie jeszcze łazić i przymierzać kolejne ubrania, a Taehyung póki nie osiągnąłby zamierzonego celu, jakim teraz było tak zwane obciuchanie przyjaciela, nie dałby mu żyć.

No i koniec końców, ma to już za sobą, a przy okazji też i idealny komplet, który przyodzieje na zbliżającym się wypadzie z ludźmi z firmy. Jeden problem z głowy mniej. Teraz jedynie musiał dalej odżywiać swoją cerę i ciało za pomocą przeróżnych balsamów czy maseczek, by za tych kilka dni oczarować Jeona swoją osobą.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Stał w swoim pokoju zdecydowanie zadowolony z tego co widział. Dokładnie, kawałek po kawałku przeglądał w odbiciu długiego lustra stan swojego ciała, twarzy oraz cery i doprawdy był szczęśliwy, że w ciągu tych pięciu dni, odkąd dał sobie mentalnego kopa, było widać różnice. Nie tyle w jego budowie, bo wciąż tłuszcz mu się gromadził na brzuchu, udach i policzkach, ale sama karnacja wydawała się jakby nabrała kolorytu, przez co wyglądała na znacznie zdrowszą. Nawet jego aparycja wydawała mu się jakby bardziej znośna i nie kuła tak w oczy, jak zawsze. Wiadomo, wciąż wyglądał źle i było wiele do poprawki, czekała go jeszcze niemała ilość godzin spędzonych na bieganiu czy ćwiczeniach, ale dostrzegał także progres, a to był sukces. Wystarczyło tylko dalej odżywiać się jak dotychczas, zażywać witaminy, które ostatnio sobie sprezentował, bo te działały cuda. Uzupełniały wszystkie brakujące minerały w organizmie, jednocześnie dając uczucie sytości, przez co jadał tyle samo, a nawet mniej i nie doskwierało mu uciążliwe ssanie w brzuchu. Także pomysł z piciem co drugi dzień nisko węglowodanowego białka zamiast jedzenia śniadania, dawał pozytywne efekty, jakim był ładny zarys mięśni, przy jednoczesnym spadku wagi. Najbardziej podobały mu się jednak wyraźnie odstające obojczyki oraz lekki zarys żeber, o które tak usilnie walczył przez cały ten czas.

Z uśmiechem na ustach nałożył na siebie ubrania, w których sypiał i wyszedł z sypialni kierując się do salonu, gdzie na stoliku czekała na niego już chłodna herbata, którą naszykował sobie przed prysznicem. Włączył telewizor na przypadkowym kanale, nie skupiając się w ogóle na programie, który właśnie leciał.

Kolejnego dnia, jak co tydzień, był umówiony z Yoongim na lunch i zastanawiał się co powinien na siebie włożyć, by w jakiś sposób zaimponować starszemu. Nie mógł skupiać się tylko na Jeonie, bo nie wiadomo, czy mu z nim wyjdzie. Nawet nie był pewien, czy w choć najmniejszym stopniu ten uważał go za atrakcyjnego, więc musiał starać się przy obu, bo może akurat, chociaż przy jednym z nich jego plan powiedzie. Zadanie to nie należało do łatwych, bo osoba taka jak on, z dość niską samooceną nagle bierze się za podryw, do tego dwóch przystojnych i niezwykle seksownych mężczyzn, przy których sam miał wrażenie, że wyglądał nędznie. No ale może i jemu, jak ślepej kurze, trafi się to ziarno, a któraś z rybek połknie haczyk.

Największym wyzwaniem było chyba odwiedzenie Mina i Jeongguka od heteroseksualizmu, ale w końcu nie raz już udowodniono, że płeć nie ma znaczenia, a nawet zagorzali wyznawcy stereotypowego myślenia potrafili odnaleźć swoją, tak zwaną drugą połówkę w osobie o tej samej płci. Musiał uwierzyć, że jak się bardzo postara, to i on osiągnie zamierzony cel. Najpierw jednak, wypadałoby aby przestał odbiegać tak daleko swoimi myślami w sferę hipotetycznych dywagacji i najpierw zaczął główkować nad tym nieszczęsnym strojem na spotkanie z szarowłosym.

Największym problemem dla Jimina, w tym momencie było ograniczenie jakie stwarzał dress code w jego pracy. Ubrałby się najchętniej w ciemne rurki, do tego bluzkę w czarno-białe paski i wyglądałby na prawdę dobrze, a tak to musiał kombinować. Gdyby chociaż było nieco chłodniej, to założyłby marynarkę i nie byłoby aż takiego problemu, lecz przy dwudziestu dwóch stopniach miał jak w banku ugotowanie się w takim odzieniu. Gdy już miał zaplanowane założenie czarnych, dopasowanych spodni i koszuli z krótkim rękawem w takim samym kolorze, przypomniało mu się, że przecież kolejnego dnia był trzeci października, czyli święto narodowe. Nie dość, że dzień wolny od pracy to jeszcze będzie mógł go spędzić z przyjacielem, ubierając się tak jak w pierwszej chwili zaplanował. Może nieco zbyt ciemny był jego strój, ale dzięki temu oraz naturalnemu kolorowi włosów, jego cera będzie dawać wrażenie na przypominającą barwą porcelanę. Przy Yoongim i tak wyglądał jak Latynos, bo ten był praktycznie biały, a nawet przezroczysty, ale na szczęście do Tae czy Hobiego było mu daleko, więc nie miał czym się przejmować.

Wysłał jeszcze wiadomość do starszego, w ramach upewnienia się, że plany nie uległy zmianie i będzie mógł go już niebawem zobaczyć. Wygląd wyglądem, ale nie za bardzo wiedział jak ma się zabrać za ten cały podryw od strony technicznej. Bał się wykonać zbyt śmiały ruch, by nie przestraszyć, tudzież obrzydzić swoim zachowaniem dwudziestodziewięciolatka. Chciał jedynie pobudzić jego podświadomość i skłonić go, by samemu zaczął ubiegać się o jego względy. Ha! Jimin aż parsknął stłumionym śmiechem na to jak jego mózg się zagalopował. W tym momencie brzmiał jak niejedna z amerykańskich nastolatek, której było poświęcone kolejne głupie show czy inny program rozrywkowy w telewizji. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to jego przemyślenia będą na poziomie bohaterek koreańskich dram, czyli osiągnie dno, w najgorszym i najbardziej żenującym stylu. Miał się wziąć w garść, a nie durnieć i rozckliwiać nad sobą. Był w końcu facetem, a nie nieogarniętą gówniarą, której jedynym problemem był brak kolejnej obudowy na telefon w innym odcieniu różu, niż te które dotychczas posiadała.

Park podniósł się z sofy, uprzednio wyłączając grający telewizor i po zgaszeniu światła w pokoju, skierował swoje kroki do sypialni, by przygotować wszystkie niezbędne rzeczy na kolejny dzień oraz trening, którego nie miał zamiaru opuszczać. A im wcześniej się położy tym szybciej nastanie nowy dzień i z nim upragnione spotkanie.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cichy chichot czarnowłosego rozbrzmiał w zatłoczonym lokalu, w którym razem z Yoongim siedzieli przy zastawionym po brzegi stoliku. Oczy młodszego zamieniły się w dwie, cieniutkie kreseczki, a usta odsłoniły białe uzębienie, co wywołało śmiech przyjaciela. Atmosfera była niezwykle przyjemna, a przytulny klimat tylko podkreślał to jak swobodnie mężczyźni się tam czuli, zapewne też dlatego tak często akurat w tym miejscu jadali.

\- Jiminie, muszę przyznać, że jestem z Ciebie dumny. W końcu zamówiłeś coś normalnego do jedzenia, a nie to głupie zielsko. Już zaczynałem się martwić, że masz jakieś problemy z odżywianiem czy z żołądkiem, bo to nie jest normalne, by ciągle jeść tylko sałatki. Jasne, warzywa są ważne ale nie mogą stanowić głównego pożywienia, mięso jest potrzebne, tak samo jak ryż. Szczerze, to już myślałem nad zabraniem cię do gastrologa, bo martwiłem się, że masz jakieś problemy ze zdrowiem, które bagatelizujesz. - młodszy skarcił się w myślach za to, że doprowadził do tego, że jego hyung zaczął się o niego niepokoić. Miały przecież obejść się bez echa jego ostatnie ekscesy, jednak jak widać nie wyszło mu, na jego szczęście ogarnął się w dobrym momencie. Gdyby chandra przeciągnęła się choć odrobinę dłużej, na pewno wylądowałby u co najmniej jednego lekarza i to nie tylko takiego zajmującego się sprawami związanymi z układem pokarmowym ale także, i psychiką. Dobrze się stało, że opchał się tymi hoddeokami, przynajmniej stanął w końcu na nogi, tym samym ściągając niezauważalny ciężar z barków przyjaciół, który przez swoją nieuwagę sam im założył.

\- Niepotrzebnie, hyung! Jak widać, wszystko ze mną w porządku, po prostu przez nawał roboty i stres straciłem apetyt. Jednak teraz jest już wszystko w porządku, więc nie masz się czym kłopotać. I dziękuję hyungie za troskę, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony - uśmiechnął się znów w ten swój charakterystyczny sposób przez co jego oczy utworzyły dwie linie, kształtem swym przypominając niewielkie półksiężyce.

\- Nie masz za co dziękować, dzieciaku. W końcu od tego są przyjaciele, nie? Pomagają i ciągną w górę, gdy życie pcha je na dno. - Lekki uśmiech skierowany w stronę Parka wywołał u niego ścisk w brzuchu, który nie wiedzieć czemu ludzie nazywali motylkami, kiedy on miał wrażenie jakby kosiarka wnętrzności mu wyżynała - A teraz jedz szybciej, bo nam żarcie całkiem wystygnie przez to gadanie.

Brunet w pierwszej chwili zasmucił się przez wspomnienie starszego o jego utknięciu w nieszczęsnym friendzonie, lecz szybko się rozpogodził przywołując w myślach prawdziwy cel owego spotkania. Miał przecież zacząć flirtować z szarowłosym i starać się go uwieść w subtelny sposób, jednak za wiele nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Dawno nie umawiał się na randki, bo w ostatnim czasie pochłonęły go studia i praca, a gdy samotność nie dawała o sobie zapomnieć, zaspokajał swoje potrzeby fizyczne z facetami przypadkowo spotkanymi w klubach. Jedyna myśl jaka nawiedziła jego umysł była może nieco głupia, bo sprawdzała się raczej tylko w dramach, ale co mu szkodziło spróbować? No właśnie, nic. Najwyżej wymyśli na poczekaniu jakieś drobne kłamstewko, które wytłumaczy jego zachowanie.  
Wziął głęboki oddech, ale w taki sposób aby jego towarzysz tego nie dostrzegł i zamoczył usta w napoju, gdy zauważył, że Yoongi się w niego wpatruje. Nie przerywając spojrzenia, Jimin wysunął lekko koniuszek języka i przesunął nim wolno po całej powierzchni dolnej wargi, na koniec zahaczając o górną. Nie wiedział czy odniosło to zamierzony skutek, bo mimo tego, że starszy nawet na ułamek sekundy nie oderwał od niego wzroku, jego twarz była niewzruszona niczym posąg. Jednak skoro zaszedł tak daleko, nie zamierzał się w tej chwili poddawać. Przechylił leciutko głowę na prawą stronę, a lewą dłonią przejechał wolno po całej długości szyi kończąc na obojczykach, niby to poprawiając bluzkę w okolicach dekoltu, przez co musiał opuścić spojrzenie w tamto miejsce. Gdy znów skierował swoje tęczówki na przyjaciela, miał wrażenie, że temu lekko zadrgała brew i przełknął z niemałym trudem ślinę. Czyżby jego małe próby podrywu działały? Brunet aż się uśmiechnął z zadowolenia, wracając do jedzenia. Nie chciał od razu przeginać w drugą stronę, w chwili obecnej takie drobne gesty będą musiały wystarczyć. W końcu miał tylko swoim działaniem sprowokować starszego najpierw do refleksji nad jego seksualnością, a później skłonić go do działania w jego kierunku. Na to wszystko jednak potrzebował czasu i stwierdził, że nie będzie się spieszyć. W końcu lepiej odczekać swoje ale wyjść zwycięsko z tej bitwy niż pognać rozpędzonym i spotkać się ze sromotną klęską.

Nie upłynęło dużo czasu, gdy naczynia zostały opróżnione, przez obu mężczyzn. Park tak umiejętnie poprowadził rozmowę i nakładał na oba talerze potrawy, że Min był przekonany, iż oboje pochłonęli taką samą ilość żywności, gdy w rzeczywistości było zupełnie inaczej. To był zdecydowanie jego szczęśliwy dzień skoro, już kolejna rzecz wychodziła mu z powodzeniem i można było spodziewać się dalszych sukcesów. Cali zadowoleni wyszli z lokalu i po krótkiej dyskusji na temat kolejnego miejsca, w które mieli się udać, skierowali się do pobliskiego pubu połączonego z salonem gier. Już dawno nie byli w takim miejscu, chyba ostatni raz pojawili się tam, gdy jeszcze Jimin studiował na uniwersytecie, więc czas najwyższy to zmienić. Po przekroczeniu progu pomieszczenia, ruszyli do baru zamawiając jakieś napoje bezalkoholowe i stół do bilarda na kolejną godzinę. Pomysł, by najbliższy czas spędzić akurat w taki sposób należał do Parka, chciał sprawdzić czy i tym razem uda mu się sprowokować szarowłosego. Skierował się zatem na środek sali trzymając w ręce bile wraz z trójkątem, a za nim kroczył Yoongi z dwoma kijami oraz kredą do przetarcia tak zwanej kapki. Ułożyli sprzęt na malutkiej ławie sąsiadującej ze skórzaną kanapą oraz miejscem do ich rozgrywek. Starszy wrócił się jeszcze po napoje, gdy w tym czasie Jimin przygotował ich stanowisko do gry. W momencie, gdy wszystko było już gotowe, brunet wypiął się w taki sposób by Min miał idealny widok na jego tyłek skryty pod materiałem ciemnych spodni. Nie uszło jego uwadze wnikliwe spojrzenie, które skanowało go aż nazbyt uważnie. Wiedział, że ta wypukła część ciała jest jego wielkim atutem, nie raz się w końcu o tym nasłucham i to nie tylko z ust Tae. Każdy z jego partnerów, nawet tych przypadkowych, komplementował okrągłe pośladki, nie raz zasadzając na nich siarczystego klapsa. Ile on by dał, by i szarowłosy potraktował je w ten sposób, zaciskając na nich swoje smukłe palce tylko po to, aby po chwili mocno w nie uderzyć. Wtem dotarło do niego, że to nieodpowiedni czas i miejsce na takie fantazje, więc skupił swe myśli koncentrując się na białej kuli, w którą po kilku sekundach uderzył kijem. Zdecydowanie celny strzał. Udało mu się wbić dwie kule w całości pokryte kolorem, tym samym określając to jakie bile musi zbijać, by wygrać.

Gra przebiegała im w zastraszającym tempie, przez co musieli przedłużyć wynajęty stół na kolejne dwie godziny, by wyłonić zwycięzcę, który miał przewagę trzema partyjkami. Nawet założyli się, że wygrany będzie mógł oczekiwać jakiejś przysługi od drugiego, przez co dreszczyk związany z rozgrywkami był jeszcze większy, a one same znaczniej bardziej ekscytujące. Brunet nawet obmyślił sobie, że w ramach nagrody chciałby aby straszy zabrał go do jego ulubionej, japońskiej restauracji w przyszłym tygodniu, aranżując w ten sposób ich kolejne spotkanie już coś na kształt randki. Jednak niestety, poniósł porażkę, więc jego plany legły z gruzach. Mimo to, spotkania nie mógł uznać za zakończonego niepowodzeniem, bo główny cel, który przez cały ten czas mu przyświecał został zrealizowany, a Min chyba połknął haczyk. Albo już się na niego czaił, więc jest na dobrej drodze. Teraz musiał wziąć się porządnie za Jeona na imprezie, która była już za dwa dni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chyba ficzek zaczyna cieszyć się coraz większym powodzeniem, za co jestem wam strasznie wdzięczna! Dziękuję, że czytacie, dajecie kudosiki, bookmarks czy nawet komentujecie! Mam nadzieję, że tym razem również wam się part podoba i dacie mi o tym znać^.- Jeśli nie to też możecie mi śmiało mi o tym napisać! Wciąż się uczę, więc jest pewnie jeszcze masa rzeczy do poprawy^.-
> 
> Na koniec chciałam was prosić byście kochali Chimusia! B)


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akcja chyba nabiera tempa ;3  
> Miłego czytania~

\- No Park Jimin, muszę ci pogratulować. Twój pomysł z rozszerzeniem inwestycji był jak najbardziej trafny i okazał się dużym sukcesem. - Namjoon uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i upił łyk piwa trzymanego w prawej ręce. - Jednak Jeon miał rację - dopowiedział ciszej, jakby kierował te słowa do siebie. Znajdowali się w klubie specjalnie wynajętym na okazję związaną z uczczeniem realizacji jednego z ich największych projektów przy jakim mieli dotychczas możliwość pracować oraz by współpracownicy mogli się zintegrować w luźnej atmosferze i przy kilku tak zwanych głębszych.

\- Miał rację? O co chodzi? - Park był szczerze zdziwiony, gdyż nie wiedział o czym mówił jego przełożony.

\- A to Ty nic nie wiesz? To aż dziwne, że nic nie dotarło do twoich uszu przez ten czas.

\- Naprawdę, nie wiem o czym Pan mówi - odpowiedział zmieszany.

\- Pamiętasz jak na samym początku tej inwestycji pojechałeś z kierownikiem do parku na oględziny i by zebrać wszystkie potrzebne parametry? - po uzyskaniu potwierdzenia w postaci skinienia głową, starszy kontynuował. - No, to wtedy kiedy kierownik wrócił już sam, bez ciebie, postawił praktycznie całą firmę na głowie. Latał, darł się na wszystkich, wydawał polecenia na prawo i lewo, tylko po to by udało się wszystko dograć w Urzędzie Miasta. Męczył ich przez cały ten oraz kolejny dzień tylko, by zgodzili się rozszerzyć projekt. Podobno nawet uruchomił jakieś swoje kontakty, by to wszystko się udało. Jeon zawsze był przerażający i despotyczny, ale wtedy pobił sam siebie. Nikt nie miał odwagi się do niego zbliżyć, a co dopiero zanegować jego pomysł. Nawet ja miałem opory by się dowiedzieć skąd nagle taka zmiana planów. A gdy mi łaskawie, ale już na spokojnie, po kilku godzinach odpowiedział, że po prostu miałeś wizje i chce ją wdrożyć w życie, myślałem że tam padnę. Oczywiście wieść ta dość szybko rozeszła się po całej firmie i wciąż się nadziwić nie mogę jakim cudem nikt nie wytykał cię palcami czy obgadywał za plecami. Pewnie Jeongguk tak wszystkich zastraszył, że nawet nie śmieli tego zrobić.

Brunet stał, jakby go wrosło w ziemię i nie potrafił przyswoić ledwo co usłyszanych informacji. Nawet nie wiedział, która część tej wypowiedzi zrobiła na nim największe wrażenie. Przecież, po pierwsze dwudziestopięciolatek nie był straszny. Nigdy, ale to nigdy przy nim nie podniósł głosu, zawsze był opanowany, spokojny i miły, pomagał mu na każdym kroku oraz tłumaczył wszystko z niebywałą cierpliwością. Dlatego wizja wkurzonego kierownika, który biegał po firmie i wszystkich ustawiał niczym w wojsku, wydawała mu się niezbyt realna. Toż to niemożliwe, by nie zauważył wcześniej takiego zachowania u młodszego.

Po drugie, czemu brunet miałby robić tyle hałasu oraz zamieszania? Na pewno nie z powodu tego, że on miał nagle pomysł, by nieco inaczej zagospodarować ten kawałek zieleni znajdujący się niedaleko jego mieszkania. To było po prostu niemożliwe i o bardziej nierealnej rzeczy chyba jeszcze nie słyszał, więc musiało się coś Namjoonowi pomylić. W dodatku, zapewne prędzej czy później usłyszałby o tym zdarzeniu, a przez miesiąc nikt nie pisnął o tym choćby jednym słowem. Miał mieszane uczucia, bo Kim nie miałby żadnego celu w okłamaniu go. Tym bardziej, gdyby to wszystko co mówił okazało się prawdą, a główny projektant faktycznie należał do osób z wybuchowym charakterem, to mógłby mieć później nieprzyjemności w pracy. Za dużo by ryzykował puszczaniem fałszywych plotek na tak mało istotny temat. Mimo tego, wciąż nie zmieniało faktu, iż Park nie był skłonny uwierzyć, że młodszemu mógł choćby w tak dużym stopniu spodobać się jego pomysł, by robić o niego tyle rabanu. To się wszystko kupy nie trzymało.

Na jego szczęście nie musiał nic w tej kwestii odpowiadać Kimowi, którego zdążyła już odciągnąć Amber i wciągnąć w inny temat.

Rozejrzał się po lokalu, w którym zebrali się już wszyscy pracownicy, część stała przy barze zamawiając alkohol, inni znowuż zasiedli przy stolikach zastawionych różnymi przekąskami. DJ na dobre zdążył już rozstawić sprzęt oraz poznać gust muzyczny zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu osób. Miejsce to nie należało do dużych, dzięki czemu było znacznie przytulniej i bardziej klimatycznie. Aż dziw brał bruneta, że ściany tak dobrze tłumiły muzykę z sąsiadującej sali, która była częścią dość sporego i znanego klubu w tej dzielnicy. Jak widać, prezes szarpnął się zamawiając całą strefę VIP tylko dla swoich podwładnych, by ci mogli się odpowiednio zabawić i zrelaksować.

Park skierował się do baru, by zamówić sobie niskokalorycznego drinka, przy okazji zerkając w różnych kierunkach, podświadomie szukając wzrokiem mężczyzny wokół którego ciągle wirowały jego myśli. Gdy odbierał swoje zamówienie od młodo wyglądającego barmana, dostrzegł Jeongguka rozmawiającego z kierownikiem działu kosztorysów. Z wrażenia prawie wypuścił trzymaną w ręce szklankę, bo takiego widoku w życiu się nie spodziewał. Na co dzień widywał wyższego ubranego elegancko, w dopasowanych lub prostych spodniach, koszulach i nie tak rzadko również w garniturze, czy choćby marynarce. Już wtedy nogi się pod nim uginały, a erekcja potrafiła nagle obudzić się do życia.

Jednak przez cały ten czas nie widział go w zwykłych ubraniach, które ten nosił, gdy nie był w pracy. Nawet na poprzednich imprezach firmowych, brunet przychodził od razu z firmy, więc nie przebierał się w nic luźniejszego. Tym razem jednak widać, że miał chwilę wolnego i mógł się wcześniej przygotować na wyjście do klubu. Jimin sam już nie wiedział przez co tak się momentalnie podniecił, czy była to zasługa luźnych, jeansowych spodni z niższym krokiem, beżowych Timberlandów, na punkcie których Park miał tak zwanego bzika, bo mężczyźni w tych butach zawsze wydawali mu się bardziej męscy. Może jednak to biała, niebywale cienka koszula, której dwa górne guziki pozostawały rozpięte, a sam materiał w odpowiednim świetle idealnie ukazywał mocno zarysowane mięśnie i szerokie barki, doprowadziła go na skraj wytrzymałości? A na dokładkę, gdyby jeszcze było mu mało, młodszy postanowił tym razem wystylizować nieco swoje włosy, unosząc grzywkę i zaczesując ją na jedną stronę, dzięki czemu zostały uwydatnione jego kości policzkowe wraz ze szczęką, która prezentowała się jeszcze bardziej seksownie niż normalnie. Sam nie wiedział, że było to w ogóle możliwe. A jednak. 

Chyba głównym celem w życiu Jeona było przyprawianie go o palpitacje serca, co mu się udawało za każdym razem. Aż dziw brał, że przeżył te wszystkie mini zawały.

Dwudziestopięciolatek jakby czując czyjś wzrok na sobie, zerknął w prawo krzyżując swoje spojrzenie ze starszym, jednocześnie uśmiechając się do niego półgębkiem. Ten tylko zdołał wciągnąć ze świstem powietrze w płuca, a gdy pomysł ucieczki nawiedził jego umysł, spostrzegł że było już za późno, gdyż młodszy zmierzał się w jego kierunku. No to kurwa wpadłeś, Park. Jeon nakrył cię na gwałceniu go wzrokiem. Tysiące myśli wirowało wewnątrz jego głowy, a większość z nich dotyczyła wymówki, jaką miałby uraczyć młodszego na temat tego czemu się w niego tak intensywnie wpatrywał przez ostatnią minutę. Oczywiście, część scenariuszy także pokazywała mu jego, głośno jęczącego pod młodszym, który wymierzałby mocne pchnięcia taranując tym jego wejście i rozrywając je na strzępy. Strzelił sobie mentalnego prawego sierpowego za fantazje, które pojawiły się w najmniej odpowiednim ku temu momencie.

\- Moje gratulacje, Jiminie. To dzięki tobie tak hucznie dzisiaj się bawimy - młodszy wystawił przed siebie dłoń z trzymanym w niej szkłem, by móc uderzyć o ten Jimina. - Twoje zdrowie, Maluchu.

I w tym momencie Park już nie wiedział czy mu się to przesłyszało, bo jakby nie patrzeć muzyka grała już całkiem głośno. Dodatkowo dość mocno jego uwagę odciągały widoki przed nim, w postaci dosyć sporego odkrytego fragmentu klatki piersiowej Jeona, która w pewnym momencie była w jeszcze większej mierze widoczna przez fakt, że młodszy się nad nim pochylił chcąc wypowiedzieć owe słowa do jego ucha. Tylko starszy był na tyle rozkojarzony, że ten mógłby mu opowiadać o zwyczajach godowych wśród pająków, a on by nawet się nie zorientował, że cokolwiek do niego mówił. Nogi miał niczym stworzone z cukru, który pod wpływem temperatury się roztapiał, a jedyne co w tej chwili słyszał to swój wewnętrzny pisk, bo tak strasznie marzyło mu się w tym momencie przejechanie językiem, po tej gładkiej i lśniącej przez lasery skórze.

Najchętniej rzuciłby się na wyższego, wskakując mu na biodra, owijając swoje nogi wokół jego pasa i wpijając w jego usta, przy okazji zdzierając z niego zawadzający materiał. Nawet nie przeszkadzałoby mu to, że znajdował się w klubie pełnym ludzi, co gorsza, jego kolegów z pracy, gdyż w tym momencie liczyła się tylko jego nieokiełznana chcica. Przełknął ciężko ślinę i przyćmionym przez nadmiar emocji wzrokiem spojrzał w oczy młodszego, który wpatrywał się w niego jakby oczekując jakiejś reakcji lub odpowiedzi. Gdyby tylko on wiedział o co mu chodziło, to byłaby połowa sukcesu, bo jeszcze musiał się odezwać, nie krzycząc czy jęcząc przy tym, co wydawało mu się wręcz niemożliwe w danej chwili.

\- Em... wybacz kierowniku, nie usłyszałem co powiedziałeś. Można jeszcze raz powtórzyć? - miał nadzieję, że nie brzmiał tak żałośnie jak mu się wydawało, bo inaczej mógł już całkowicie odpuścić sobie młodszego. W jego głowie nawet skrzek zarzynanej żaby dźwięczał ponętniej w porównaniu do jego głosu.

\- Jiminie, mówiłem ci już, że nie musisz być taki formalny i możesz zwracać się do mnie po imieniu. A pytałem się czy nie zamówić nam po jeszcze jednej kolejce. Usiądziemy sobie przy którymś ze stolików oddalonych od głośników i porozmawiamy na spokojnie. Co ty na to? 

Park był jedynie w stanie pokiwać głową na znak zgody, bo nie ufał już swemu gardłu, które stwarzało mu problemy nawet z powzięciem większego haustu powietrza przez usta. Zajął jedno z wolnych miejsc, o których wspomniał chwilę wcześniej młodszy, próbując jednocześnie się uspokoić, by znów się nie ośmieszyć. W tle umysłu wciąż tliła się myśl o tym, że miał przecież starać się uwieść młodszego, więc zachowanie napalonej, pizdowatej nastolatki musiał odłożyć na później, najlepiej dając upust owym emocjom w swoich czterech ścianach. Teraz musiał zamienić się w pewnego siebie, młodego mężczyznę, który swoimi gierkami podnieci drugiego. Żałował jedynie, że tak jak banalnie to brzmiało, tak ciężko mu było chociażby przestawić tory swojego myślenia, jednak podniecenie wciąż buzujące w jego żyłach motywowało go do działania i odkrycia w sobie niebywałego talentu aktorskiego. W końcu istniała szansa na to, że podoba się młodszemu, zważywszy na to co wcześniej powiedział do niego Namjoon i Jeongguk, o ile tylko słuch mi figli nie plótł.

\- Nie wiedziałem jakiego drinka ci wziąć. Miałem dylemat między Bellini a Sex on the Beach, ale ostatecznie zamówiłem tego drugiego - postawił przed nim na stoliczku pomarańczowo-czerwony napój w wysokim kieliszku i owocem wbitym z jednej strony, uśmiechając się przy tym zachęcająco.

\- Dziękuję, na pewno będzie mi smakował - również odpowiedział uśmiechem, przy którym jego oczy zamieniły się dwie cienkie kreski.

\- No to twoje zdrowie. Jeszcze raz gratuluję tego, że twój pomysł odniósł sukces. - Jeon uniósł swojego tumblera wypełnionego lodem i whiskey, czekając aż starszy uczyni to samo ze swoja szklanką typu hurricane, by wykonać ruch ręka niby to stukając się szkłem.

Park upił łyka swojego trunku rozkoszując się jego słodkim smakiem. Mimo, że napój ten należał do typowo kobiecych drinków, zdecydowanie mu odpowiadał, przy okazji zastanawiał się czy jego nazwa nie jest drobną aluzją ze strony przełożonego, który intensywnie się w niego wpatrywał. Nie wiedział czy odpowiednio interpretuje wysyłane w jego kierunku sygnały, ale jak ostatnio stwierdził, żyje się tylko raz, więc musi próbować, bo inaczej będzie żałował zmarnowanej okazji.

Napił się jeszcze odrobinę alkoholu i odstawił go na swoje poprzednie miejsce, w palce chwytając kawałek pomarańczy, który wciąż był wbity u wierzchu szklanki. Oblizał swoje wargi nim umieścił między nie owoc zasysając się na nim i spijając z niego wszelkie soki, co rusz spoglądając na Jeona, którego ciemne, niemal czarne tęczówki nawet na ułamek sekundy nie odrywały się od niego. W pewnym momencie cieniutka stróżka nektaru uleciała z kącika jego ust, kierując się w dół i spływając po brodzie. Jednak, nim zdążyła skapnąć na podłogę, starł ją palcem wskazującym, którego następnie oblizał wpatrując się w oczy wyższego mężczyzny zasiadającego przed nim. Odłożył skórkę pomarańczy obok drinka, biorąc do ręki serwetkę i delikatnie wytarł twarz oraz palce.

\- Oh, ale ze mnie niezdara, aż się cały ubrudziłem i teraz mam lepkie palce. Idę się tylko umyć i zaraz wracam - na odchodne lekko się uśmiechnął, gdy zobaczył pobielałe knykcie młodszego, mocno zaciskające się wokół szklanki z whiskey.

Był na prawdę z siebie dumny, gdyż było widać gołym okiem, że jednak nie był obojętny Jeonggukowi, działał na niego, no i co najważniejsze, nie wypadł na tyle z obiegu w kwestii podrywania innych mężczyzn. Przekroczył próg pustej łazienki i skierował się w kierunku umywalek uprzednio przyglądając się sobie w lustrze. Znów pochwalił się w myślach za pomysł zabrania Taehyunga na zakupy, bo prezentował się powalająco w jasnobeżowych krótkich spodenkach, białej koszuli ze stójką i rękawami sięgającymi do łokcia oraz w zwykłych trampkach w tym samym kolorze. Całości uroku jego kreacji dodawały dodatki w postaci srebrnej bransoletki na prawej ręce oraz kolczyki i pierścionki. Zaśmiał się z siebie, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie to popadnie w samozachwyt i jeszcze stanie się narcystycznym pseudo playboyem, czyli kolejnym Jacksonem, a to była ostatnia rzecz o jakiej marzył.

Pochylił się przy kranie, by móc dokładnie zmyć z dłoni lepką ciecz, która wciąż się na nich znajdowała. W pewnym momencie usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, lecz nie zwrócił na to uwagi, dokładnie spłukując z rąk mydło, by móc je za chwilę osuszyć papierowym ręcznikiem. Jednak nie zdążył tego uczynić, czując lekkie szarpnięcie za nadgarstek i widząc przed sobą szerokie ramiona Jeona, który ciągnął go w kierunku jednej z kabin.

\- Co się stało? Jeongguk, c-co robisz? - poczuł za plecami zimne kafelki, gdy młodszy wepchnął go lekko do małego pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi i przygwożdżając do ściany.

\- Ah, Jiminie... wyglądasz dzisiaj zbyt dobrze - szepnął mu do ucha, opierając się ręką o ścianę na wysokości jego głowy i ustami wodząc po rozgrzanej skórze szyi Parka. - A twój piękny, krąglutki tyłeczek aż się prosi o klapsy w tych spodenkach - momentalnie, po wypowiedzeniu owych słów, druga dłoń zacisnęła się na lewym pośladku mocno go ugniatając. - Już nie mogę się powstrzymać, za bardzo mnie kusisz.

Z ust niższego wydobył się przeciągły jęk, gdy młodszy docisnął swoim kroczem do jego już lekko nabrzmiałej erekcji, usta mocno zassały się na szyi, przegryzając ją w okolicy obojczyka, a palce z niebywałą stanowczością ściskały tyłek. Nie wiedział co się w tym momencie działo, bo przecież jeszcze chwile temu zwyczajnie mył ręce, a teraz był przyszpilony do ściany przez dwudziestopięciolatka, który całował jego szyję i pobudzał męskość poprzez mocne ruchy bioder, które napierały na niego. Nie miał nawet możliwości głębiej się nad tym zastanowić, bo czuł jakby mu mózg w tym momencie wyparował i zdany był tylko na wszelkie bodźce, które młodszy idealnie stymulował. Wplótł więc palce między gęste kosmyki mężczyzny, pociągając nieco za nie, gdy czuł zęby na odsłoniętej skórze, jednocześnie próbując ograniczyć odgłosy wydobywające się z niego do cichych westchnięć.

To było dla niego zdecydowanie za wiele, a jednocześnie i tak mało, bo ciągle chciał więcej. Te duże i szerokie ręce na każdym kawałeczku jego spragnionego ciała, mokre i ciepłe usta na tych jego, a członek młodszego w sobie. Jednak oni wciąż stali ubrani, a bokserki uciskały go niemiłosiernie, więc postanowił się uprosić o więcej uwagi w tymże miejscu i sam otarł się o pachwinę Jeona wywołując tym jego ciche sapnięcie.

\- Czyżby mój Maluszek się podniecił i chciał czegoś więcej? - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko spoglądając w przyćmione pożądaniem oczy Parka. - Fuck. Jesteś tak seksowny, nawet nic nie robiąc. Dzisiaj masz taryfę ulgową i przez to, że tak zajebiście wyglądasz dostaniesz nagrodę. Czego być chciał Jiminie? - przeniósł dłoń, którą opierał się o zimne kafelki na krocze mniejszego, zaciskając się na nim, czym wywołał tylko coś na kształt jęku i wciągnięcia powietrza jednocześnie. - Oh, czyżbyś tego pragnął? Mam się z tobą zabawić? - starszemu wydawało się, że skinął głową na to pytanie, ale w obecnym stanie nie był już niczego pewien, nawet tego jak się nazywał. Podniecenie wręcz rozsadzało go od środka i chciał już dać mu upust, ale wciąż było mu mało, chciał jeszcze więcej. - Dobrze, Maluszku. Zabawimy się - niski pomruk Jeona zadźwięczał mu w uszach przez co jego pobudzony członek lekko drgnął.

Jeongguk szybkim ruchem rozpiął jasnobeżowe spodenki i zsunął je na dół wraz bokserkami, by po chwili złapać za trzon penisa przyprawiając tym Jimina o dreszcze, które rozeszły się po całym jego ciele. Młodszy od razu zaczął poruszać energicznie dłonią, drugą zaś ugniatał pośladki, co rusz wymierzając w nie klapsy, które roznosiły się echem po wciąż pustym pomieszczeniu. Palce co jakiś czas schodziły, zahaczając o wejście i lekko je masując, by później znów uderzyć w sterczące półkule.

Jiminowi było tak dobrze, że nie potrafił określić tego słowami. Już dawno nie czuł się tak wspaniale, a fakt, że dotykał go nie kto inny jak Jeon, tylko jeszcze bardziej go pobudzał. Nie chciał jednak stać bezczynnie i jęczeć jak rasowa dziwka, pragnął również młodszego zadowolić, choć wiedział, że ten prędzej czy później, swoją część przyjemności także otrzyma. Aczkolwiek, nie zmieniło to jego zamiarów i przeniósł jedną z rąk w okolice krocza mężczyzny, by zacząć się mocować z zamkiem, który po chwili ustąpił, tak samo jak guzik jeansów. Zaciskał swoje drobne palce na nabrzmiałej męskości marząc, by jak najszybciej znalazł się on w jego wnętrzu, mocno uderzając w prostatę.

\- Ssij. - młodszy warknął, wpychając mu w usta dwa palce prawej ręki, które uprzednio obejmowały jego penisa.

Oczywiście uczynił tak jak mu kazano, starając się je jak najlepiej nawilżyć, w końcu robił to dla własnego, późniejszego komfortu. Nagle poczuł, że wyższy odciąga jego dłoń od swojego przyrodzenia i stanowczym ruchem dociska ją na wysokości głowy, jednocześnie całując szyję na całej długości, co jakiś czas przegryzając ją mocniej. Był pewien, że kolejnego dnia będzie miał pełno krwistoczerwonych plamek na sobie, co w sumie go cieszyło, upewni go to tylko, że obecna sytuacja nie była wymysłem jego wyobraźni. Wtem Jeon naparł na niego całym ciałem, ocierając swoim penisem o tym jego i zaczął poruszać biodrami, a palce znajdujące się pomiędzy wargami mniejszego niezbyt skutecznie stłumiły jego krzyk. Jimin był pewien, że długo tak nie pociągnie i jeśli młodszy zaraz nie zacznie rozciągać jego ciasnych ścianek, to sam to zrobi, by jak najszybciej nabić się na dumnie prężącą się przed nim męskość. Wyższy zawsze wydawał się idealny Parkowi, pod każdym względem, zarówno fizycznym jak i osobowości. Tym razem również Jeongguk nie zawiódł jego oczekiwań, a nawet mógłby śmiało powiedzieć, że pozytywnie go zaskoczył, gdyż wzrost dwudziestopięciolatka idealnie odzwierciedlał długość i szerokość tego cuda, które miał nadzieję, znajdzie się jak najszybciej w jego wnętrzu.

Po niespełna kilkunastu sekundach, Jeon jakby wysłuchał mentalnych modłów mężczyzny znajdującego się niemal pod nim i przeniósł swoją prawą rękę na pierścień mięśni, by zacząć napierać na nie jednym paliczkiem.

\- Ej, Im Jaebum! Widziałeś gdzieś kierownika Jeona? Kim Seokjin wszędzie chodzi i go szuka, ale nie potrafi nigdzie znaleźć. Może już się zmył?

Ostatkiem sił Park stłumił w sobie pisk spowodowany nagłymi głosami, które rozbrzmiały w łazience. Kompletnie zapomniał o imprezie, na której się znajdował. Młodszy skutecznie przeniósł jego myśli w zupełnie inne rejony, które nijak się miały do ciasnej kabiny toalety klubu, gdzie bawili się pracownicy z jego firmy. Przestraszony spojrzał w oczy mężczyzny i przeraził się jeszcze bardziej, gdy dojrzał uniesiony kącik ust oraz błysk w tęczówkach tamtego, który nie mógł oznaczać niczego dobrego.

\- Musisz być teraz bardzo cichutko, przecież nie chcesz, by ktoś cię usłyszał, prawda?

Słowa te były wypowiedziane wręcz bezgłośnie, wprost do jego ucha, że nie był do końca pewny, czy na pewno je usłyszał, czy jednak były one jedynie wytworem jego wyobraźni. Dlatego chciał się dopytać, by potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenia, lecz nie zdążył, bo nagle poczuł jak cały palec młodszego znajduje się w jego wnętrzu. Ruch ten był tak niespodziewany, że wydał z siebie zduszone sapnięcie, które w ostatnim momencie udało mu się stłumić poprzez przegryzienie warg, niemal do krwi. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że młodszy był zdolny do takiego zachowania i balansowania na granicy bycia przyłapanym przez swoich podwładnych na zabawianiu się jednym z nich w klubowej toalecie. Przecież dużo w ten sposób ryzykował. Lecz najwidoczniej podniecały go takie sytuacje skoro zamiast się zlęknąć, gdy z gardła starszego wydobyły się dźwięki słyszalne dla osób znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu, ten tylko jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął i zassał na jego obojczyku. Park robił co mógł, by jego koledzy nie zorientowali się, że nie są sami w ubikacji, a gdy w końcu wyszli, wypuścił powietrze z głośnym świstem, który momentalnie zamienił się w przeciągły jęk czując mocniej oplatające palce na swojej męskości.

\- Bardzo ładnie się spisałeś, Maluszku. Najchętniej w nagrodę bym cię mocno zerżnął tutaj, ale jak słyszeliśmy, szukają mnie, więc musimy załatwić to szybciutko. Dłuższe i mocniejsze zabawy zostawimy na kiedy indziej - mrugnął do niego, od razu zaczynając w szaleńczym tempie poruszać obiema rękami, doprowadzając tym Jimina na szczyt.

Mogłoby się wydawać, ze przez stres spowodowany obawami nakrycia, jego podniecenie powinno drastycznie opaść lub nawet zniknąć, jednak cała ta sytuacja podziałała na niego jeszcze bardziej pobudzająco. Dlatego kwestią czasu było rozlanie się jego ciepłego nasienia na dłoń Jeona i nieco głośniejsze wysapanie imienia sprawcy owego spełnienia.

Gdy zdążył unormować oddech, zorientował się, że jest już cały wytarty, tak samo jak kończyna wyższego, który był w trakcie zapinania paska od swoich spodni.

\- Wybacz, Maluszku. Muszę już iść i serce mi się łamie na myśl, że muszę cię tutaj takiego zostawić, ale praca wzywa. Powtórzymy to jeszcze - poczuł lekkie muśnięcie warg młodszego w swoją skroń i zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, drzwi od kabiny zamknęły się za głównym projektantem.

Został sam z istnym tornadem utworzonym z jego myśli.

Park, co tu się właśnie odkurwiło?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah i jak tym razem? Podobało się?^^  
> Mam nadzieję, że was nieco zaskoczyłam tym rozdziałem~   
> Bardzo proszę o kudosiki i komentarze, bo mimo, że mi się rozdział ten bardzo podoba, to chciałabym znać również waszą opinię^.-


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie, że tydz temu nie było update'a, ale musiałam do końca zawalczyć z sesją poprawkowa^^'

Min Y.  
Masz czas dzisiaj po pracy? (15:27)

 

(15:41) Tak średnio, hyung. Muszę zrobić zakupy do domu, bo większość zapasów mi się skończyło i nie mam już co jeść. A coś się stało, hyungie?

  
Min Y.  
Jutro w trakcie lunchu muszę zobaczyć się z Chanyeolem, a później gdzieś ten kretyn mnie zabiera w sprawie pracy, chyba na jakieś spotkanie biznesowe. (15:42)

  
(15:42) No to w sumie możemy dzisiaj gdzieś wyskoczyć, a zakupy zrobię kiedy indziej ^.^

  
Min Y.  
O nie, gówniarzu! (15:42)  
Masz mi normalnie jeść, bo ciągle jesteś chudy jak patyk. Najwyżej pojedziemy razem do sklepu i ci pomogę.  
Później zostaniemy u Ciebie i zamówimy jakieś żarcie, albo może w ramach podziękowania za podwózkę... nawet mi coś ugotujesz. (15:46)  
  


(15:57) Ale hyung, to nie jest konieczne. Stan mojej lodówki nie wygląda jeszcze aż tak tragicznie, więc mogę zakupy zrobić jutro, a dzisiaj pójdziemy razem do jakiejś knajpy po pracy.

  
Min Y.  
Dzieciaku, nie denerwuj mnie. Idziemy dzisiaj do tego marketu i koniec kropka. (16:01)  
I masz mi być wdzięczny, że ci pomagam. (16:01)

  
(16:03) Eh... Dobrze, hyung

  
Min Y.  
No i tak ma być.  
Za godzinę kończysz, nie? (16:03)

  
(16:05) Tak, jeśli się nic nagle nie posypie, albo nie dostanę jakiegoś pilnego zadania, to powinienem wyjść punktualnie.

  
Min Y.  
Będę czekał pod firmą.  
Do później. (16:07)

  
(16:08) Pa, hyung

  
Odłożył komórkę na biurko, próbując ponownie skupić się na wykonywanym wcześniej zadaniu.  
  
Największy projekt przy jakim dotychczas pracował dobiegł końca i czas było powrócić do mniejszych inwestycji przy których również była masa roboty. Jego miejsce pracy znów znajdowało się w swoim poprzednim miejscu, w biurze mieszczących projektantów, całkiem niedaleko biurka należącego do Kim Namjoona.  
  
A gdy już mowa o przełożonych, to od piątkowej imprezy nie widział z bliska Jeona, jedynie gdzieś w oddali go dostrzegał, jednak miał wrażenie, że tamten go unikał lub chociaż starał się, by nie doszło pomiędzy nimi do bliższego kontaktu. Może był przewrażliwiony i wyolbrzymiał wszystko, ale naprawdę wydawało mu się, że młodszy nawet uciekał wzrokiem, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykały, gdyż nie trwały one nigdy dłużej niż sekundę. Chyba na zbyt wiele liczył po ostatnim i dlatego teraz nawet najmniejszą pierdołę odczuwał podwójnie, choć czy zwykły uśmiech lub głupie "cześć" to tak dużo? Nie oczekiwał przecież, że wpadną sobie w ramiona, zaczną się całować na środku gabinetu, wyznają wielką miłość, a później będą żyć długo i szczęśliwie, w willi na obrzeżach Gangnam-gu lub Seocho-gu z psem, kotem, i papugą do kolekcji.

Jimin cicho prychnął na samą, tak absurdalną myśl. Przecież wiedział, że takie rzeczy dzieją się tylko w głupich, tanich dramach, a nie w prawdziwym życiu i nawet nigdy nie marzył o czymś tak abstrakcyjnym. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że wyższy napisze do niego w weekend, bo przecież z racji tego, iż był kierownikiem, posiadał jego numer telefonu, a nawet gdyby nie w ten sposób, to chociaż w następnym tygodniu odezwie się do niego. Jednak najwidoczniej się przeliczył, bo tamtemu chyba ani śniło się wykonać jakikolwiek ruch w jego kierunku, a on sam nie miał na tyle odwagi, by chociaż wspomnieć o tym, co się wydarzyło na owej imprezie. Zresztą nawet gdyby chciał cokolwiek napomknąć, to i tak raczej nie miałby ku temu okazji, skoro mijał już kolejny dzień, a oni nie stanęli ze sobą twarzą w twarz. Naprawdę nie liczył na żadne fanfary i ckliwe przywitanie, ale żeby nawet jednego słowa od piątku nie zamienić? Może to jednak była pomyłka?

Najwidoczniej kierownik wypił za dużo, przez co doszło do nieoczekiwanej i pewnie też niepożądanej przez niego sytuacji, dlatego teraz starał się o tym zapomnieć, odsuwając Jimina od siebie. To by wiele tłumaczyło. Bo czemu niby tak idealny facet, mężczyzna o którym fantazjuje niejedna osoba, miałby chcieć czegokolwiek z kimś takim jak on? Przecież był totalnym zerem, nic niewartym śmieciem, który zasługiwał właśnie na takie traktowanie. Do tego wciąż wyglądał jak turlający się pasztet, bo waga ostatnim czasem pokazywała wciąż te same cyfry, które nijak nie chciały być niższe. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie byłby w stanie choćby zauroczyć się w kimś tak ohydnym jak on, dlatego pewnie teraz Jeongguk pluje sobie w brodę za to, że się schlał i dotykał kogoś tak paskudnego.

W sumie to nie dziwił się młodszemu, że nie chciał się z nim nawet przywitać, starając się wymazać ten przykry epizod z pamięci. Nawet nie miał mu tego za złe, bo niby czemu, skoro sam na siebie w lustrze nie mógł patrzeć. Przez chwilę się łudził, że jednak nie wygląda tak tragicznie i zasługuje na miłość, jednak były to tylko nierealne fantazje, marzenia nie mające racji bytu. Jak w ogóle mógł myśleć, że ma jakiekolwiek szanse u tak perfekcyjnej osoby.

_Jesteś skończonym idiotą i kretynem, Park._  
  
Nim się spostrzegł, minęła godzina siedemnasta, dlatego czym prędzej zapisał wszystkie pootwierane pliki na komputerze, wyłączył urządzenie i uprzątnął stanowisko pracy, by przyjaciel nie czekał na niego zbyt długo. Ruszył schodami ewakuacyjnymi w dół, a gdy znalazł się na parterze, wyciągnął komórkę, chcąc dowiedzieć się od starszego, gdzie miał się udać, tym samym nie tracąc czasu na szukaniu się nawzajem. Jednak w chwili, gdy wybierał numer do szarowłosego, dostrzegł go przez szklane drzwi, stojącego przed budynkiem firmy. Mimowolnie uśmiech wpłynął na jego usta i został on szybko odwzajemniony przez wypatrujące go tęczówki przyjaciela.  
  
\- Cześć, hyung! Wybacz za lekką obsuwę czasową, mam nadzieję, że nie czekałeś za długo.  
  
\- Na luzie, młody. Nie spóźniłeś się tyle, bym miał ci z tego powodu jakieś awantury robić, więc nie ma o czy gadać. - Min mrugnął do niego i ruchem głowy wskazał, by młodszy poszedł za nim w stronę parkingu, na którym zapewne znajdował się jego samochód. - To co, gdzie chcesz lecieć na te zakupy?  
  
\- Myślę, że market w okolicy mojej siłowni będzie miał wszystko, czego potrzebuję, a że jest blisko mieszkania, to tym lepiej dla nas. Powinniśmy się szybko uwinąć i jeszcze zdążę coś dla nas do jedzenia zrobić. - otworzył drzwi auta i rozsiadł się w nim wygodnie, czekając na kierowcę, który kilka sekund po nim uczynił to samo, następnie uruchamiając silnik. - Masz na coś konkretnego ochotę, hyung?  
  
\- Nie pogardziłbym ramyunem domowej roboty, bo zdążyłem się już za nim stęsknić, a twój wręcz dupę urywa.

Wzrok Yoongiego na ułamek sekundy oderwał się od jezdni, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę obok niego, szybko jednak powracając na poprzednie miejsce. Jimin uśmiechnął się słysząc komplement z ust starszego, bo uwielbiał dla niego gotować. Gdy sobie przyrządzał posiłki, nie przykładał się do tego, często też ograniczając się do robienia najprostszych i najmniej kalorycznych dań. Za każdym razem, gdy był zmuszony zrobić coś dla samego siebie, odczuwał niechęć, w głowie przeliczając tylko jak bardzo przytyje przez jedzenie, które sobie zaserwuje. Jednak wszystko nabierało zupełnie innego światła, gdy rozbiegało się o gotowanie dla przyjaciela, którego pod tym względem ciężko było zadowolić przez jego wrodzoną awersję do przeżuwania. Zazdrościł mu tego, bo on znowuż mógłby ciągle mielić swoją jadaczką, zapychając się jakimiś śmieciami, byle tylko pochłaniać kolejne ilości jedzenia. Nienawidził w sobie tej miłości do konsumpcji żałując, że nie mógł się urodzić niejadkiem jak Min. Dlatego tym bardziej kochał słuchać pochwał przyjaciela, gdy temu smakowało coś, co specjalnie dla niego przyrządził.  
  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Kupimy shin ramyun w sklepie, do tego kilka składników i nieco podrasujemy zupkę błyskawiczną. Z wołowiną i jajkiem chcesz?  
  
\- Jak szaleć, to szaleć, a taki jest zdecydowanie najlepszy.  
  
Kolejne półtorej godziny spędzili właśnie w taki sposób, rozmawiając, jadąc samochodem, śmiejąc się i pakując potrzebne produkty do wózka sklepowego, który w zastraszającym tempie zrobił się w połowie pełny.

Głupia czynność, zwykła powinność stała się dla Jimina miło spędzonym czasem, dzięki towarzystwu i asyście starszego, który za cel obrał sobie nakłonienie czarnowłosego, do zakupu nie tylko niezbędnych rzeczy, ale także kilku kalorycznych smakołyków. Yoongi nie krył się z tym, że chciał nakłonić Parka do przybrania na wadze, a znając jego słabe punkty, wykorzystywał je w jak największym stopniu. Młodszy, wiedząc, jak bardzo nieustępliwy charakter posiada przyjaciela, nie oponował zbyt długo, planując jednak sposób utylizacji owych rzeczy, którymi prawdopodobnie poczęstuje znajomych z pracy, nie chcąc wyrzucać jedzenia. Za dużo osób na świecie głodowało, by marnotrawić w ten sposób jakikolwiek pokarm.

Sam nie dowierzał w to, jak wiele sprzeczności się w nim znajdowało. Z jednej strony potrafił zwrócić posiłek, który chwilę wcześniej miał w ustach, a z drugiej zaś, nienawidził, gdy ktoś wyrzucał jedzenie, marnując je w ten sposób. Można było stwierdzić, że w pewien sposób był hipokrytą, za co żywił do siebie ogromną niechęć, bo według niego, była to jedna z najgorszych możliwych cech charakteru, jakie mógł posiadać człowiek. Bo jak można mieć do kogoś pretensje o coś, co samemu się robi? Szczyt zadufania w sobie i obłudy.  
  
Z zamyśleń wyrwał go dźwięk nadchodzącej wiadomości, wydobywający się z urządzenia szarowłosego, który włożył trzymaną w siatce ręce do bagażnika i sięgnął po telefon do kieszeni. Brunet dopakował do samochodu resztę zakupów i z uwagą obserwował znikający z ust Mina uśmiech, a w jego miejscu pojawiający się grymas ni to irytacji, ni zrezygnowania.  
  
\- Coś się stało, hyung? - Był ciekaw co spowodowało tak szybką zmianę humoru i nastawienia u starszego, który przecież rzadko ukazywał jakiekolwiek emocje za pomocą mimiki twarzy.  
  
\- Wychodzi na to, że nici z naszego wspólnego posiłku. Właśnie do mnie Baek napisał w imieniu Chana, że muszę się w miarę szybko pojawić w firmie, bo nagle grafik ma jakieś problemy przy najnowszym projekcie reklamy i trzeba to jeszcze dziś ogarnąć. - Na te słowa, jego mina też się zmieniła a całą pozytywną atmosferę diabli wzięli.  
  
\- Szkoda. - Co mógł więcej powiedzieć? Praca to praca, nawet jeśli mu się to nie podobało, nie miał prawa w żaden inny sposób zareagować. - Jeśli to coś pilnego, to jedź, hyung. Zaraz wezmę wszystkie siaty i podjadę metrem ten kawałeczek do mieszkania. - Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco do starszego wiedząc, że jemu też nie podobał się obecny rozwój sytuacji.  
  
\- Nie wydurniaj się, dzieciaku. Zostaw te zakupy i pakuj tyłek do środka. Przecież wiadomo, że cię podrzucę, nie? Nie będziesz mi się tarabanił z tym wszystkim przez pół dzielnicy. - Park uśmiechnął się szerzej, mrużąc nieco przy tym oczy i zgodnie z poleceniem szarowłosego, wsiadł do samochodu.  
  
\- Dzięki, hyung. Dobrze wiesz, że to zaledwie cztery kilometry ode mnie, więc sam dałbym sobie radę.  
  
\- Gówniarzu, przestań ciągle marudzić. Masz mi być wdzięczny, za to, że ci pomagam i tyle dobrego dla ciebie robię.

Jak zwykle wredny uśmieszek zagościł na twarzy, którą tak strasznie uwielbiał oglądać. Mógłby wpatrywać się w nią godzinami i nie nudzić przy tym, co dla większości ludzi zabrzmiało nieco dziwnie, wręcz przerażająco, ale cóż on miał na to poradzić? Nie jego winą przecież było to, że Min mimo rzadkiego okazywania uczuć i równie częstej zmiany mimiki, fascynował go sobą.

Jednak najbardziej interesowały go te hipnotyzujące, hebanowe tęczówki, które w zależności od światła potrafiły przybierać kolor ciemnej czekolady, czasem też i czerni, wszystko zależało od otoczenia oraz, co śmieszne, humoru starszego. Wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić jak doskonale pasowało do Yoongiego powiedzenie "oczy są zwierciadłem duszy", gdyż jego potrafiły wyrażać niesamowicie wiele emocji, a przy każdej zmianie nastroju, również ich odcień ulegał większej lub mniejszej zmianie. Przykładowo, gdy starszy był zirytowany, jego źrenice zwężały się, a tęczówki były niemal czarne, tylko gdzieniegdzie prześwitywały lekkie refleksy brązu. Znowuż, gdy był niewyspany, te też nieco blakły, a kolor tracił na intensywności, dając wrażenie jakby były spowite lekką mgiełką, która pojawia się w wiosenny poranek, kiedy trawa była jeszcze mokra od rosy. Jednak najbardziej uwielbiał się nie wpatrywać, gdy szarowłosy był jednocześnie na czymś skupiony ale i zadowolony lub po prostu jakieś pozytywne emocje nim władały, wtedy jego tęczówki przybierały najbardziej intensywny odcień mahoniu, jaki można sobie wyobrazić. Lecz to co wtedy w nich najbardziej uwielbiał, to ten charakterystyczny błysk, migający niczym mały świetlik próbujący wydostać się ze słoika, w którym chwilę wcześniej został zamknięty.  
  
\- A właśnie hyung, co z twoim obiadem? Mieliśmy razem zjeść ramyun, ale w takim razie nie będzie jak.  
  
\- Spoko, wezmę sobie coś na wynos i zjem w firmie. Albo jeszcze lepiej, napiszę Chanyeolowi, by w ramach rekompensaty za ściąganie mnie do roboty, coś mi zamówił, więc nie będę musiał tracić czasu w żadnych kolejkach. A co do ramyunu, to może zjemy go za tydzień? Po robocie pojedziemy do Ciebie, więc będziesz miał czas, by go wcześniej przygotować.

Wzrok starszego spoczął na nim w oczekiwaniu, gdy stali na światłach czekając, aż sygnalizacja zmieni się na zielony kolor, a samochody przed nimi ruszą.  
  
\- We wtorek nie bardzo mogę, bo będę wtedy dopiero wracał od rodziców. Wziąłem sobie dwa dni wolnego z pracy, by w końcu do nich pojechać i ich odwiedzić. Ale co powiesz na przyszłą środę?  
  
\- Mi pasuje. Więc jesteśmy wstępnie umówieni.

W ciszy, jedynie przy akompaniamencie spokojnie, niemal bezgłośnie grającego radia, z lekkimi uśmiechami majaczącymi się na ich ustach, dotarli pod blok, w którym mieszkał młodszy. Gdy tylko silnik zgasł, wysiedli z metalowej maszyny, zabrali wszystkie zakupy i ruszyli przez parking, by po chwili wdrapywać się schodami na trzecie piętro, prosto pod drzwi do gniazdka bruneta.  
  
\- Ja cię, gówniarzu, kiedyś chyba zabiję. Czemu, do chuja wafla, kazałeś mi się z tym wszystkim leźć z buta do ciebie? Windy wam nie działają czy co? - Park aż cicho się zaśmiał na dźwięk mocno poirytowanego głosu przyjaciela, który miał chyba zamiar go zlinczować, bez pomocy rąk. Często bawiło go bezpodstawne zdenerwowanie szarowłosego, które objawiało się przy każdym, większym wysiłku fizycznym.  
  
\- Hyung, trochę ruchu na pewno ci nie zaszkodzi, bo twoja kondycja chyba jest równa zeru, a nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby nawet i była na minusie. - Spojrzał w bok i zaśmiał się wesoło, bo mina Yoongiego była tak komiczna, że miał ochotę zrobić mu zdjęcie. Jednak reklamówki w jednej dłoni, a pęk kluczy w drugiej, skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiały. Lekko opierając się o framugę, otworzył wejście do swojego małego królestwa, w którym chwilę później się znalazł razem z dzwudziestosiedmiolatkiem.  
  
\- Napijesz się jeszcze czegoś przed wyjściem, huyng? - odłożył wszystko, co miał w rękach na blat w kuchni i sięgnął do szafki po szklanki, które uzupełnił wodą z cytryną.  
  
\- No i po co pytasz, skoro i tak nie czekasz na odpowiedź? - Starszy odebrał wręczane mu szkło, upijając całą jego zawartość jednym duszkiem.  
  
\- Dobra, będę się zbierał, bo mnie Chan oskóruje.

Odstawił przedmiot na blat i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, a Park podążył za nim.  
  
W momencie, gdy chciał życzyć starszemu miłej pracy, ten gwałtownie się do niego odwrócił i nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, poczuł stanowcze pchnięcie oraz ścianę za plecami. Wtem usta Mina znalazły się na tych jego, mocno dociskając je do siebie i żarliwie go całując. Ruch ten był tak zaskakujący, że pisnął zaskoczony przez co umożliwił mężczyźnie dostęp do swojego podniebienia wraz z językiem, który ten momentalnie wykorzystał, pieszcząc go namiętnie. Zareagował instynktownie i równie szaleńczo muskał go wargami, starając się czerpać z tak nagłej, totalnie nieoczekiwanej sytuacji, jak najwięcej przyjemności. Trącający, wilgotny mięsień, zahaczający o ten jego, w przeciągu ułamka sekundy wywołał burzę z piorunami w jego brzuchu, która w zawrotnym tempie zaczęła przemieszczać się nieco niżej, wywołując tym samym lekki uścisk w podbrzuszu. Nie miał nawet czasu by zastanowić się, przemyśleć to, co się w owej sytuacji działo. To był impuls. Gdy poczuł te idealne, ciepłe usta na swoich, od razu odpowiedział na pieszczotę. Jednocześnie czuł wszystko tak intensywnie, że nogi zaczynały odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa i gdyby nie dłonie starszego znajdujące się na jego biodrach oraz ściana za nim, miałby wątpliwości czy udałoby mu się ustać o własnych siłach. Jednak nim jego mózg zdążył przetrawić wszystkie informacje, że w tej właśnie chwili całuje go nie kto inny jak Min Yoongi, jego przyjaciel i osoba, do której żywił silne choć nieodwzajemnione uczucie oraz abstrakcyjność całego owego zdarzenia, ten oderwał się od jego ust.  
  
\- Do zobaczenia, dzieciaku.  
  
Gdzieś resztkami swojej świadomości zarejestrował uśmiech na ustach starszego.

Oddalające się kroki.

Trzask drzwi.

On jednak stał i nie dowierzał. Starał się przetworzyć to co właśnie się stało. I mimo, wręcz widocznej pary, która unosiła się nad głową Parka, z jego przegrzanego mózgu, ten dalej nie potrafił oswoić się z myślą, że został pocałowany przez Yoongiego. To było zbyt niedorzeczne. Niemożliwe. Nierealne. Abstrakcyjne.

_Kurwa._   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo proszę was o kudosiki i pozostawianie po sobie komentarzy pod rozdziałem (nawet króciutkich) - to bardzo motywuje~ ^.-


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pp dłuuugiej przerwie czas na nowy rozdział^^  
> Hope u enjoy!

Miał już dość, totalnie dosyć tego wszystkiego.

Gdy tylko wrócił do domu po męczącym dniu w pracy, od razu z ulgą ściągnął buty, rzucił na szafeczkę w przedpokoju klucze wraz z portfelem i opadł ciężko na kanapę, krzywiąc się. Nie dość, że od samego rana był zawalony robotą, co rusz dostając maile z nowymi zadaniami, to jeszcze Namjoona chyba coś ugryzło, bo chodził cały nabuzowany, rzucając na prawo i lewo nieprzyjemne komentarze oraz przekleństwa.

A jakby tego jeszcze było mało, to Lee Yejin, jego koleżka z działu, wyjechała w środę na kilkudniowe szkolenie, przez co część jej obowiązków została przekazana pod jego skrzydła. Musiał wcześniej przychodzić do pracy i zostawać po godzinach, by się ze wszystkim wyrobić. Na jego szczęście był już piątek, a z racji tego, że w poprzednie dwa dni spędził w biurze o kilka godzin więcej, kolejnego już nie musiał się tam pojawiać.

Ogólne zmęczenie dawało o sobie znać, jednak nie ono było teraz najgorsze, bo psychicznie, a nie fizycznie czuł się najbardziej wykończony. Robota robotą, ważne że była i robił to, o czym marzył, więc nie miał na co narzekać w tej kwestii, bo przecież była cała masa ludzi na świecie, która pracowała w zawodzie znienawidzonym przez siebie. Może i Jimin był niewyspany, a ogrom obowiązków go odrobinę przytłaczał, ale kochał to, co robił i nie zamieniłby tego na nic innego.

Tym co zajmowało jego myśli był fakt, iż minęło siedem dni od pamiętnej imprezy firmowej, a ani razu nie zamienił choćby słówka z Jeonem. Dodatkowo Yoongi też się od wtorku nie odzywał, co było wręcz niemożliwe, bo nawet jeśli widywali się średnio raz w tygodniu, to codziennie pisali ze sobą na KakaoTalk. Normą była wymiana kilkudziesięciu wiadomości. Nawet jeśli byli bardzo zmęczeni, nie potrafili się ze sobą nie kontaktować. Często ich rozmowy dotyczyły totalnych pierdół, nic nie wnoszących do ich życia, ale właśnie to sprawiało im największą przyjemność, rozmowa o niczym, która i tak się kleiła.

Bywały nawet takie okresy, kiedy to Jimin potrafił wymieniać z nim więcej wiadomości, niż z Taehyungiem, który robił mu spam każdego dnia o tym, co robił, co jadł, jak się spisywali jego podopieczni, a nawet jaką nową choreografię udało mu się podejrzeć w trakcie przerwy na lunch. Oczywiście zabawa nie miałaby najmniejszego sensu, gdyby rówieśnik nie wymagał od niego tego samego, dlatego wiedzieli o sobie niemal wszystko. Włącznie z liczbą wizyt w toalecie danego dnia. Jednak mimo to Yoongiemu udawało się czasem pobić w tej kwestii Kima, choć nie bywało to aż tak często, zważywszy na to, że przez swoją pracę miał ograniczony czas.

Dlatego tym większe było przygnębienie Parka, gdyż nagle zostało mu to wszystko odebrane. Miał wrażenie jakby stracił część codziennej przyjemności, jaką były dla niego te wiadomości. I choć się starał, naprawdę nie rozumiał zachowania obu mężczyzn.

Co prawda chciał obu poderwać, zachęcić do swojej osoby lub chociaż jednego z nich, co ostatecznie mu się udało, jednak teraz został sam. Czuł się przez nich wykorzystany, bo to przecież oni wzięli od niego co chcieli, w mniejszym lub większym stopniu, teraz nawet nie dając znaku życia. Prawda, lekko prowokował ich, ale było to niczym w porównaniu do tego co oni zrobili. Był aż takim zerem, śmieciem pałętającym się na tym świecie, że zasłużył na takie traktowanie?

Jeongguka mógł jeszcze usprawiedliwiać w tym wszystkim fakt, że przecież nie byli sobie bliscy, jedynie łączyła ich firma, w której pracowali. Co prawda, wydawało mu się, że przez te półtora roku nawiązała się między nimi nić porozumienia, a w ostatnim czasie nawet swego rodzaju zażyłość, jednak chyba źle to wszystko odbierał. Jak zwykle wszystko musiał wyolbrzymiać, robiąc sobie tym samym niepotrzebne nadzieje.

Dodatkowo, teraz był niemal pewny, że zbliżenie do jakiego doszło pomiędzy nim a Jeonem na imprezie, było jedynie efektem zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu, jaką wlał w siebie młodszy. Był totalnym idiotą wierząc, że mógł się spodobać takiemu mężczyźnie, który nie musiał się nawet specjalnie trudzić, by zabiegać o względy partnerów. Przecież to niedorzeczne, by taki żałosny grubas mógł w jakikolwiek sposób uwieść wyższego.

A żeby tego było mało, z drugiej strony był jeszcze Min. Znali się odkąd przeprowadził się do Seulu, zaprzyjaźnili dosyć szybko, a gdy starszy zerwał z jego kuzynką, ich relacja nawet się zacieśniła. Byli ze sobą naprawdę blisko i mimo, że żył tyle czasu w tak zwanym friendzonie, uwielbiał możliwości, jakie dawała ich przyjaźń, bo ciągły kontakt ze starszym to wszystko, czego pragnął.

Jednak w chwili, gdy zdobył się na odwagę, zaczął wierzyć w swoje możliwości i samego siebie, wszystko zostało brutalnie zdeptane, a on sprowadzony do przykrej, lecz prawdziwej rzeczywistości.

Może ten pocałunek jednak nic nie znaczył, a straszy chciał mu tylko w dobitny sposób pokazać, że nie jest zainteresowany jego marnym podrywem i tym bardziej jego nędzną osobą? Co on sobie w ogóle myślał, próbując flirtować z tą dwójką? Że komuś takiemu jak on uda się wzniecić jakiekolwiek uczucie w tak perfekcyjnych mężczyznach? Przecież tacy, zadają i wiążą się z kimś równie idealnym co oni.

Może jednak nie byli hetero, jak początkowo zakładał, jednak nie oznaczało to od razu, że będą chcieli takiego spasionego wieprza. Nawet najbardziej zdesperowany biseksualny koleś, nie był aż takim samobójcą, by chcieć od niego czegoś więcej, niż jednorazowy numerek.

Gdy teraz o tym myślał, czuł się powalony swoją głupotą. Jak wielkim kretynem trzeba być, by wpaść na tak irracjonalny pomysł, prawdziwy kretynizm w najczystszej postaci.

Nic dziwnego, że ci zabawili się jego kosztem, choć dla nich pewnie męczarnią było dotykanie go w taki sposób. Dostał to, na co zasługiwał, ścierwa takie jak on nie powinny być inaczej traktowane. Teraz jedynie pluł sobie w twarz, że przez całą tę jego chwilę niewytłumaczalnego zrywu i wiary w coś co nie istnieje, stracił przyjaciela.

Nie było przecież winą szarowłosego, że młodszy był zdebilniałym pedałem, który zamiast znać swoje miejsce, zapragnął miłości, a tej przecież nie był wart. Gdyby chociaż bardziej się postarał, to by jego wygląd był względnie znośny, ale wolał obżerać się trzy razy dziennie, przez co posturą zaczynał przypominać zapaśnika sumo. Chyba musiał ograniczyć swoją dietę znów do jednego posiłku, a jeśli nie uda mu się to, to nie ma rady. Trzeba będzie rzygać. Lepsze to, niż jakby każdy jego posiłek miał się odkładać w formie tłuszczu, którego miał i tak aż nadto. Sam do tego doprowadził, więc czas najwyższy ponieść konsekwencje.

Leżał tak już od dłuższego czasu, mocząc łzami twarz, poduszkę i dłonie, którymi usilnie próbował je ścierać, jednak nie przynosiło to większego efektu, gdyż po chwili pojawiały się kolejne. Zmęczony płaczem i nieprzyjemnymi myślami zasnął, a ostatnim obrazem, jaki pozostał mu w głowie, były zniesmaczone miny Jeona i Yoongiego.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

\- ChimChim. Hej, ChimChim... Co jest? - Nad jego uchem rozbrzmiał znajomy głos.

Uchylił powieki dostrzegając pochylającego się nad nim Taehyunga, którego mina wyrażała zdziwienie pomieszane ze zmartwieniem.

\- O. Cześć, Tae... Co ty tu robisz? Jak wszedłeś? - Podniósł się ociężale, przecierając ospale twarz rękoma.

Przeciągnął się nieznacznie siadając przy tym normalnie na kanapie i robiąc miejsce dla przyjaciela, by ten mógł usiąść obok niego.

\- Dałeś mi kiedyś zapasowe klucze, pamiętasz? - odpowiedział siadając od razu, gdy brunet zabrał swoje nogi z mebla, wpatrując się przy tym w niego intensywnie. - Coś się stało? Masz opuchnięte oczy jakbyś płakał. Nie wymiotowałeś znów, prawda? Nie mów, że znowu zadręczałeś się myślami na temat swojego ciała i wagi! Park! Coś ty sobie znów ubzdurał?! No nie wytrzymam z tobą! Będę faktycznie musiał wysłać cię do psychologa, bo tak dłużej być nie może! Jimin, przecież jesteś idealny! Taki właśnie jesteś! Nie musisz chudnąć, by wyglądać lepiej, skoro teraz jest super! No może zacząłeś ostatnio jakby niknąć w oczach, przez co twoje Jibooty już nie jest takie jak kiedyś, ale...

\- Tae! Uspokój się. Jest okay i nic mi nie jest. Po prostu wróciłem mega zmęczony do domu i musiało mi się coś strasznego przyśnić, stąd te łzy. Nie rzygałem, zjadłem normalnie, jest dobrze. Naprawdę nie masz się czym przejmować więc się uspokój. - szatyn gadał jak najęty i w pewnym momencie starszy miał już dość, musiał przerwać ten słowotok, bo by go jeszcze głowa rozbolała. - Już lepiej? - Miał wrażenie, że młodszy nie do końca uwierzył w jego słowa na temat tego co się wcześniej działo, ale mimo to kiwnął głową. - No to teraz mi powiedz, czemu tu jesteś?

\- A no tak! Jak to czemu? Przecież jutro masz urodziny! A z racji tego, że w niedzielę wcześnie jedziesz do rodziców, to nie będziesz miał jak się zabawić. Dlatego wpadłem na pomysł, że dziś zabieram cię do klubu, by opić te dwudzieste siódme urodziny! - Podniecony myślą szatyn aż klasnął w dłonie. - Co prawda, musimy iść bez chłopaków, bo znów pojechali ze swoimi zespołami w trasę, ale we dwójkę też damy sobie radę!

\- Wiesz co, Tae? Nie mam zbytnio ochoty nigdzie wychodzić. Zostańmy może u mnie, napijemy się soju albo browara i coś obejrzymy, hm? Nawet na bajkę się godzę.

Nie wiedział skąd u wyższego taki entuzjazm, ale nie obchodziło go zbytnio w tej chwili. Czuł się fatalnie, a z tego, co drugi mówił, to wyglądał wcale nie lepiej. Nie widział sensu w świętowaniu swoich urodzin, bo te tylko przypominału mu, o tym że się starzeje i do tego samotnie. Lata mu leciały, wiek dawał o sobie znać, a nie było nikogo chętnego, kto chciałby z takim nieudacznikiem spędzić więcej czasu, aniżeli jedną noc.

Już nawet nie mówił o miłości, bo tej przecież wart nie był, co w końcu sam zrozumiał, chodziło raczej o coś na kształt związku. Nie musieli się kochać, wystarczyła mu sama sympatia i tolerowanie się siebie nawzajem. Chciał wiedzieć, że nie jest na tyle odrażający w całej swej naturze, by ta sama osoba chciała przespać się z nim więcej, niż jeden raz. Może go nawet wykorzystywać i być z nim dla samego seksu, nie robiło mu to żadnej różnicy, byleby tylko w ogóle go chciała. Byłby całkowicie wierny temu mężczyźnie, oddany, uległy i co by tylko tamten sobie jeszcze zażyczył. Spełniałby jego wszystkie zachcianki łóżkowe, włącznie z dziwnymi przebierankami czy zabawkami erotycznymi. Sam by mógł się taką stać, do tego być kurą domową i skakać koło niego. On jedynie chciał się czuć potrzebny i chciany, nic więcej.

\- Oj, ChimChim! Nie bądź taki! Musisz w końcu wyjść w miasto i poużywać życia, a nie jak ten stary dziad, siedzieć wiecznie w tych czterech kątach. Nawet bajkami mnie nie przekupisz, co to, to nie.

\- Ale Taehyung...

\- Nie ma żadnego "ale". W te pędy masz mi lecieć pod prysznic i się ogarnąć. Przy okazji zrób sobie jakiś zajebisty makijaż, bo dzisiaj z parkietu będą nas na rękach wynosić!

\- Nie miał innej opcji jak posłuchać przyjaciela, bo mimo że ten był kochany i opiekuńczy, to przy okazji niesamowicie uparty. Gdy już raz się jakiś pomysł zrodził w jego głowie, nie szło go od niego odwieść. - Gdy ty będziesz się kąpał, ja naszykuję ci ciuchy, by niepotrzebnie czasu nie tracić i móc jak najszybciej się stąd ulotnić.

Park miał jedynie nadzieję, że uda mu się znaleźć szybko jakąś wymówkę i wyjść z klubu przy pierwszej możliwej okazji.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

\- To co teraz pijemy?

Siedzieli już drugą godzinę w zatłoczonym lokalu, gdzie większość osób bawiła się na parkiecie w rytm muzyki, choć byli i tacy jak oni, którzy woleli ten czas spędzić przy barze. Ilość wlanego w siebie alkoholu dawała o sobie znać, bo Park przestał się przejmować dwójką mężczyzn, przez których jeszcze tego dnia wylewał łzy, zapominając o nich kompletnie. Za sprawą i namową rówieśnika, odprężył się przy piwie oraz kilku shotach, dzięki którym czuł się niesamowicie rozluźniony. Jego przyjaciel był mniej więcej w takim samym stanie, gdyż i u niego można było zauważyć lekkie chwianie się na stołku barowym.

\- Może już się nie będziemy pierdolić z sączeniem i po prostu zamówimy sobie po butelce soju? - odparł starszy mając ochotę jedynie na jeszcze przyjemniejsze kręcenie w głowie.

\- Dobrze prawisz mój przyjacielu! - Język szatyna nieco się plątał, a dodatkowo chichot uniemożliwiał mu sprawne zamówienie napojów, lecz gdy wreszcie mu się to udało, odwrócił się do niższego z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach. - I jak się czujesz już jako stary zgred? - Znów cichy śmiech wydostał się spomiędzy warg, jakby powiedział najzabawniejszy kawał ostatniego półwiecza.

\- Nie chcę ci przypominać, ale jesteś niewiele co młodszy, TaeTae. Ciebie również niedługo zacznie łamać w kościach i skończą się te wieczne harce - odpowiedział z uśmiechem, gdyż i jego cała ta rozmowa nie wiedzieć czemu bawiła, lecz nie miało to w tamtej chwili najmniejszego znaczenia. - Ale wiesz co? Dzięki, że mnie tu zabrałeś. Przynajmniej nie siedzę w domu, użalając się nad całym światem lub wylegując przed telewizorem. - Klepnął przyjaciela w ramię, dziękując mu tym razem niewerbalnie za towarzystwo i pociągnął solidny łyk przed chwilą przyniesionego trunku.

\- Oj, bo się jeszcze wzruszę. Sto lat, stara dupo! Z Kim uniósł w górę szklankę pełną przezroczystej substancji, czekając aż drugi uczyni to samo, by po chwili obaj mogli opróżnić je za jednym razem. - No, a teraz lecimy trochę podensić! Jak wrócimy, to dokończymy.

W sali było tłoczno i duszno. Pachniało alkoholem, papierosami, potem i perfumami, które zbyt obficie niektóre osoby na siebie wylały. Z jednej strony potrafiło zatykać od takiej mieszanki, lecz w tamtej chwili Jiminowi było to obojętne, zresztą jak cały świat go otaczający. Chciał się w końcu wybawić i zapomnieć. Wypocić w tańcu wszystkie smutki, utopić w alkoholu wspomnienia i nabrać siły do kolejnej walki z przeciwnościami losu, bo ten w jego mniemaniu, nienawidził go.

Może zrobił coś strasznego w poprzednim wcieleniu i teraz musiał za to odpokutować? Nie wiedział i nawet nie chciał. Jedyne o czym w tamtym momencie marzył, to kolejna porcja soju czekająca na niego przy barze, bo przez taniec zdążyło już mu w ustach zaschnąć.

Ruszył do punktu, który obrał sobie za cel i uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdyż butelki stały w tym samym miejscu, co je zostawili. Tym razem już nie bawił się w kurtuazję i dobre maniery, pił z gwinta wielkimi haustami, dopóki nie ugasił pragnienia. Wtedy oderwał się od butelki z dość głośnym mlaśnięciem i rozejrzał wokół, próbując dojrzeć przyjaciela, którego nigdzie nie było w pobliżu, dlatego postanowił poczekać na niego. Pomysł okazał się być trafiony, gdyż nie minęły trzy minuty, a ten pojawił się obok niego również dopadając do flaszki, niczym do najsmaczniejszego napoju świata.

\- Pijemy do końca i dalej na parkiet, co? - Park odezwał się pierwszy, kątem oka spoglądając na przyjaciela.

\- No jasne! Jest dopiero koło pierwszej i impreza dopiero się rozkręca, bez sensu się teraz zmywać. W dodatku widziałem na serio przystojnego faceta, który jak nic będzie mój! - Wymawiając te słowa, młodszy klepnął się w pośladek z zadziorną miną. - Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby taki mnie przeruchał - rozmarzył się, nieco przymykając przy tym oczy. - Dlatego szybko to dopijamy i lecimy dalej na parkiet tańczyć!

No i tańczył.

Ocierał się o ciała wokół niego. Wodził biodrami w rytm muzyki, która jakby w pewnej chwili zaczęła płynąć w jego żyłach i mówić do niego. Podniecać go. Wyzwalać w nim coraz to nowe, wcześniej nieznane emocje.

Światła przestały tylko razić, teraz mógł je skosztować. Smakowały jak owoce, a ich nektar płynął zamiast potu po jego skroni. Wszystko było jednocześnie tak wyraźne, doznania tak silne, a jednocześnie jakby przytępione i nieokreślone.

Czuł dotyk na swoim ciele, lecz nie wiedział czyje to były dłonie. A może to basy tak pieściły jego szyję? Czyżby zapach potrafił muskać go w tak intymny sposób? Rozpalać w nim żar samą intensywnością?

Było tego coraz więcej. Czuł wszystko coraz mocniej i dotkliwiej. Chyba jęczał, ale nie był pewny.

Już niczego nie był. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest, ale jakby zrobiło się nagle ciszej, choć wciąż dudniło mu w uszach i widział te wszystkie piękne światła, które pieściły go z każdej strony.

Coś zatkało jego usta, ale było to delikatne i przyjemne. Mokre? Chyba też.

Teraz już na pewno jęczał, a może i krzyczał. Nie wiedział.

Leżał. Na czymś jednocześnie twardy i miękkim. Zapach go otumaniał, mówił coś do niego. Słowa dotykały.

A penis bolał. Och, jak strasznie on bolał. Jimin więc błagał. Nie wiedział kogo, nie wiedział co, ale błagał, by mu pomóc, bo ucisk był nie do zniesienia. Na szczęście ratunek nadszedł, a z nim niesamowita rozkosz.

Kolejny ból, jakby rozrywanie, ale tak niesamowicie przyjemny w swej agonii, że krzyczał jeszcze głośniej. I dyszał, jakby przebiegł cały maraton, lub nawet dwa.

Czuł wszystko w sobie. Całym sobą. Gardło znów było zajęte. Tym razem jednak nie dźwiękami, które z siebie wydobywał, lecz czymś innym. Smacznym. Chyba tym samym, co było w nim.

Klaps. Ktoś go uderzył. Uwielbiał to. Chciał prosić o jeszcze ale nie miał jak, więc tylko westchnął z rozkoszy.

Usłyszał mruknięcie. Kilka. A później tylko one unosiły się w powietrzu. Czuł je na swoim ciele, jakby delikatnie dotykały go wzdłuż kręgosłupa wywołując tym ciarki.

To było zbyt wiele. Każda komórka go paliła. Chciał dojść, choć było mu za dobrze, by prosić o koniec.

Nie miał jak. Nie wiedział kogo. Ale chyba jego nieme prośby zostały wysłuchane, gdyż donośny jęk przeciął powietrze i jego świadomość.

Odpłynął.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like it^^
> 
> Zachecam do komentowania i klikania na kudos ♡


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po kolejnej zdecydowanie (za) długiej przerwie czas na nowy rozdział^^  
> Hope u enjoy!

Chciał powiedzieć, że czuł się wyśmienicie. Chciał przyznać, że poprzednia noc była niesamowicie udana, a na samo wspomnienie, aż uśmiech wpływał na jego usta. No właśnie. Chciał. Szkoda tylko, że na samym "chceniu" się kończyło, bo tak mocno jak pragnął, by wszystko w ten sposób wyglądało, tak bardzo miało się to nijak do rzeczywistości.

Tępy ból rozchodził się po całym ciele Parka, promieniując w najgłębsze jego zakamarki. Tak potwornego cierpienia chyba jeszcze w całym swoim życiu nie doświadczył i miał nadzieję, że nie będzie już ku temu okazji. Miał wrażenie, że w czaszce zaległa mu się cała masa szpilek, które milimetr po milimetrze wbijały się coraz głębiej, starając się dostać do jądra jego umysłu, razem ze świadomością, a ta niestety nie ukazywała niczego dobrego. Każdy mięsień dawał o sobie znać w najbardziej dotkliwy sposób, rwąc nieprzyjemnie nawet najmniejsze pasmo włókien. Do tego wszystkiego dochodził jeszcze lekki dyskomfort w tyłku, który oznaczał tylko jedno, pieprzył się z kimś. I to owe myśli, a dokładnie tylko ich niewielki zalążek, gdyż reszta była jakby zasnuta za mgłą, spowodowały nagle nieokiełznaną chęć dowiedzenia się więcej o swoim aktualnym położeniu. Jednakże, skończyło się na nieudanej próbie otwarcia oczu, której niepowodzenie można było przypisać tylko przez silny światłowstręt. Dlatego też jedynie był w stanie jedną dłonią zakryć oczy, drugą zaś po omacku wybadać miejsce w jakim się znajdował.

Łóżko. Miękki i wygodny materac, pachnąca świeżością pościel, wraz z poduszką, w której zatapiał głowę. Jednak wymiary mebla jasno mówiły, że nie znajdował się on u siebie, a w jakimś obcym mieszkaniu, na co westchnął cicho zaniepokojony, by przypadkiem nie zwrócić na siebie czyjejś uwagi. Bowiem nie wiedział, czy był sam w pomieszczeniu i nie chciał ryzykować. Przerażała go nieco myśl, że nie znalazł się u siebie, a w nieznanym mu miejscu.

Owszem, były epizody w jego życiu, nie takie rzadkie zresztą, kiedy to chodził do klubu, by znaleźć faceta na jedną noc, bo jak każdy normalny mężczyzna, miewał ochotę nie tylko na samozaspokajanie się, ale także na prawdziwy seks. Mimo tego, niczym ognia starał unikać sytuacji, gdzie budziłby się w innym mieszkaniu aniżeli jego własne cztery kąty.

Odczekał więc chwilę i gdy żadne dźwięki poza jego oddechem, nie dotarły do jego uszu, ponowił próbę otwarcia oczu, by rozejrzeć się wokół. Światło znów podrażniło wrażliwe tęczówki, lecz chęć poznania otoczenia była silniejsza i tylko siłą woli nie zamknął powiek. Po kolejnych parudziesięciu sekundach oswajania się z rażącymi promieniami, oparł się na obu przedramionach i powoli zaczął skanować miejsce, w którym przebywał.

Ewidentnie była to sypialnia, lecz nie byle jaka. Nie skromna, tak jak jego, bo mimo, iż panował minimalizm w pomieszczeniu, gołym okiem można było dojrzeć, że każdy przedmiot tam się znajdujący, nie należał do tanich. Sama szafa o przesuwanych drzwiach zapewne warta była tyle, co wszystkie meble stojące u niego w pokoju o takim samym przeznaczeniu, jak w tym, w którym obecnie leżał.

Wychodziło na to, że nocował u jakiegoś bogatego typka, który zapewne wziął go za męską kurwę, zważywszy na to, co przedstawiały prześwity wspomnień. Ewentualnie, mógł jeszcze wyjść na desperata pragnącego seksu i chyba ta druga opcja okazała się być prawdziwa, gdyż dwudziestosiedmiolatek nigdzie nie potrafił dojrzeć pozostawionych dla niego pieniędzy za usługi dziwkarskie, co go nieco uspokoiło.

Gdy tylko zdołał zapanować zarówno nad myślami jak i ciałem, powolutku podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, a następnie wstał z łóżka w poszukiwaniu swoich ubrań, które zamierzał szybko przywdziać, nie hałasując przy tym zbytnio. Chciał jak najszybciej wyjść z tego mieszkania, najlepiej niezauważenie i zapomnieć o tym, co się wydarzyło poprzedniego wieczora, a dokładnie to, do czego prawdopodobnie doszło, bo prześwity wspomnień w jego głowie nie ukazywały zbyt wiele. Wsunął więc na siebie ciuchy, które na jego szczęście były rzucone nieopodal niego. Dokumenty, klucze, komórka oraz wszystkie rzeczy, które miał ze sobą na imprezie, nadal znajdowały się na swoim miejscu, więc dodatkowy stres związany z próbą okradzenia go okazał się być niepotrzebny.

Podszedł na palcach niemal bezdźwięcznie do drzwi, po czym otworzył je i zaczął skradać się w kierunku, który według niego zmierzał ku wyjściu. Przystanął, gdy dotarło do niego, że w tak bogato urządzonym wnętrzu jeszcze nigdy nie miał okazji się znaleźć i tylko ostatkiem sił zdołał przemóc się myśli, by choć chwilkę odwlec w czasie opuszczenie tego miejsca. Nie mógł nawet tego nazwać mieszkaniem, bo apartament był ogromny, powierzchnią przypominający średniej wielkości parterowy domek jednorodzinny. Urządzony był w całości w stylu nowoczesnym, minimalistycznym dokładnie tak samo jak sypialnia, z której ledwo co wyszedł. Niby dominował biały kolor, lecz dodatki wprowadzały niezwykle dużo życia nawet w zwyczajnym przedpokoju, a ich barwy płynnie przechodziły między sobą, łącząc w ten sposób każde pomieszczenie z osobna, w jedną spójną całość.

Jimin był zachwycony, gdyż od zawsze marzyło mu się mieszkać w tak pięknie urządzonym mieszkaniu i nawet w katalogach nie znalazł nigdy projektu, który przedstawiałby równie idealny wystrój, jak ten. Kroczył niezwykle wolno, nie tylko ze względu na strach, że ktoś mógłby przyłapać go na próbie ulotnienia się niczym podrzędny złodziejaszek z miejsca kradzieży. Starał się przy okazji chłonąć całym sobą te jakże idealne według niego połączenia najdrobniejszych detali, by móc może kiedyś zastosować je u siebie, choć w niewielkim stopniu.

Jednak ze swego rodzaju transu wyrwały go odgłosy rozmowy prowadzonej w pokoju, prawdopodobnie w salonie, obok którego właśnie stawiał z kroki. Najważniejszym był fakt, iż głosy wydawały mu się dziwnie znajome, lecz nie potrafił ich dokładnie skojarzyć, ani tym bardziej, wyłapać sensu konwersacji czy nawet poszczególnych słów. Jego ciekawość została pobudzona do tego stopnia, że nie mógł się powstrzymać i podszedł nieco bliżej, starając się dyskretnie zajrzeć do pomieszczenia, ale tak by nikt tego nie dostrzegł. Drzwi były w połowie otwarte, co tylko umożliwiło mu postawione przed sobą zadanie. Opierając się o ścianę, nieopodal framugi, wziął głęboki wdech, gdyż serce waliło mu jak oszalałe. Czuł się jakby był bohaterem filmu akcji, a od tego co ujrzy, będzie zależało jego życie. Kąciki jego warg uniosły się ku górze na tę myśl i po doliczeniu do trzech, zerknął do środka.

Uśmiech momentalnie zniknął z jego twarzy, a w jego miejscu pojawiło się niedowierzanie, które przesiąknięte było niewyobrażalnym bólem. Mózg zaczął działać na przyspieszonych obrotach, łącząc wszystkie zachowane myśli z poprzedniego wieczora, w jedną spójną całość, przy okazji dopowiadając sobie prawdopodobny przebieg całego zdarzenia.

\- Co... - W oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy spowodowane niemiłosiernym pulsowaniem w czaszce, który niemal przyprawiał go o mdłości. - Nie... - Mimo, iż wymówił te słowa dość cicho, zwrócił na siebie uwagę gospodarzy, których głowy odwróciły się w jego kierunku. Nie był jednak w stanie patrzeć na nich, a przez rozrywające uczucie w skroniach, zamknął oczy, mocno zaciskając powieki i rękoma starając się rozmasować obolałe miejsce.

\- Jimin. Już wstałeś? Nie byliśmy wystarczająco cicho? - Szarowłosy uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na niego.

Park znów na nich spojrzał i nie wiedział, czy przypadkiem mu się to nie śni, bo miał wrażenie, że już do reszty zwariował. Stał w progu pokoju pięknie urządzonego apartamentu, którego wszystkie uprzednio podziwiane walory projektowe przestały mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Z jednej strony pomieszczenia, które jak wcześniej przeczuwał było pokojem gościnnym, patrzył się na niego Jeon Jeongguk ze swym nieprzeniknionym uśmiechem i hipnotyzującymi tęczówkami. Na drugim zaś krańcu, w kuchni zza blatu kuchennego przyglądał mu się dwudziestodziewięcioletni Yoongi w równie pogodnym nastroju.

\- Co? Co tu się dzieje? - Park zaczął mamrotać pod nosem. - To nie może być... Nie!

Nie wytrzymał. Ogrom smutku i żalu przytłoczył go do tego stopnia, że na oślep ruszył biegiem, w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych, wcześniej dopadając butów, które w podskokach założył na nogi.

Przez zaszklone oczy, w których zebrała się niesamowita ilość wody, niemal się nie wywrócił, gdy dostał się do klamki, a ta jak na złość nie chciała z nim współpracować. Kiedy usłyszał za sobą głosy mężczyzn, którzy prawdopodobnie poszli za nim, oprzytomniał nieco i przekręcił zamki, dzięki czemu mógł bez przeszkód wydostać się z tego piekła.

Nie czekał na windę, zbiegał schodami w dół, a z tego co zdążył zauważyć, był prawie na samym szczycie ogromnego, a zarazem niezwykle stylowego apartamentowca, gdzie nawet zejście ewakuacyjne wyglądało jak małe dzieło sztuki. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy jakieś głosy za sobą, ale nie był pewny czy to nie tylko echo odbijanych przez niego kroków mieszało się z cichym pociągnięciem nosa i sapaniem po całym pionie budynku.

W tamtym momencie niebywale cieszył się z tego, że ćwiczył tak zażarcie każdego dnia, a do tego miał kondycję, przez codzienne przebieżki i cotygodniowy jogging z dłuższym dystansem. Gdyby nie to, już pewnie dużo wcześniej musiałby zwolnić, bojąc się przy tym, że ktoś go jednak złapie lub zatrzyma. Wątpił, by tamtej dwójce chciało się za nim taki kawał gnać, raczej posłużyliby się portierem, który stał w lobby tego ekskluzywnego wieżowca.

Choć w sumie po co mieliby to robić? Wychodziło na to, że nieźle się nim zabawili ubiegłej nocy. Najgorsze, że na jego własne życzenie, bo sam się spił jak świnia, a do tego zostawił przez spory kawał czasu alkohol bez nadzoru, do którego bez przeszkód ktoś mógł coś dosypać, co prawdopodobnie też uczynił.

Jeszcze raz w myślach przeanalizował całe zdarzenie z owej imprezy.

Do momentu, gdy nie odszedł z Tae na parkiet, zostawiając otwarte soju przy barze, wszystko było klarowne i wyraźne w jego głowie. Problemy z pamięcią zaczynały się dopiero od czasu ponownego picia wcześniej napoczętej butelki. Jednak nie był pewien, czy dorobiona przez niego teoria z dosypanymi narkotykami do napoju była słuszna, w końcu wypił takie ilości i mieszanki różnych trunków, że i bez prochów mógł się doprowadzić do stanu, kiedy to niezbyt kontaktował z otaczającym go światem. Po opróżnieniu praktycznie na raz zawartości szklanej flaszki, znów poszedł tańczyć, po chwili tracąc z oczu przyjaciela.  
Później ze wspomnieniami było już znacznie gorzej. Pamiętał dłonie, które zachłannie go dotykały, w stanowczy i jednoznaczny sposób. Po chwili jakby dotyk ten się zmienił, lecz par rąk chyba było więcej, a możliwe, że i czyjeś usta zaczęły wodzić po jego ciele. Otoczenie też się zmieniło, ale nawet nie wiedział kiedy, bo wszystko było tak niewyraźne i zamazane, że cudem i ów wizje udało mu się odzyskać z wnętrza swego umysłu. Na pewno, kojarzył różne głosy, czasem chyba były również podniesione, lecz nie wiedział z jakiego powodu, ani kto z kim rozmawiał, a może nawet kłócił się? Gdzieś w tym wszystkim był on sam, a tym co najlepiej zapamiętał, było niewyobrażalne, wręcz nie do opisania ciepło, żar, które paliło go od środka i pobudzało jak jeszcze nikt, nic wcześniej. Ten ból w penisie stojącym na baczność ciężko było zapomnieć, tak samo jak to, że każdy najmniejszy dotyk jeszcze bardziej go pobudzał, co wydawać się mogło niemożliwe. Pamięć w większości była pusta, prawdziwą czernią spowite myśli i wśród tego wszystkiego jeszcze tylko jedno wspomnienie się przebijało, przez które tak gwałtownie zareagował wybiegając z mieszkania przed tamtą dwójką.

On. Klęczący na materacu. Pieprzony przez dwóch facetów. Mocno. Bardzo mocno.

Gdyby to była przypadkowa impreza, po której wylądowałby z nieznajomymi w takiej konfiguracji, pewnie byłby zły, rozżalony i obwiniałby siebie za idiotyzm, naiwność czy brak myślenia. Aż sam się prosił tak nieodpowiedzialnym zachowaniem o wykorzystanie, więc pretensje mógłby mieć tylko i wyłącznie do siebie, że tamci potraktowaliby go w taki, a nie inny sposób.

Jednak to nie byli nic nie znaczący ludzie. Do cholery jasnej, mowa była przecież o Yoongim i Jeongguku! Kochał tych mężczyzn wręcz na zabój, a gdyby mógł, to oddałby im całego siebie, w zamian mając nadzieję, że otrzyma odrobinę uczucia, choć nawet tyle by nie oczekiwał. Jednak oni potraktowali go jak najgorsze ścierwo pałętające się po tej planecie. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem znaleźli się w tym samym klubie, ale kogo to obchodziło? Jasno z tego wynikało, że nawet jeśli mu niczego nie dosypali, to wykorzystali okazję i przerżnęli jak najgorszą dziwkę. Ta musiała okazać się w ich mniemaniu najpaskudniejszą i najnędzniejszą kurwą, skoro nawet zapłaty za to nie dostał, nie?

Gruby, ohydny, paskudny i naiwny idiota, który dał się wykorzystać w tak żałosny sposób. On cały był żałosny, tak samo jak jego godne politowania życie.

Idiota. Debil. Pizda.

Te wszystkie słowa tak idealnie opisywały jego marną egzystencję. A wydawało mu się, że wcześniej tamci mieli go dość i chcieli w jasny sposób mu przekazać to, jak nic nieznaczącym dla nich bytem był. Śmieszny. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że tak naprawdę był tylko zabawką w ich rękach, którą idealnie dało się sterować niczym zwykłą marionetką. W życiu nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego, bo wydawało mu się, że byli ze sobą blisko. W końcu z Minem się wcześniej przyjaźnił. Ludzie jednak okazują się strasznie fałszywi, gdy pokazuje się im prawdziwego siebie oraz otwiera się przed nimi swoje wnętrze.

Jak widać nie zasługiwał na przyjaźń, miłość czy nawet odrobinę człowieczeństwa. Dostał to, na co zasługują takie obrzydliwe szmaty jak on. Totalne zero. Potraktowany jak nic nie warty kundel, którego można wykorzystać, by później wyrzucić przy najbliższej okazji. Choć tutaj to on uciekł jak pies z podkulonym ogonem.

Było mu niedobrze. Mięśnie paliły przez wysiłek, bo nadal biegł, choć nawet nie wiedział, gdzie się znajdował ani w jakim kierunku zmierzał, gdyż łzy zasłaniały mu całą widoczność. Do tego wciąż był w równie opłakanym stanie, co po przebudzeniu. Głowa pulsowała, w brzuchu rwało nieprzyjemnie, przez co miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila a zwymiotuje pod własne nogi, upadając później bez sił i lądując w mazi pochodzącej z jego wnętrzności. W uszach boleśnie szumiało, a przez natłok myśli oraz negatywnych emocji nie potrafił się na niczym skupić.

Dezorientacja wraz z paniką ogarnęły jego ciało, bo pomimo tego, iż sam uwierzył w to, że był nic nie znaczącym kawałkiem turlającego się tłuszczu, nie chciał umierać wpadając pod koła rozpędzonego samochodu. Nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić i gdzie się udać, lecz musiał się ogarnąć.

Przystanął na chwilę, by otrzeć opuchnięte oczy, z których wciąż kapały łzy wielkimi kroplami. Tego, czego był pewien, był fakt, że ostatnim miejscem w jakie aktualnie pragnął się udać było jego mieszkanie, w którym siedziałby sam, a różne scenariusze podsyłałby mu umysł.

Wtem wpadł na jednocześnie najlepszy i najgorszy z możliwych pomysłów, bo wizja odwiedzin kuzynki w tamtej chwili mogła, albo ukoić jego zszargane w całości nerwy oraz serce, albo zepchnąć go w jeszcze większą otchłań rozpaczy. Jakby nie patrzeć, szarowłosy z Minjin byli wcześniej parą i co prawda dziewczyna wiedziała o orientacji Parka, lecz nie wiadomo jak mogła zareagować na wieść o jego miłości do Mina. Już nie wspominając o akcie, który dokonał się poprzedniej nocy. Dużo tym ryzykował, ale również nie miał zbyt wiele wyjść z dość kiepskiej sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdował. Musiał się gdzieś schronić do czasu wyjazdu do domu, a nie wiedział u kogo jeszcze mógłby się zatrzymać, nie wywołując tym samym lawiny krępujących pytań czy nieprzyjemnych spojrzeń.

Na samą myśl o przyjeździe do Busan zrobiło mu się słabo przez kolejną dziwną mieszankę uczuć, która nim zawładnęła. Strasznie stęsknił się za rodzicami i możliwość zobaczenia ich po takim czasie napawała go zarówno radością, jak i wywoływała uśmiech na jego ustach. Jednak wszystko pieprzyło się, gdy docierało do niego w jakiej sytuacji się obecnie znajdował i jak bardzo nędzne było jego jestestwo.

Co odpowie bliskim na typowe pytanie po tytułem: "Jak ci się wiedzie?" lub "Jak sobie radzisz?". Miał ich okłamać, mówiąc, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, a jego życie jest usłane płatkami róż mieniącymi się niczym posypane brokatem? Może i mógłby to zrobić, w końcu był całkiem dobry aktorem, ale nie w momencie, kiedy nie tylko jego serce, lecz cała dusza była w kawałkach.

_Jesteś największym ścierwem na świecie, Park. Nikt cię nie chce, a niedługo nawet rodzina się ciebie , gdy poznają całą prawdę o tobie. Pamiętaj, jesteś szmatą, Park._

____

____

Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak wyciągnąć z kieszeni telefon, usunąć wszystkie powiadomienia o nieodebranych połączeniach, smsach czy zwykłych przypomnieniach z Internetu i wybrać numer dziewczyny, która zdawała się być jego jedynym ratunkiem.

\- Hej Minjin, mam może nieco dziwne pytanie. Mógłbym teraz do Ciebie wpaść?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like it^^
> 
> No to się porobiło, nie? Miała być utopia (choć z jednym z nich), a jest piekło...  
> Może wam się nie podobać nagły zwrot akcji, ale taki był mój zamysł od samego początku. Ogólnie cały ficzek jest już dawno rozplanowany i tylko czeka, aż go w całości przeleję na karty Worda czy innego dokumentu. Mimo tego, mam nadzieje, że jednak zostaniecie ze mną do końca tej opowieści, bo jeszcze trochę bd się działo ^.^
> 
> Przy okazji nie wiem jak to się stało, ale w ostatnim czasie nie dość, że otrzymałam cudowny komentarz, to jeszcze dużo serduszek od was! Dziękuję ślicznie, gdyż motywuje mnie to do dalszej pracy nad ficzkiem^.-

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo miło mi powitać wszystkich przy pierwszym, opublikowanym przeze mnie fanfic'u ^^  
> Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział przypadł wam do gustu i podzielicie się ze mną swoimi wrażeniami lub chociaż klikniecie na Kudosika poniżej~ Konstruktywna krytyka jak najbardziej mile widziana!
> 
> Miłego dzionka~


End file.
